The Reunion Show
by weaving endless dreams
Summary: The Reunion Show, where we get to see the best alphas in their elements. Played against each other like toys, ready to take down their competition in order to be the last one standing, with or without their friends. You get to ask the questions, they answer, and get a boat load of drama with it. Follow the PC as they go through changes, for better or worse. ON HAITUS
1. Questions Needed!

**Hey guys! I decided to do a story where the PC and other characters are featured on a show and a host will interview them. I am currently working on the story now, along with two other stories I'm really into, but I am publishing this so if there any questions that I can use for the PC's interviews then I will use them and use your fanfiction name that you comment with. So if you are a guest, please put in a name! **

**The first person I am going to interview will be Massie. Please comment with a username or name and keep the questions PG please! Thanks for Reading! And remember to ask questions for Massie! **

**-dreamsareinfinity6 **

**REMINDER: The characters intreviewed on here are are going to be in highschool, and I'm sure if I will make Massie come back to Westchester or not. Some characters do not belong to me, but Lisi Harrison **


	2. Massie's Back?

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story, and I got tons of inspiration from stories on fan fiction for this story :) Also, I want to give a shout out to my friend Allie, " THE GRAPE WILL NEVER WIN! APPLE 4 THE WIN! " lol enjoy XD**

REMINDER I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN ARIANNA AND STANLEY! MAYBE SOME OTHER CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR LATER ON IN LIFE :)

* * *

Arianna Miller grinned as she walked out onto the stage decorated with hearts and ballons that said Happy Valentine's Day! **(A/N I started writing this on Valentine's Day soo...)**Tons of stage hands ran about making sure that everything was perfect for the Reunion Show's first episode. A hair stylist came up from behind Arianna and made sure her black hair with natural brown highlights cascaded down her back beautifully. Sitting down into a purple chair, and smoothed down her pink dress that said be mine all over it's skirt, Arianna thanked the girl who scurried off once she was done. Arianna glanced towards the seats in front of the stage, packed with people settling into their seats. She tried to settle the nerves growing inside of her and told herself that she was going to do great!

" FIVE MINUTES 'TIL SHOW TIME! " The producer shouted out to no one in particular. Arianna practiced her pre-show routines of face expressions and looked through her questions. The panic seemed to be getting more frantic as the five minutes were starting to be counted down. Suddenly, the lights went dark and a spotlight was on a gorgeous high school student with chestnut hair and amber eyes filled with ambition. Standing up, Arianna claps and gestures for her to sit on a purple chair, clearly put there for her. The rest of the staff and audience stare as she walks towards the center of the stage.

" Massie Block, it's a big honor! " Arianna says while Massie gets comfortable in her sea green ruffled tank top with a black blazer, white skinny jeans, and brown booties.

" Well, it's an honor being the first guest on you're show, Miss. Miller. " Massie nods her head as her people come and make sure she looks extra fabulous. Even though she wasn't super famous or anything like that, her family was super rich and was an A-list alpha in Britain and in America. Massie had a long history here in Westchester, which was were the show was filmed. Having Massie Block as her first guest would probably mean that tons of people would be watching Arianna's show.

" WE'RE ON IN 10 SECONDS PEOPLE! " The producer shouts again, expect instead of being behind a camera, he was yelling his head off and running around the stage.

" Don't worry about Stanley, he's a drama king..." Arianna says as Massie stares at Stanley, probably thinking he's a lunatic.

" Well, I've never really been on TV before...expect for that time in 7th grade, but that wasn't planned really. " Massie said while her eyes sparkled with laughter.

" AND WE'RE ON IN 5, 4, 3, 2, ! " Stanley mouthed the one and pointed the camera towards Arianna and Massie.

* * *

Arianna's POV

" I'm you're host, Arianna Miller, and Happy Valentine's Day! I am glad to announce that today will be the first episode of the Reunion Show! I have a special guest here today, and flying all the way in from London, the famous, MASSIE BLOCK! " I point towards Massie who waves and smiles towards the crowd.

" Thanks for having me here today, Arianna! I'm ready to start! " Massie says, folding her hands in her lap, patiently waiting. I smiled warmly at her and pick up my notecards full of questions.

" Hawtjuicyaddict wants to know, are you and Derrick dating? If so, do you think he is you're soulmate? " I ask her. She taps her chin and looks at the camera.

" I am not dating Derrick. I think that we might have a chance, but honestly, I don't think I will date Derrick again. Our past just has too much bad blood. "

" Did you ever think he was your soul mate? " I reminded her.

" Oh, I think that whenever someone thinks he or she is in love with someone, they tend to do things to get closer to that person and make them think they are perfect, when they actually aren't. I did that once, and in the end, it failed, and Derrick and I got into a big fight. " Massie says truthfully.

" That is very true. Ailes Du Neige wants to know if Britain and K.I.S.S was worth leaving Westchester for? " I ask her while behind us on a big screen, a picture of Massie's castle home in London appears, along with a old picture of her with the Pretty Committee. Looking back at the picture, Massie smiles and seems to remember the memories of the PC.

" At first, I was ready to become alpha again, but leaving behind my girls behind was scary. I trusted Alicia with the charm bracelet and I hope the PC rules Westchester. After I got settled into K.I.S.S, I knew I was going to be fine all along, and I hoped that the girls were too. " Massie says while she quickly dries her tears.

" That was so moving! " I say while handing her a tissue. The audience aws and I can see a group of girls talking to each other. Glimpsing a golden charm on one of the girl's tanned arms, who looks Spanish, just like Alicia. There are so many rumors about the PC, that I think I know everything about them! Maybe that was her, and I could get her to come in for the next interview! I bet the crowd would go crazy over a Massie, Alicia reunion...after all, this is called the Reunion Show!

" Princessjen211101 wants to know if you dated James and if he was a good boyfriend if you did. " I turn towards the crowd and wink. I look out into the crowd and try to find the golden bracelet girl again to get a better view.

" Uh, currently, we are just friends, but I hope we that we can be more soon. " Massie looks to the ground and blushes.

" You have certainly changed over these past few years, tell me, what changed you? " I ask, leaning in closer. Massie looks up surprised with her eyebrows lifted.

" Well, I guess London is more different then I thought... and the people there are really nice, expect for some other people that I've met. " Massies shrugs her shoulders and fiddles with her new tiffany gold charm bracelet. I could see new charms, and they all seemed to wink at me, reminding me that they belonged to one of the best alphas in the world.

" No, I mean, you're personality. From what I remember, you were this ruthless alpha, the one who didn't take no for an answer and got everything she put her mind to. " I say targeting my eyesight on a picture of Massie at her famous halloween bash that happened after Claire moved into her guest house. She was posing with the PC and they seemed to be laughing their heads off.

" Ooh. I think that the people around me changed me. Some parts of me want to take charge again and be number 1, but then I realize that if you and you're clique don't understand each other and aren't as close as you should be, then it will fall apart at the seams. I'm still the alpha, just not the controlling one. " The crowds gives her a standing ovation and I signal for her to bow.

" We'll be back with more questions and memories from the Queen of Alphas, Massie Block, soon! " I say as the crowd goes wild when Massie high fives some of the people in the front row.

* * *

Alicia POV

I was currently at the first episode of The Reunion Show. The PC had agreed to come to the show and see if Massie was really here. I think that the girls really miss her, but honestly, I think I'm a better alpha then that _thing. _She was a total wannabe, being so selfish and thinking only about herself. Once Massie left, she gave me the charm bracelet, indicating that I was the new alpha. After she left, the PC disbanded for a while and I made a new clique. Then I realized that I needed to step in and be the alpha that I was destined to be. That's why Massie left and made _me _in charge.

_"_We'll be back with more questions and flashbacks from the Queen of Alphas, Massie Block, soon! " The host said as the camera showed Massie hanging out with some fans. I huffed, Queen of Alphas? She was the _LBR_ of alphas! Gawd, get you're facts right people.

" Leesh? We have to go see Massie! I have to tell her that my family is rich now! She'll never believe it! After we lost touch with her... I couldn't tell her. " Kristen said pointing out that after 3 months Massie left, I told the girls to never talk to her again. I rolled my eyes, they didn't understand that even though Massie wasn't here anymore, she could still be more popular then us! It didn't matter that she was our friend, she would still be number one, and I couldn't let that happen to us...but more like me.

" No! She'll just stay here with one of us and totally take back the clique! I'm a better alpha then her right? And I'm in charge! I say NO! " I tell them, half yelling, half crying. I remembered all those times before she left when I tried to take her down, but whatever I did, no matter how bad it was, it never even left a dent in Massie's alpha barrier. In the end, the only one standing was her. I had always figured that if I can't be as awesome as Massie, then the next best thing is to walk along side her. This was MY chance to shine! Not hers, not the PC's, but mine.

" Leesh? What's wrong? Why are you crying? " Dylan asks as she rubs my back. Then I suddenly remember that I'm crying in front of the girls, and if they see my weakness, then they'll go back to Massie, and I won't be able to rule anymore. Without me as the queen, I'll go back to that pathetic spot as a beta.

" Nevermind. It doesn't matter. " I tell them straightening my back and wiping my finger under my eyes. Facing them, I feel someone tap my back.

' It better not be that wannabe alpha. ' I think to myself as I turn around. Instead, I come face to face with Arianna Miller, the host for the show.

" Hi! I'm the host and I was wondering if I could get you girls for my next interviews? One at a time though? You're the PC right? Great. " She says, pointing at Dylan, Kristen, and Claire at the same time while talking to me. She was half on the phone, half talking to us. She twirled a piece of her hair with her index finger and let a girl fluff her hair.

" Um sure. I'll go first, OK girls? " I ask them while raising my eyebrows, signaling for them to play along with my nice girl act.

" Sure! Alicia can schedule our episodes. Big fan by the way! " Dylan says, pushing her red curls back.

" Thanks. I have to go, but here's my card. Call me and my people will schedule a meeting so we can talk. Sound good? OK, bye and thanks for you're time! " Arianna turns around and walks away, and onto the stage. Her hips were swaying, and she seemed like our age. I heard that her parents are super rich, and if she went to our school, I just knew that she could take over...or be on Massie's side if Massie ever came back.

" WOW! I can't believe we have interviews with the hottest show in Westchester! " Claire says, staring at the card in Alicia's hand.

" I know right? Tell everyone you know. " I say, turning back to the show. The lights shined down and I know that Massie is never going to know what hit her. After all, she changed into this nice little alpha. She won't be able to stand a chance against my wrath now. Massie Block's reigning eras are over for good now.

* * *

Arianna POV

" And we're back with Massie Block! Tell us, Massie, how did you figure out that purple is the color of royalty? " I ask her as the pink ballons fly away and purple ones replace them. The people surrounding the stage gasp and point at the ceiling. I smirk, sometimes it takes very little to impress others. This was just a simple trick, just wait to see what I have for the finale! I'll blow their minds away!

" It was at a New Years Eve party, and Dylan's mom was hosting the party. I remember going with the Ahnnabees, a group of girls from my old school, PMS. I was the beta, and the alpha would turn down every great idea I've ever had. And the name was like, Wannabes, and I tried to tell her but she said I was jealous 'cause it was named after her. " Massie said rolling her eyes. " At the party, I went to see a woman named Hermia. She is fortune teller and she told me that the color purple is the color of royalty, and she sees purple whenever she looks at me. She gave me a purple stone and told me it was mine. She also predicted that the PC would come together. "

" Well, I think I'm going to have to go to her for my love life! " I joke as a picture of Hermia shows up.

" I think that you may just find you're lover! " Massie jokes back. I high five her as the lights dim a little.

" Whoa! These next few questions are from keep calm and sparkle! **(A/N sorry but it wouldn't let me put in the dots)** First, she wants to know what you're favorite thing about Westchester was. " I ask her while she sips from a cup of water.

" Probably, OCD. It was where I started my reign with the PC. Without it, I would probably be a LBR with no self esteem and roaming around trying to figure out what to do with the Ahnnabees. The PC is a close second, but they can always visit or vice versa. " Massie says as she puts down her cup. She squeezed her plastic clear cup and made sure that it wouldn't fall down.

" Interesting. Next, she wants to know what was your best day ever? "

" Hmm. Probably when I left PMS and started at OCD. It was the ending of a bad era, and the beginning of a good era. "

" It seems like a lot of things are about OCD, huh? Why is that? " I ask her while the crowd seems to be captivated by Massie and her every move. It was like she was their addiction, their drug. Massie had that certain effect on people, to make them feel there and special. No wonder she was such a great alpha.

" That place is where I made my start in the alpha business. I think that if I stayed at PMS, instead of breaking away from the Ahnnabees, and becoming alpha, I would just be a nobody. OCD was where I had my throne and it's my palace. " She says while a picture of the PC's old table 18 comes up.

" Very true! Next, keep calm and sparkle wants to know what you're favorite moment with the PC was. " I say looking down at my notes.

" There were so many favorite moments. I would have to say that my top one would have to be our last sleepover together. We had it at my house and we had one last gossip session together, and we played guess our favorite candies, which was awesome because everyone but Claire and Dylan don't eat candy. Then we pretended to be on project runway and had ugly outfits... " Massie said trailing off, probably remembering the last time she had seen the PC. I felt bad for her at times, because the stress of an alpha must be tough.

" When was the last time you ever talked to the PC? "

" Probably towards the beginning of ninth grade. I was starting to get distant from them and I guess we were both caught up in other things across the Atlantic Ocean in our own little worlds. " Massie touched one of her charms. I noticed it said PC, but there was another one that said LK.

" It seems like you've had tons of fun memories with those girls. Tell me, what's your new clique like? "

" We're called the London Kisses, and I have four other girls in my clique. My beta is Maeve and she is from Ireland! She is a total sweetheart and she loves shopping, just like me, so we're shopping buddies! Next is Marcia, and she loves everything from and in France! Her family has french roots and she goes there every winter. She is a major gossip queen! After Marcia, is Mina, and her name in Dutch means love! She is actually a sucker for romance and has made at least most of the couples at our school a thing. Lastly, there's Melody. She is super laid back, but she loves sports. She is also the goofiest! " Massie told me.

" I noticed that all of you're names start with an M? " I asked her as she sheepishly answers.

" I didn't actually plan that out. Apparently, Maeve and Melody were friends before, and we just happened to have the same first letter in our names! "

" Can we see you're new charm bracelet? " I ask her as she shakes her arm.

" Sure. First, there's a LK, standing for the London Kisses. Then there's PC for Pretty Committee, a horse, a dog, the London Eye, the Statue of Liberty, a heel, a lipgloss, a cell phone, a gummy bear, a shopping bag, a crown, and a purple pen standing for the purple streak in my hair. " Massie points out her charms.

" Fantastic! Well that's all the time we have left for today! We hope you enjoyed today's episode, and be sure to tune into next time for when the Spanish Beauty, Alicia Rivera comes to visit! If you have any questions for her, then please send them in to the show! " I say standing up.

" A special thanks to Miss. Massie Block for this appearance on our first show! Thanks for watching and Happy Valentine's Day! " I say as the crowd goes wild and the cameras turn away and the lights dim. I move towards Massie for a hug and she mummers in my ear.

" Thanks Arianna! And I'll be staying in Westchester for a while...I might even move back. " I can feel Massie's smirk growing from her face and realize that while there's a new alpha in Massie, the old one is ready to come out and surprise anyone who might challenge her. Massie Block never changed, she just learned a few new tricks.

* * *

Dylan POV

The PC, well not Massie, was at Alicia's house. It was a friday night after all! I had burped out the alphabet and kind of wished that Massie had been there to say, " GROSS! DYL! " Things hadn't been the same since she left. Alicia had been more controlling after we didn't spend much time together after Massie left. She pulled back on the reins and made us into a knit tight group, on the outside. But when we're alone, it's way worse then worse.

" Alicia! Why do we need matching outfits for tomorrow? " Kristen asked her. Tomorrow was when we were supposed to meet with Arianna Miller, the host of the Reunion Show. That girl is so cool! I swear, she was setting so many trends, just by her cool valentine's day nails that said True Love! I was definitely going to do that once I got home!

" 'Cause I'm the alpha Kristen! Not you! Not MASSIE! NO ONE BUT ME! " Alicia growled at her while shaking her arm with the charm bracelet.

" But, Leesh. You're wearing the thing that Massie gave to you for you to be in power. So technically, Massie can take away your title anytime soon. " Claire said silently. I could barely hear her, and so could Alicia and Kristen.

" I could not were this, and I'd still be in charge! " Alicia said. But it sounded like she was convincing herself more than us.

" Let's not fight. Just wear whatever tomorrow OK? " I say as Alicia fumes and glares at Kristen who glares right back. I was supposed to be the new beta of the PC, but if anything, Kristen was the one most likely to take over the clique and kick Alicia out. Sometimes, I want Alicia OUT and Kristen IN. But then I realize, that Massie taught Alicia everything she knew, maybe not everything, but it seemed like it. At the first episode of the Reunion Show, Massie seemed so different. I think that England changed her, maybe for the better, but I knew she still had that alpha spark in her eye. I could feel it when she was answering those questions on stage, and the heat was ah-mazing!

" PING! " I looked around for my iPhone, knowing that was my alert ringtone.

**gossipgirl: omg THE massie block has returned! those who didn't tune in2 the new show, The Reunion Show, she was featured as the first guest! the next guest is none other than our bi***y alpha, Alicia Rivera! wen the new episode comes around, tell me, who do you think had the better interview? BTW rumors r going around tht our beloved alpha mite be staying 4 a while! xoxo Gossip Girl **

Gossip Girl was really Layne Abeley. She had totally changed, but was still a lovable girl to Claire and her other friends, she just became super popular and was into gossip now. I still couldn't believe that Layne had managed to do all of this in one weekend. It should at least take an LBR like her like three months!

" What is it Dyl? " Claire asked softly. I must of had a shocked reaction stuck to my face because Alicia and Kristen had stopped fighting and stared at me.

" Uh, um, well, uh..." I tried to stall because I sure as h*** didn't want Alicia ranting on and on about Massie coming back.

" Tell me or you're OUT! " Alicia barked at me pointing towards the door. I could tell that by out, she meant out of the PC and her house.

" Massie might be coming back to Westchester and staying! " I blurted out, unable to keep in the secret.

" What! Give me that! " Alicia snatched the phone out of my hands and scanned through the text. Kristen peered over Alicia's shoulder, and Claire checked her phone reading the same text that Gossip Girl had sent out to her as well.

" Why did I get one? " Alicia asked putting down the phone with a frown on her face.

" Probably because it's about you. Duh. " Kristen pointed out. Layne tended not to send gossip alerts to the people it was about.

" And I can't believe Layne said that about ME! " Alicia said suddenly remembering what the text had said. Claire rolled her eyes and popped a couple gummies in her mouth.

" We should ask Massie if it's true. " Kristen says, her eyes glinting, knowing that if it were true, then Massie would take back her alpha status. I was ready for a change in power.

* * *

NO POV

**massiekur: my house now**

**holagurl: we're all MY house itz the friday sleepovr duh**

**massiekur: MY house NOW! **

**bigredhead: alredy on the way :) **

**gummibears: ? house? **

**massiekur: my old 1 b4 i moved. c u in 5 Issac is leesh's house redy 2 bring u 2 mine **

" You guys can't go! I'm the alpha now! " Alicia shouted at them while they all went to grab their stuff, excited that Massie was back. Kristen shrugged and continued packing her things.

" Sorry, but Massie, our alpha, is waiting for me. " She walked out of the door and a few minutes later, Alicia could hear the door slam.

" Leesh. If you don't come, then you'll probably be kicked out of the PC. " Claire said trying to get her to come.

" But I'm the alpha! " Alicia whined to her. Dylan picked up her bag.

" Maybe so, but Massie is back. And better than ever. " She walked out and ran downstairs to get into the car.

" Come on, let's go..." Claire said, and dragged Alicia to the car.

" Massie may be back, but I'll still be the alpha. " Alicia muttered to herself, even though she knew that her clique was no longer hers. It was Massie's. But she might as well try. You never know, she might just keep her alpha status after all.

* * *

**A/N So this was kind of a twist! I am confirming that Massie will stay in Westchester for this story! :) So this story will have both the show and the PC's lives in it! I hope you enjoyed it and Thanks for Reading! **

**-dreamsareinfinity6**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE QUESTIONS FOR ALICIA! :) **


	3. I believe in Alicia do you? Part 1

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, but I kinda got caught up in my schoolwork and my after school activities that don't give me much time to finish my homework. I am also kind of losing my interest in fan fiction, but I will try to keep going. **

**Reminder: I do not own any of Lisi Harrison's** **characters!**

* * *

Massie POV

I was waiting in the limo for Claire and Alicia. It's been forever since I've seen my girls, but everything seems tense. I noticed that Alicia thinks she's still the alpha. I guess I'll just have to put her back in line. The reunion show was amazing! In fact, I heard Arianna is going to be going to OCD! If Alicia doesn't work out, then Arianna would be a great candidate for the PC! I had just come back from a meeting with my real estate agent and gotten my old house back. She had told me that plenty of people wanted to move into the house that I lived in. I must of really been missed then, huh?

" Girls! Where's Claire and Alicia? Do not tell me they are going to stay and leave the PC? " I asked them while looking out the window to see if they were coming or not.

" Nope. Claire is trying to get Alicia to come. Alicia is taking a really long time packing I guess. " Dylan said checking her phone.

" Fine. But they better be out here soon. Kristen, you seem...tense. " I noticed that Kristen was looking out her window and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Alicia.

" Tell you later, when _she _isn't here. " Kristen motioned to Alicia who climbed into the car with Claire behind with pleading eyes.

" Isaac. Go to Massie's right now. " Alicia pushed her way to the middle and clapped her hands.

" Um, Alicia? You can't order Isaac around. " Claire said raising her hand. I raised an eyebrow, who does Alicia think she is? I guess the alpha thing really got to her head. The only way to make one turn back to normal? Make them want in.

" Alicia. Get the hell out my car. And by the way, I want my bracelet back. " I told her with my hand out.

" Puh-lease, I'm the real alpha here, you've changed into this pathetic loser. " I rolled my eyes, but Alicia gave me the bracelet anyways.

" Oh really? Alicica, am I a used band-aid? " Alicia fell for the trick and furrowed her eyebrows.

" No. "

" Then why are you trying to rip me off? " I high fived Dylan and Alicia pushed her way out of the car.

" You can forget about getting onto the Reunion Show or coming back to the PC! " Alicia called over her shoulder. I rolled down the window and shouted after her.

" One, the PC isn't yours, it's mine. Always had been! Second, we're going to meet Arianna right now! Good luck scheduling you're episode! " I smiled in triumph and turned to Kristen.

" So will you tell me now? " I ask her while putting up the sound barrier between the driver and passengers.

" When you left, Alicia told us to stop talking to you. Then after that, we kind of fell apart, then Alicia brought us back together and then she came this controlling person. Way worse then anyone I know. " Kristen shuddered and shook her head. " We were always fighting and I am so glad that you kicked her out. " I nodded my head and grinned. I had totally took back my clique, and I was going to make sure that Alicia would either be my loyal beta again, or go down in history as an alpha that turned into a LBR with a snap of someone's fingers. My fingers, to be excat.

* * *

Arianna POV

" Hi, Arianna? " I heard a voice calling out from the door of my office. I peeked my head up from under my desk and saw a spanish beauty.

" Alicia! Hi! Welcome. Are you here for my next show? " I asked as she sat down.

" Um yeah. Did Massie and the rest of the PC already come in? " She asked me nervously.

" Uh huh, about maybe an hour before you came in. We're doing a reunion episode by the way. You can come if you want. It's going to be the season finale though. " I handed her a advertisement for the season finale and winked.

" Whoa, this is huge! When did you get this picture? " She examines the ad.

" Didn't. Found it from when you guys where in 7th grade. That's why you look so different..." I trail off and watch her expression. I hope she doesn't think that I stole it or something.

" Oh cool. " She nods her head in approval.

" Well do you want to do the show live? Or record it in advance? I have the questions all set, but I haven't looked through them yet. " I show her the stack of questions.

" Live! I want to be a journalist one day. " She smiles at me and shows off her pearly whites.

" Come in on saturday and we can do the show then. "

" What time? "

" Around 7 pm. " I shrug and she hands me a bottle of perfume.

" OK, would you mind spraying this all over you're stage the next time you have a guest? It's Angel perfume. "

" Sure. See you soon! "

* * *

Arianna POV

Stage 6

Saturday Night

" Places everybody! " Stanley, the show's producer yelled out.

" Alicia? Where are you? " I called out, trying to find a tan body with long black hair.

" Here! " Alicia comes scurrying through the crowd full of fans. " Sorry, I was having trouble parking..."

" No problem. We're starting in 2 minutes by the way. "

" Cool. Do you think that the PC is here? "

" Yeah, maybe. I heard about you being kicked out...tough luck. Well, maybe this show will bring you back in. "

" Sure, Sure. " Alicia sat down in the orange chair and flatten down her hair. She made sure her tribal print dress was perfect and straighten out her belt.

" We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! " Stanley shouted and the audience hushed. It was show time.

* * *

No POV

" HI! I'm Arianna Miller, and for this new episode of the Reunion Show, I have with me, Alicia Rivera! Today we have tons of questions for this controlling alpha! " Alicia dropped her jaw and narrowed her eyes at Arianna.

" Yeah, I'm so ready for this. Ari-ah-na. " Arianna shrugged and picked up the stack of questions.

" First, hawtjuicyaddict wants to know Why you are so bi***y now. She says you were super nice before and no one likes a mean alpha. "

" I guess it's just because when Massie left, the PC kind of disbanded. I heard some people talking and they said that Massie should come back so everything can go back to normal. I decided to be like Massie and take control and become the best alpha ever. I have accomplished that and now, I'm even better than Massie ever was. "

" So you think of Massie as a kind of role model? " Arianna asked, leaning in closer.

" No way! I just thought that the girls would respond better if I used Massie's alpha methods. Being a b*tch. " Alicia said, tossing her hair aside. Quickly rolling her eyes, Arianna went to the next question.

" Next, hawtjuicyaddict wants to know who you are currently dating! "

" Um, currently, no one. Josh broke up with me. He said that...he thinks...that I'm not into him anymore. Not like I used to be. " Alicia sniffed and Arianna handed her a tissue.

" Don't worry, you'll find the right guy soon! "

" Oh, I know. Derrick Harrington is starting to check me out! " Alicia winked and blew a kiss into the crowd in front of the stage.

" You know that that was Massie's old boyfriend, and she's currently single, what if he goes back to her? "

" Of course I know, but she has an eye on James, that british hottie. She won't need another boy to follow her around. "

" On to the next question, also asked by hawtjuicyaddict, if you join the PC under Massie's reign, are you going to try to overthrow her again? I noticed that you have been kicked out of the PC. Do you want to go back? " I ask her leaning in for the gossip scoop.

" I do have somethings up my sleeve. I am planning to join the PC. Go back as the pathetic beta, and let Massie think that I am weak and that I can't handle the stress of being an alpha. Then, I'll convince Kristen, Dylan, and Claire that Massie is spreading rumors about them that I actually will spread and then they will come to my side and I will over take the PC again. Massie will beg to join because she can't handle being a LBR. " Smirking Alicia confessed her plan to the camera.

" Er...should you have really told me you're plan? " Arianna asks as she points towards the stunned camera crew and the people in the audience. Then she motions towards the camera, which is filming live.

" Oh, right. Uh, ignore what I just said please! " Alicia winks at Arianna secretly and she realizes that this was all a trick. Massie and PC were probably watching this episode and thought she was being stupid for saying her genius plan on live television. Alicia is smarter than people give her credit for.

" On to the next question! Flying in Visceral Aplombs wants to know if Skye has ever made you feel insecure? "

" DUH! At BADASS, Skye was always rubbing it in that she was the captain, but she was horrible with a capital H! "

" And why was she the captain? "

" Her parents were the owners of the studio, but I was the best one there! All the dancers and teachers totally ah-greed with me! But it was no use. "

" Next question! " Arianna could feel the madness boiling through Alicia's body. " This next one is from Glittering Moonlight. She wants to know what you think about Massie staying in Westchester. "

" I absolutely hate it! She thinks that she can just waltz on in here and take over the PC and OCD! I think that it's unfair that Massie can have whatever she wants whenever she wants it. It really upsets me. It's like Skye all over again! I'm always in the shadows, someone is always overshadowing me! Even when I am the alpha, something is always above me. " Alicia shrugged and looked down.

" Don't be embarrassed. I think that you're a good dancer. Want to show us some moves? "

" Welll...OK! " Alicia stood up and took off her brown open toe booties.

" Welcome DJ Alexx with two Xs to the stage folks! He's here to spin the track for Alicia and her hot moves! " Arianna called out and the spotlight shone on a man grinning and signaling to let a girl call him. Alicia counted herself in and did a bunch of cool hip hop and jazz moves. After the song ended, the people stood up and clapped for Alicia.

" Thank you! I know I have great talent! "

" Way to be modest! Next question from Glittering Moonlight is what do you think of Massie?! " Arianna jokes.

" I think she _was _a great alpha. But now, London has changed her and she's just a pathetic alpha, still alive in the alpha business living on her 7th and 8th grade days. She may have everyone else fooled, but I don't believe the tough act for one second. " Alicia said with her eyes narrowed, determined to show the world that Massie was no longer a queen.

" We'll be back in a few minutes! Stay tuned for more from the fab-bu alpha of OCD! "

* * *

No POV

Commerical Break

" What was that? You were like dissing me on the interview! And then a few seconds later, you act like my best friend!? " Alicia shouted at Arianna once the producer said that they were clear.

" Uh, hellllo! This is show business! It's my job! Oh, and does OCD have uniforms? " Alicia blushed, she realized that Arianna had her dream job and she was her age. She was totally embarrassed that she didn't know any better.

" Oh..right and no, thank god! Why? "

" My mom says I have to enroll into a school and do the show every saturday. And I chose OCD! Massie said I could hang with her and the PC! "

" WHAT! Why don't you just hang with me and my crew? The cheerleaders! "

" You have a crew? OCD has cheerleaders? For who? "

" Um, Brairwood? Our brother school... "

" Ohhkay. Oh, hold on for a moment..." Arianna turned towards her assistant.

" There is an anonymous video that came in for us to put on the show. I have looked over it already and it is safe. "

" Good, be ready to put it on for after we come back. " The assistant nodded and went to give the video to a cameraman.

" Anyways, keep an open mind. You belong with the best of the best, the cheerleaders. "

" I'll think about it. " Arianna grinned, she hadn't even start school yet, and people were already begging for her to join them.

* * *

No POV

" We're back! With Alicia Rivera! We have one last question for you, from Glittering Moonlight, she wants to know what you're best day ever was. "

" Probably when OCD recognized me as the rightful alpha. One day, they just acted like I was the new and better Massie. I did miss Massie, and that brought my game down, but she's out of the PC now, so she should be no distraction anymore. From then on, it was all good luck! " Alicia admitted.

" You mean you're out of the PC? I had a word with Miss. Block and the rest of the PC earlier this week and they said that you were out and your old group, the heart-nets are coming back together? Is this true? " Arianna asked, earning giggles from the audience, for Arianna had just embarrassed the former alpha of the PC.

" I chose to be out of the PC, I figured that Massie would just take her spot back, so I wanted to have a group where there wasn't a member who tried to take my alpha spot. " Alicia blushed and ducked her head, her cover had been blown. ' I guess this show business is more revealing than I thought... ' Sighing, she knew she had to keep it together and show OCD who was boss.

" Anyways, during the break, we were given a video! Here is it folks. " Turning around, Arianna and Alicia faced a big screen. The video played and it turned out to be a video of Alicia being kicked out of the PC. Gasping, Alicia turned towards Arianna.

" How could you do this to me? You ruined my chances of becoming a journalist and my rep.! " She hissed out of the corner of her mouth. The lights came back on and the video vanished.

" Well, wasn't that something...huh folks? " Arianna smiled meekly at Alicia. " Now, we're going to play a game. There will be two contestants and they will be picked from our website where they have entered their names to be chosen. Then, we will ask them questions about the PC and Alicia, if they know the answer than they will buzz it in! The winner will get a special prize! " Alicia clapped her hands and waited to see who would be picked. The stagehand handed Alicia an envelope and gestured for her to open it.

" The winners are..." Alicia's voice faltered. This was not going to be good. " Olivia Ryan and Massie Block. " Long after Massie left, Alicia convinced herself that she needed to get rid of all distractions. That included her side friend, Olivia Ryan. Alicia declared her an LBR and made her an outcast at OCD. She heard that she made some new friends, but not enough to be a B-lister again.

" Come on up here! " Arianna smirked, this might not be good for Alicia, but it was good for her! She got a good show out of it and good ratings! " Alicia, why don't you ask the questions? " Alicia waited for Massie and Olivia to go to their podiums. She stared at Olivia, who was wearing a baggy band t-shirt and jeans with lace-up boots. Alicia didn't think Olivia was one to be a goth chick, or go with band shirts. Looking over at Massie, she could see the alpha straightening out her white sundress that looked like it was made for a goddess. She had a lavender statement necklace on and she had purple summer wedges with straps, the outfit screamed alpha.

" Um, the first question, what is my favorite color? " Massie buzzed in a second before Olivia did.

" Easy, Orange. " Massie smirked, it was clear that the rest of the PC was here as well. Alicia had no idea if they were going to talk to her. She did go from a confident alpha, to a weak beta. _Again. _

" Question one goes to Massie. Next question, what do I like to say the most? Point or Given? " Alicia asked, whispering so that Olivia and Massie wouldn't hear the fear in her voice, even though the microphones were picking up everything. Olivia hit the button right away, glancing over to Massie, she threw a quick victory smile and held up her finger.

" Point! " Alicia shyly nodded.

" That one goes to Olivia. Third question is, which type of dance is my favorite, ballet, jazz, or street (hip-hop)? " Alicia grinned secretly, she never really exposed them to dancing, so this one should be harder.

" Oh! Oh! Oh! " Olivia jumped up and down and hit her button. " BALLET! " Alicia shook her head.

" Incorrect. Mass? " Covering her mouth, Alicia realized she had just called Massie, Mass, this was going to be social suicide. Massie grinned, showing off her pearly whites.

" Jazz. " Alicia blushed, Massie must be getting her revenge...right?

* * *

**CLIFFY! I am so sorry but I felt like putting a cliff right there. I will try to update on Friday or this weekend, but I kinda have a busy weekend. This is going to be part 1 and part 2 will come soon! Again I am sorry about not updating much but I will try to update as much as I can! BTW! I know that Alicia's show isn't done yet, but to get ready, please GIVE QUESTIONS FOR CLAIRE, THE NEXT GUEST in advance! Thanks for Reading and still reading this even though I'm being totally lazy about this...**

_dreamsareinfinity6 _


	4. I believe in Alicia do you? Part 2

**I believe in Alicia do you? PART 2**

**A/N: thank you so much for all of you who reviewed and said that you want me to continue this! (: ALSO: what do you prefer? Apple or Grape Juice? BTW there is a poll on my profile...please take it because it has to do with what stories I should continue! And no, I will not delete the stories that don't get any votes! I just won't update them...as much. **

this was written for allie who is awesome... soory alllieeee ur totally right :P (loool we were in english class)

* * *

The Reunion Show Stage

No POV

Alicia gulped, Massie was proving that she still had what it takes to be alpha. Glancing down at the notecards, Alicia caught Olivia's eye and saw anger flash in them.

" Next Question... What is my favorite type of clothing? " Massie's eyebrows went up, there's no way she would say _those _words. Olivia slapped her buzzer.

" Open toed boots. "

" Correct. " Alicia looked towards Massie, who rolled her eyes. Alicia glanced down at her boots and decided that she would never wear these again, even though they were her favorite pair of shoes.

" _Ugly _open toed boots is the correct term. " She murmured, hoping that no one would catch that. Alicia sighed and tried to keep her cool, even though she was pretty sure that Massie was on to her.

" Next, what is my second career choice after journalist? " Alicia smiled happily, but Arianna rolled her eyes at that one. Alicia didn't have _any _experience at all, well it seemed like it. Massie smirked and slammed down on her buzzer.

" Model, but uh, I would get rid of those open toe boots you call fashionable. " Alicia narrowed her eye, this time, Massie had sparked something inside of her. Maybe she did have an alpha inside of her.

" Like how you call purple the color of royalty? " Alicia shot back, expecting Massie to double back in shame. But the opposite happened. She laughed.

" It is actually. You can look on Queen Emma of England's website, she clearly states that _purple _is the color or royalty. " Massie smirked as the crowd checked their phones to see if it was true. Alicia blushed, either it was join Massie as the pathetic beta, maybe even gamma now or try to take her down.

" Next, what career is my next choice after journalist? " Massie pushed the button with one french manicured hand.

" Model. " Massie grinned; she could tell she was making Alicia uncomfortable.

" And we'll be back with more questions after this break! " Arianna called out before Alicia could ask another question. Alicia sighed a breath of relief; things were not going well for her. Looking up, she could see the PC coming her way. She excitedly smiled at them, expecting them to hug her, asking to join the heart-nets.

" Hey guys! Want to- " Alicia started, but was finished by Massie.

" Want to come over after the show and start packing for the shopping trip? " Alicia's heart dropped. " Arianna might come, she's like, the perfect addition to the PC! " Her heart dropped even more. Arianna was basically a better Alicia, she had her own show, kind of reporting gossip, and she was totally popular and famous!

" I can't believe that we get to go to London, Paris, Milan, Hong Kong, Sydney, and HOLLYWOOD! " Claire squealed. Alicia's jaw dropped, since when did Massie plan shopping trips? And when could Claire afford designer brands?

" I know! And OCD will go crazy when we announce that one lucky girl gets to come with! First class, five star hotels, restaurants, and designer brands! " Dylan said as she waved to Arianna.

The PC exchanged secret smiles, unaware that Alicia was listening, too caught up in their own conversation. Alicia smirked; she was going to be that lucky person. No matter what it took to be her, Alicia was going on that trip.

" Better start packing! " She mumbled and started a list of things she would need for the trip.

* * *

No POV

The Reunion Show Stage

" And we're back with more Alicia trivia! And do you PC lovers know who these two contestants are? The infamous MASSIE BLOCK! " Arianna paused as the audience erupted in applause. " And OLIVIA RYAN! Alicia's other ex-best friend! " The crowd gave a few confused claps and some just ignored her. Olivia shrugged and gave Massie a half smile.

" You're not friends with Alicia right? Good. She deserves it. " Massie smirked, looks like there was trouble for the 20 (Alicia and Olivia).

" So, uh, what color did I want to dye my hair in 7th grade? " Alicia stood put her phone away and stopped pretending to text. Massie rolled her eyes; she knew that trick, when she went to PMS she did that constantly. Olivia slowly pushed her button, hoping that Massie would buzz in before her.

" Blonde, like me. " Olivia said, making Alicia blush.

" Uh, yeah. Um, who was my first boyfriend? " Massie raised an eyebrow, she remembered that earlier Alicia had said that Derrick had the hots for her. Yeah, right. She buzzed in anyways, she had to win and beat Alicia at her own game. Literally.

" Josh Hotz. "

" Correct. Next, where is my dream location? Hawaii or Brazil? " Alicia asked, hoping to stump Massie and let Olivia win. But to Alicia's dismay, Massie's buzzer buzzed first.

" Hawaii! Duh, it's because you want to go to the beach where Justin Bieber and Selena kissed! " Massie exclaimed. " And Brazil is too fake for you; remember you said that it's a knockoff version of spain? But Alicia _Rivers_, South America is totally original. " Massie smirked when she saw Alicia's angered face. She had just reminded Westchester that she was fannish. She widens her grin as the results flashed on the big screen: Massie, 5 and Olivia, 3. Arianna stood up and clapped.

" Miss. Massie! You get a whole day with Alicia Rivera! Or is it Rivers? Sorry, I just can't tell! " Massie smirked, but Olivia sneaked a glance towards Alicia and saw her gulping, trying to think of a comeback. It was even worse that Arianna and Massie were humiliating her on live TV, probably ruining her chances of becoming a journalist. But why should Olivia care? Alicia collected her cool and snapped at Arianna.

" It's Rivera. Get you're facts right people! " Alicia glared at Massie, who slaughtered on brown sugar lip gloss and shrugged. " And, I can't spend a whole day with that! " Alicia crossed her arms, not caring that she was on live TV, being humiliated.

" You have to, I won, fair and square. Be at my house tomorrow at 4. " Massie strutted off the stage where the PC hugged her and shot glares behind Massie's back towards Alicia.

" Well, that's all for our show today folks! Our next guest will be CLAIRE LYONS! The LBR who turned into the alpha's BFF in less then 3 months! (**A/N: just guessing there.)** Remember to ask her questions down below in the comment section! Thanks for watching and stay tune for next time! " Arianna waved to the camera and the producer popped out from behind.

" Good show everybody! " Alicia groaned, this had been a horrible show. She suspected that Massie had asked Arianna to be mean to her, she didn't act like that for Massie's interview. Walking backstage, she accidently bumped into a guy her age. Looking him up and down, she noticed he was kind of cute. He had spiky black hair and had a good tan. He had muscles on his arms and seemed flirty. His eyes lingered on her breasts for too long, but she was used to it by now. In fact, she used it to her advantage. Sticking out her chest, Alicia ran her hand down his arms, squeezing his biceps. He grinned cockily and winked at the fact that Alicia was flirting with him .

" Hey, what's up? I saw you're show, tough luck. Alicia, right? I'm Luke. " Alicia grinned, pushing her body closer to his. He looked down, and blushed.

" Yeah, that's me. So I was thinking, maybe we could meet up at the Starbucks at the Westchester mall? On Sunday? " He nodded and handed her his number.

" Sure, see you there beautiful. " He walked away and Alicia giggled, she had just gotten a cute guy's number. She sat down against a wall and sighed. She just remembered that she had to spend the day with Massie tomorrow. Looking up, she saw Massie and the PC walking down towards her, their heels echoing all around them.

" Heeeey, Leesh. Can't wait to see you on Sunday! " Dylan called out, giggling.

"What are we doing? " Alicia asked, hoping that they would forgive her.

" Oh, just come in a maid's outfit. You'll be filling in for Inez while she's on a trip. " Alicia raised an eyebrow. Maid? She doesn't do _maid_ outfits.

" Sorry, I don't think I can make it… I have a date with this guy, Luke, he's super cute! Can we make it another day? " Alicia waved the paper around, mocking Massie. Who leaned down and snatched it away. Glancing down at the paper, Massie smirked.

" Looks like I just got a new number for Dylan! Thanks Alicia! By the way, my parents aren't going to be there, so make sure the house is extra clean. " Massie walked off and the PC trailed after her. Alicia sniffed; this week was not getting better.

" Looks like you underestimated Massie…" Olivia's voice surprised Alicia and she nodded her head, hoping that Olivia wouldn't humiliate her as well.

" Yup, I always end up looking like the fool. " Olivia held out her hand for Alicia to hold and pulled her up.

" Come on, let's go to the mall. " Olivia and Alicia exchanged smiles; maybe things were going to change for Alicia. She and Olivia talked about the old times when they went to teen vogue and Massie crashed their photo shoot. But a tiny voice was nagging her at the back of her head, Massie had thousands of fans that would support her, but how many were there for her? There _had_ to be Alicia fans out there, right?

* * *

**I want to thank you for being patient with me and letting me take my time with updating my stories. If you think that I need to step it up and update soon, then just comment or PM me saying so. I tried to update as soon as possible (on Friday/today), and where I live it will probably be like ten when I update this, but like 3 for some. I know how it feels to really like a story and then they never update…and thank you so much for commenting and giving me questions! You're comments really get me inspired. Also, I hope I made this long enough for you! (: Sorry if this is like really long but I had a lot to say! Remember to leave more questions for CLAIRE! And take my poll on my profile…and comment below saying if you like Apple Juice or Grape Juice better…Thanks for reading!**

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	5. The Blonde's Decision PART 1

**Congrats to The Reunion Show which got... FIRST PLACE! Since this story got first place, I will always continue this story, along with It girl, but it girl will have more breaks than this one. I might keep doing this story in parts...idkk tell me what you think!**

* * *

The Reunion Show Chapter 4: The Blonde's Decision Part 1

NO POV

" Beau-ti-fulll Miss. Lyons! Just beautiful! " Claire stifled a giggle as her photography teacher, Mr. Lasser praised her sunset pictures. " Can't wait to see what you have next Thursday! " He handed her camera back and gestured for the next person to show him their pictures. Claire was in her photography class with Cam, her boyfriend, who was still as romantic as, well, a romantic guy! Walking out of the classroom, Claire saw Cam taking a picture of an ant walking on the sidewalk.

" Cam? Are you ready to go? " Claire squatted besides Cam who looked at his pictures.

" Yeah, did you know that if you get a ant stuck inside your ear then it's foot steps become really loud? " Cam asked, standing up and pulling Claire up with him.

" I didn't. " Claire giggled and started walking down the road with Cam by her side. " Are you coming to my episode of the Reunion Show? " Claire looked up hopefully and met Cam's blue and green eyes. He smiled softly and his eyes seem to burst with excitement.

" I wouldn't miss it even if I got an offer to be paid a billion dollars to sleep. " Claire blushed and looked towards the ground. Cam brought her chin up, leaning forward, Claire closed her eyes, knowing that he would kiss her, for the very first time. Claire leaned in, and their lips touched. Claire felt Cam's hands holding her face and running through her hair, while she brought her hands to rest on his chest. Cam deepened the kiss, and Claire kissed right back. She could feel sparks flying all around her and everything around them, faded.

" CLAIRE! " A voice interrupted and Claire left go of Cam, gasping for air. Turning to her right, she saw a fannish beauty speed walking towards her.

" Oh, hey Alicia... " Alicia smiled and wiped her eyebrows, getting rid of any sweat.

" Hi! So I was wondering...do you want to come to my place tomorrow? " Alicia asked, widening her eyes, trying to look innocent. Cam walked away and went to take more pictures, knowing that this was probably PC stuff.

" Sorry Alicia, but I'm already staying over at Massie's. She said she has to show us something important, and I really don't want to miss that. She had a serious tone to her voice. " Alicia nodded, understanding and slightly jealous that someone had to take her beta spot in the PC, probably the most respected clique ever at OCD. " And besides, I have my interview on saturday. " Claire turned to walk away so that she wouldn't be tempted to go by Alicia's begging.

" That's ok, but remember to come to my party next week sunday! I'll give you a invite later! " Alicia called out, making sure that Claire would hear. Claire tensed and gave a quick thumbs up before speeding off to join Cam. Alicia smirked, Massie was going down.

* * *

***clairebear - Claire**

**clairebear: mass ? u ther ?**

**massiekur: yes ? **

**clairebear: i ran in2 alicia 2day nd she sed tht shes having a party nxt sun!**

**massiekur: ! wen ?**

**clairebear: sunday**

**massiekur: did anything else hppn tht i shud kno bout ?**

**clairebear: she invited me 2 her house on fri 4 a sleepovr but i declined **

**massiekur: did u say i had 2 show u something? (which i cant wait 2 show u btw!)**

**clairebear: yup! she seemed jellly (: **

**massiekur: kay (: c u 2nite**

**clairebear: ok! (: cant wait **

Massie flopped down on her bed and called for Bean.

" Bean! Why does this have to happen? Why can't Alicia just accept the fact that I'm back and I'm taking my crown? " Bean whimpered and put his paw up, trying to scratch his eye. " I should through a party too! And on the same day! " Not that she would admit it, but Massie secretly wanted Alicia back. Sighing, Massie slipped into her silk PJs and brushed her brunette hair. Staring at the mirror, Massie saw a young, beautiful, and confident Alpha. If only she felt like that on the inside at _all _times.

" Night Massie. " Her mom poked her head in Massie's room and turned off the lights. " Have a good night. " She waited for her mom to close the door and leave. Once her mother left, Massie turned on her computer and opened her IM app.

*** MM - Marvelous Marvils **

**bigredhead: hey mass!**

**massiekur: heeeey**

**bigredhead: did u hear about alicia? **

**massiekur: yah im throwing a party 2 nd dont 4get she still has 2 b our maid (: **

**bigredhead: oh yah! we shud totes steal her fone !**

**massiekur: luv the way u think dyl**

**bigredhead: plz i bet u were alredy thinking of it ;)**

**bigredhead: bsides u came up w/ the brilllll party plan!**

**massiekur: ikr? thnkz nd tom we'll plan the party nd get claire redy 4 her interview**

**bigredhead: cant wait! gtg my mom is yelling me about MM -_-**

Exiting out of Dylan's chatbox, Massie opened up another one with Claire and Kristen.

**clairebear: i cant believe the nerve of alicia :(**

**sexysportsbabe: we're planning the party on fri rite? **

**massiekur: nd sunday wen alicia's ther xcept we giv fake info :)**

**clairebear: ahmazing plan**

**sexysportsbabe: do u think alicia will believe tht the plans r real? **

**clairebear: worth a shot rite? **

**massiekur: dont worry alicia thinks shes an alpha in a beta's body...so not tru she haznt evn been taught of the alpha ways **

**sexysportsbabe: so tru **

**clairebear: (: **

Massie grinned and started her Current State of the Union.

In:

The Reunion Show

Westchester

Arianna Miller

Out:

The Hills

England

Alicia Rivers

Alicia is going to have a few bumpy rides this week. Massie grinned and checked her facebook, 2,589 friends, Alicia? 1,453! Massie squealed, Alicia's friends number has dropped! Smirking to herself, Massie picked out her outfit for the next day.

* * *

Block estate - Massie's room

Friday Night - 8:00

No POV

Massie clapped her hands and waited for the noise to die down. Glancing towards her phone, she saw that she had gotten another 14 friends.

" As you know, Alicia is throwing a party, but so are we! "

The PC exchanged secretive grins and turned their heads towards Massie.

" This is our brill. plan! " Massie showed them a white board full of steps and read them out loud.

" Step 1: Trick Alicia by giving her fake info about our party when she comes over to be our maid.

2: Take her phone and change her Facebook info and pictures.

3: Give out invitations to our party at school

4: Give Alicia the chance to come back, as Omega with Dylan as our beta, or feel the wrath of the NPC

5: Make it look like Alicia is copying our style...because she probably will.

6: Put Alicia down in history as the former Alpha who was demolished by someone is is technically new in like, a month! "

Claire applauded and Dylan stood up.

" Really? Me as the beta? " Massie nodded her head and sat down on her purple chair, getting comfortable.

" Yeah, I mean before Alicia was beta, you were. I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself again. " Kristen grinned and tried to look happy for her best friend.

" Congrats Dyl Pickle! " Dylan giggled, remembering that nickname from when they were in 6th grade.

" Wow, Dylan, I can't believe you were beta before! I thought Alicia always was the beta queen. " Claire said, in wonder. Massie laughed.

" Don't worry, you will all get your chance to be betas. " Kristen grinned secretly, finally she would get to show Massie what was in her besides a soccer girl. " By the way, I can't _wait _show you our NEW headquarters, but not today because there is a delay in the building, but by next week friday, it should be done! " The NPC squealed and laughed at each other.

" So guys? I have to tell you something... " Claire leaned in closer and waited for the rest of the NPC to scoot closer. " Today, I had my first kiss with Cam! " Kristen and Dylan high-fived each other while Massie asked for all the details.

" What happened? " Claire grinned, hoping to keep the special details to herself.

" Well, he just leaned in and I did too...and then when we kissed, it was like magic! Until Alicia came and tried to get me to sleepover at her house. " Claire rolled her eyes and hoped that the NPC wouldn't ask for more details.

" Wow Claire! Can't wait to hear about your second and third kiss too! " Massie joked while reaching for more mini strawberries laid out on the snacks table next to her.

" If there anymore. " Claire joked back. Giggling, Dylan burped out.

" Cam and Claire, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! " Kristen laughed and made her hands into puppets that were kissing each other.

" Oh, Cam! Oh, Claire! " She mimicked. Claire and Massie giggled, encouraged by Kristen and Dylan's show, Massie stood up and pretended to put on a play, being both Cam and Claire.

" Oh, Claire, I love you. " Massie said in a low voice, changing her pitch to a higher one, she tossed her hair. " Oh Cam, I know you do. " Laughing Claire shaked it off.

" I wonder what Cam is doing now? " Claire said out loud.

" Prob with Derrick, Kemp, and Chris. Maybe Josh. " Kristen said, picking up a pickle to eat. Claire shrugged and went back to snacking on her gummy worms.

* * *

*** cfisher123 - Cam**

**nikki16 - Nikki (the girl from Cam's summer camp and old love interest)**

**nikki16: Cam ? r u ther**

**cfisher123: oh hey Nikki **

**nikki16: heey! guess wut!? **

**nikki16: i have huuugee news! **

**cfisher123: ur moving here or sumthing lyk tht? **

**nikki16: YES! howd u kno ? **

**cfisher123: uh 4 real? i just guessed...**

**nikki16: yah... u dont seem vry happy**

**cfisher123: itz just tht...i hav a gf, Claire**

**nikki16: oh. i thot u sed tht u wud always lyk me nd only me? rem summer camp ?**

**nikki16: we used 2 tok 2 each other _alll_ the time aftr summer camp**

**cfisher123: i didnt kno how 2 tell u**

**cfisher123: we can still b friends just not bf nd gf kay?**

**nikki16: ...**

**cfisher123: things just hppned nd i just fell in luv with Clairebear**

**nikki16: clairebear? im just losing more and more respect for u**

**nikki16: wutevs ull still hang with me wen i come l8r this week rite? **

**cfisher123: surre but i mite hav some things w/ claire shes going on a tv show (:**

**nikki16: myb i can cum w/ ? **

**cfisher123: idk it mite b awkwrd...**

**nikki16: oh...welll no big ill just b lyk hi im cam's x-gf **

**cfisher123: but we didnt go out**

**nikki16: no but we almost did rem? **

**cfisher123: wen i finally had the courage the end of camp...**

**nikki16: yah but then we decided we shudnt do a long distance relationship**

**cfisher123: but i didnt ask u out! **

**nikki16: u didnt break up w/ me either**

**cfisher123: look i lyk claire now **

**cfisher123: so just tell me wen u wnt a tour or wutevr ill ask claire if u can come 2 her show **

**nikki16: yaay! (: c u l8r cammie!**

* * *

Cam POV

" Dude, you have it bad! " Derrick slapped his back and laughed. I turned towards him and snorted, rolling my eyes.

" ME? What about you, Massie, and Alicia? And I quote...On her interview she said that you had the hots for her. " Kemp raised an eyebrow while Chris just chugged on a pepsi cola.

" Tough luck. Alpha vs. Alpha. " Chris burped out. " It's a love triangle! "

" Who do you really like though? " Kemp rolled his eyes while I ate gummy worms slowly, thinking about Claire and... Nikki. I know, I'm not with Nikki or anything, but I remember those days when we were " together ", it felt like young love. We had something... special that I can't explain, I don't even know if Claire and I have those kind of sparks.

_Flashback: No POV_

_" Cam! Stop it! " Nikki giggled, while Cam continued splashing her with water from the lake nearby. _

_" Stop what, Nikki? " Nikki glared and looked like she was about to chase Cam and run him over. _

_" Water fight! " Nikki burst into a smile and bent down, brought up a handful of water and threw it at Cam. _

_" What just happened? " Cam stood up, and looked dazed. He looked around himself, looking to see if anyone saw that. _

_" I just splashed you! " Nikki laughed and the wind blew her hair to the side. Cam bent down and silently splashed Nikki who gasped for air._

_" CAM! " Nikki stood up and ran into the lake, getting her shirt and shorts wet. She dived under and resurfaced 4 seconds later. She wiped her hair out of her face and motioned for Cam to follow her in. _

_" Nikki? " Cam hesitantly entered the lake as well, trying not to get his clothes wet. Nikki turned around and beckoned for Cam to come closer. _

_" Hehe. " Nikki ran towards Cam, arms spread out wide. Cam had no time to run away because Nikki ran into his chest, hugging him tightly, getting him wet. Cam smiled and hugged her back. He smelled her hair, which smelled partially like flowers, and partially like lake water. He could feel her snuggling closer into his chest, and he held her tighter. _

_" Nikki? Want to go get a snack from the food cabin? " Cam glanced down at Nikki's two big brown eyes and they slowly let go of their firm grasps, but still letting their hands rest on each other. _

_" Yeah...let's go. " But neither of them moved, and stayed in each other hands. Cam slowly moved down, towards Nikki's lush lips. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips..._

Cam POV

" Earth to Cam? " Derrick waved his hand in front of Cam's face. " You have a new IM from Claire. " I opened my eyes and checked my computer. Sighing, I typed a response back.

**clairebear: hey (:**

**cfisher123: hi my friend from camp is moving here nd i was wondering if she can come c ur show ? **

**clairebear: sure (: wutz her name? **

**cfisher123: nikki **

**clairebear: sure! how do u kno her? **

**cfisher123: oh summer camp**

**clairebear: cool! well i gtg bye Cammie! **

I felt my heart take a blow, she called me Cammie. Just like Nikki did.

" Do you think I'm falling for Nikki? " I asked, half listening, half daydreaming. Kemp raised an eyebrow and handed me a soda.

" Cam, I'm going to give you some advice. Who's hotter? " Kemp wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. Typical Kemp advice.

" They are both so pretty! I can't chose just one! " Chris mimicked my voice and put his hands to his chest.

" Whatever. I'm with Claire, and I like _Claire_, not Nikki. " I said, hoping that my flashbacks of Nikki would go away. Kemp starting dancing to Gangnam style and shouted,

" Whoop, Whoop! " I grinned and joined it, trying to ignore the thoughts in the back of my head.

* * *

Alicia POV

" No, No, NO! " I shouted, looking through my closet, full of Ralph Lauren and the occasional Louis Vitton. " Moom! I have to go shopping! " I shouted, making sure my outfit was in season in the mirror. My mom poked her head into my room.

" What Alicia? " She stepped into my room and wearing a business suit.

" I need to go shopping! And what are you wearing mom? It looks like you're a stewardess! " I rolled my eyes and checked myself out in the mirror again. " Can I bring Olivia? "

My mom sighed and waved her hand, already half out of my room.

" Whatever, take the limo and pick up Olivia, but you have a new limit on your credit card. " I dropped my jaw. New _limit? _This week is the worst one of my life! First, I have to be Massie's maid, then the cute guy's number is taken away! And now? I have a LIMIT on my credit card?

" Why? " I shouted so that my mom could hear from down the hall.

" You're spending way to much! Your limit is only 2,500 dollars every two weeks! " Groaning, I called Olivia, hoping that she would understand.

" Hey! Are you coming to get me now? " Alicia could hear music in the background and sighed.

" Sorry, but I have a LIMIT on my credit card. Can we resched. ? " I asked, hoping that she would agree.

" Sure, whatever. Bye. " Alicia could hear the irritated tone in Olivia's voice and felt like the click that ended the call was mocking her. Bouncing down on her bed, Alicia groaned and hit her head on her sheets and tried to fall asleep.

" IN, Massie Block, OUT, Alicia Rivera. " She whispered to herself and drifted off to lala land.

* * *

**HIIII! Did you like this PART 1 of the Blonde's Decision? I tried to make it as long as I could! Part 2 (and maybe 3 if it comes to that) will be coming soon! BTW I love Apple juice too! (Sorry grape juice lovers) I drank some grape juice yesterday and it like took all the sugar out of my body... ANYWAYS! I know it seems like Alicia is having all the bad luck and Massie has the good...but trust me, in the next few chapters, Alicia is going to get back her cute guy's number! Thanks for Reading and I hope you liked it! IT GIRLS IS COMING SOON! But my main priority is The Reunion Show and school! loool **

_forever and always, _

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	6. OC Form 1

**heeeeey! I have the next chapter being written right now, and here's a hint... PARTAYY! As you know, Alicia has been kicked out of the PC, and she is going to make her own clique. Here's you're chance to be in the story! Or your character that you make up! **

Fill out this form and send it to me or put it in the comments below!

Name:

Nationality:

Hair color:

Personality:

Clique position (Beta, Delta, Gamma, Omega):

Parents:

Crush/Boyfriend:

Why they want to join Alicia and/or hate Massie:

Favorite Color(s):

Popularity:

Typical Style:

Favorite Desigener:

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out soon! I'm making it as long as possible!

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	7. Introductions

**Heeeey sorry I told some people I was gonna update a while ago...but didn't...my bad! Anyways...this is a new character guide with new characters that I will add into the story soon. I also put Arianna (the host) in here because she will be going the clique soon and I don't really put much about her. BTW congrats to Hawtjuicyaddict, Glittering Moonlight, and fanficfanticgurl! Boy that is a tongue twister! :P I might change a few things here and there but other than that, it's pretty much the same! **

* * *

Luke Conger: The cute new guy that Alicia has her eye on! Luke has a thing for girls who seem to be extra flirty and outgoing. Luke is a student at Bairwood school for boys, and is the new hot thing at OCD. Luke has dark wavy hair and is a secret soccer prodigy, and when he shows the soccer coaches his skills, he might just become the new captain! Derrick better watch out because Luke is intent on getting that captain spot.

Ella Taylor Chan (ET): A Japanese beauty with dark black hair, it's almost blue and almond eyes. Ella is a complete A-lister and total ice queen. She knows secrets that could tear you up inside, and destroy your clique. Surprisingly, she has a nice side...to her friends, but to those who set her temper off, better watch out! Has been given the position, Delta by Alicia Rivera. She loves being in the spotlight, but lately that's been going to Alicia, Massie, and the soon to be new girl, Arianna Miller, famous host, so the only way to be back in the top ten? Join Alicia. She has an eye on Dylan Dang, but he seems to be avoiding her and hanging out with Kristen Gregory. (Likes the color Royal Blue and Designer, Marc by Marc Jacobs) **Fanficfanticgurl**

Camille Grace Huntington: A new British blonde flying from across the pond and ready to show Westchester, and Massie what she's made of. Her old life in Britain was horrible, and she's determined to turn it around in New York. Her piercing blue eyes can lure any man into her hands, and that man is Drew Williams, a new student from LA. Ready to join Alicia as the beta, and to get revenge on Massie for treating her like a LBR, Camille is coming to OCD in style, and Massie Block just got another enemy... (likes the color, tiffany blue and designer, Alexander McQueen) **Hawtjuicyaddict**

Victoria Lin (Tori): A Chinese brown haired beauty and ready to show her role model, Alicia Rivera what she's made of. Massie may think of her as an LBR, but she's ready to show her, that's she's totally not. She's fun and bubbly, but don't make her mad or she'll make you cry for your mommy! Given the title of Gamma, but is trying to secretly overthrow Camille and get the spot of Beta! Tori might be called a loser by the PC, but the world will soon know she's a total A-Lister. (Likes the colors neon pink and lime green and designer Ralph Lauren) **Glittering Moonlight **

Arianna Miller: The host of The Reunion Show, a hit TV show, at age 15! Her mom is a supermodel and actress for big movies and her dad is an actor. Arianna used to love the life of being home schooled, but now, she's ready to step out into the world and show people how amazing the PC is! Loving the red carpet events and having her name being chanted at the beginning of every show is starting to get to her, and her parents have decided to enroll her in OCD! Arianna is half excited, half nervous about joining OCD. After all, it's like a war zone in there (Massie and Alicia) and she's right in the middle of it! She's given a spot in both Massie and Alicia's cliques...it doesn't matter which one she choses, because her popularity rank is in second! Arianna knows what she wants, and will get it when she wants it. (Likes the color purple, has brown hair with red streaks in her hair, likes all types of designers)

Nikki Dalton: **(****A/N: In this story, I am making it where Claire doesn't know Nikki or those love letter things like in the Clique and I'm not really sure what her last name is so...) **Remembers every second with her and Cam from summer camp, and is still completely and totally in love. When Cam tells her that he has a girlfriend, she's heartbroken. There's only one way to get him back, lure him in and kiss him in front of Claire. Can Nikki get her Cammie back? Or will Claire get the last laugh?

* * *

**So I decided to show you what's going on with the Clique characters like Lisi Harrison does in her books... **

* * *

Massie Block: Totally ready to make her big appearance at school tomorrow and introduce her new member, Arianna Miller and her party invitations! Massie has been contacting her crush, James Winston back in England, but has a new flame for Derrick. Massie is shooting down her enemies right and left with a single bullet, but Alicia's social shot is going to need two bullets. Massie is shocked by Alicia's sudden newfound clique, and that she managed to get Luke's number back. Massie is NOT going down without a fight, especially since she just got back and better than ever, maybe Alicia will come back in check once Massie shows off her _second _purple streak. **  
**

Alicia Rivera: So not ready to be Massie's maid, although she has a plan or two that could get her scarping by in the social world, but it won't be enough to get back on top. She plans on using Derrick to make Massie jealous, but can't seem to crack her armor. Olivia might not want to join her, but she knows that others will. After getting back Luke's number, Alicia is ready to call in four special girls to join her clique. Will Massie find out or can Alicia continue her secret operation? Who knows, maybe Alicia would make a good omega...

Claire Lyons: Excited for her interview on LIVE tv! Claire takes Cam and his summer camp friend, Nikki. She turns down everything Claire offers, but takes everything Cam does. Claire can't tell what's going on between Nikki and Cam, but she knows that Cam is still hers...right? Commercials are more than just breaks though, Claire is about to find out that there is more to Cam then there seems to be.

Dylan Marvil: Marvelous Marvils is getting great reviews and Dylan is so excited to show off her ahmazing friends and popularity at OCD! Massie is back, and Dylan is super happy to be beta...again! Before Alicia, Dylan was the beta, but now Dylan is going to show Alicia that she's a better beta-alpha then her. Bad News? Camille Huntington is getting in her way of becoming the perfect beta. Can Dylan show Camille, Alicia, and Massie she's a better choice for being beta? Or will Camille replace her? **A/N: You will just have to wait to see if I mean in the OCD world or in the PC! ;) **

Kristen Gregory: Who would have thought that Kristen, the soccer sister, would be a great beta? No one, because no knows it..._yet. _There is no way for Kristen to express her beta material, unless she wants to wait forever for her turn to be PC's beta, which is very unlikely. Kristen doesn't know what to do, but when Dylan Dang comes and sweeps her off her feet, she can't help but feel in love. Will Kristen keep her true beta self inside? Or will she shine bright like a diamond? ;)

Derrick Harrington: Caught in a love triangle between Alicia and Massie, and doesn't know which way to turn. Derrick's position as captain is being threaten, and Derrick is unsure if he can save his spot on the soccer team. Derrick becomes super jealous when Luke starts getting a lot of attention from the PC and will do anything to stop this guy... especially since he seems to be losing both of Massie and Alicia's interests!

Cam Fisher: Torn between his girlfriend, and old friend and he can't chose one. His feelings for Nikki are still lingering, but Cam knows he has real sparks with Claire. He has to chose before drama emerges and Cam loses both girls. Cam needs to decide, because Massie is getting on to him...and there's no way she's going to keep a secret from Claire. Does it even help that Nikki follows him around like a lost dog?

Josh Hotz: Used to be totally in love with Alicia Rivera, and now hates her! Josh asks Massie to get revenge and says she already is. For all those times Alicia tried to overthrow her, and she needs Josh's help. Massie gives Josh a paper full of things he needs to do. Can he show Alicia that he's better off without her? Or will Josh expect the unexpected and have Alicia come crawling back to him and Massie on her knees? After all, he knows Massie is the Alpha of all Alphas. With a capital A.

Kemp Hurley: Totally crushing on Kristen Gregory, but ever since he dumped her after Massie left for England to chase after hot new girls, she's been ignoring him 24/7. He gets an insight from Alicia, but on one condition. Help her get her own revenge on Massie. Kemp is hesitant, especially since Massie is the alpha of OCD and Kristen's BFF. Will he take the risk and help Alicia? Or go on his instinct and get Kristen to fall in love with him? It doesn't even help that Dylan Dang is already sweeping her off her feet...

Chris Plovert: Carefree and totally laid-back...on the outside. On the inside, he's totally insecure, and has an eye on Dylan Marvil, the redheaded beauty of the PC. Can Chris get rid of his insecurities and show Dylan that he's the guy she's looking for? Or will Chris totally bomb his Plan A? Don't worry, there's always a plan B...

" But we all know that no one can surpass Massie, the next best thing? To walk besides her. " - Alicia (Book: Bratfest at Tiffany's)

* * *

**I hope you can't wait for the next chapter because that's when Nikki comes! Remember to ask questions for Claire! Part 2 and maybe 3 will be coming soon! I will prob update next month because I really want to get Claire's chapter(s) done! I know the quote above isn't the exact wording, but still! Thanks for Reading and I hope you will enjoy the next few chapters! Again, I am so sorry for not updating this earlier like I said I would...teehee! (:**

**P.S. I NEED A CLIQUE NAME 4 ALICIA'S CLIQUE!**

_just waiting for the sun and stars to move, _

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	8. The Blonde's Decision PART 2

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm having some... emotional feelings so writing this is helping me...and listening to awesome music (: I ALSO CHOSE THE CLIQUE NAME (thanks to Hawtjuicyaddict) icandies!

* * *

The Blonde's Decision Part 2

* * *

OCD fountain

Friday 7:27 AM

Alicia POV

I shielded my face from the sun as I searched through the crowd that surrounded the OCD fountain, the center of everything. I smirked as some girls came up to me and said that my Ralph Lauren Preppy boarding school outfit was so cute. I grinned and waved to Olivia who ignored me. I rolled my eyes, it didn't matter anyways, and I still had a group of people wanting to join me. _Massie may be back, _I thought to myself. _But I'm still the Alpha. _I laughed to myself silently. The former alpha hadn't even shown her face around OCD yet, and I was so ready for the day when she did. To take her down and show her what a real Alpha looked like.

" Shut up! " I shouted over the chattering of the girls around me. " I am interested in anyone that would like to be in my new clique! " Some girls exchanged glances and slowly left the mass of people. I rolled my eyes. _Such wimps! _I noticed one girl with blue hair. I pointed towards her. Her face lit up and stepped forward.

" I'm Ella Taylor, but call me ET. " She looked like she was going to burst into a happy dance, but quickly concealed it with a bored face. I smirked; she was so perfect for my new clique. I held out my hand.

" Welcome to my new clique..." She grinned and came to stand by my side. I scanned the courtyard again and saw a beautiful blonde who looked lost. " Hey! Blondie! Come here! " I shouted in her direction. She cautiously pranced towards me in her UNION JACK dress and I assumed she was obsessed with England or something.

" 'Ello. I'm new here, I moved from England and I was wondering if you could show me where-" She started to point towards a class on a paper, but I cut her off.

" I am the alpha of OCD, Alicia Rivera. Would you like to join my clique? " I stared at her, studying her posture, face, and clothes, and she seemed to be a totally loyal beta. She slowly grins and slips her schedule into her oversized tote bag.

" Sure. I'm Camille Huntington. Does Massie Block come here? I know her from our old school. " Camille looked like she was sweating and I rolled my eyes, probably another big Massie fan.

" Why? " She glanced over her shoulder and whispered into my ear.

" She was so mean to me in England! I want my revenge. I'm hoping she did something to you to? " I could hear the hatred in her voice and saw the hope she had in her eyes. I laughed.

" I used to be her beta and best friend. Then when she left, I became Alpha. Now she's back and she thinks that she can just take back her crown. Yeah, right! I'm keeping what's mine. " Camille grinned and ET seemed to be jealous that Camille was getting more attention then her. " I'm alpha, and you're beta. Oh, and ET's delta. Introductions will be given later, after we find our other members. "

" OK..." ET says as she tries to find girls who are waiting to see if they made the cut. I brush it off and hope that she understands. Camille is Massie's enemy, which means she will be more willing to do my bidding if I don't like Massie either. ET pointed out an average looking girl with brown hair, who was wearing all Ralph Lauren, and they weren't knockoffs. I nod in approval and called her over.

" Congrats, you've been chosen! " The girl squeals and smiles. She fans her face with her hands and pretends to faint.

" You are the best alpha OCD has ever had! I'm Victoria, by the way. But you can call me Tori. " She grins as the rest of the school fades away and talks about the new found clique. At least the attention wasn't on Massie, but me!

" Thanks Tori! You're Gamma OK? By the way, Arianna Miller might be in our clique, but she will NOT be alpha. Oh, and Camille is beta, and ET is delta. Ob-vi I'm alpha. " I say as Tori calms down. Camille raises her hand and sits up straight.

" What do you mean _might_? " She raises an eyebrow. " And we don't really know each other. How are we supposed to be a great clique and rule the school? " I sigh, ah-vi she didn't know who Arianna Miller was.

" Massie also invited her into the PC, Arianna Miller is basically everything I want to be...she's a journalist who has her own celebrity talk show, goes to red-carpet events, and world famous! And we're going to have a weekly sleepover every Friday at my house. We'll work on getting closer then." ET's mouth formed into a tiny Oh and Tori shifted from one foot to another. Camille twirled the ends of her hair and tried to hide behind them. I turned around and saw a sleek black limo. I gulped; it looked like my nightmare was about to become a reality...

* * *

Block Limo to OCD courtyard

Friday 7:18 AM

NO POV

Massie Block strutted out of her perfectly huge estate and into her shiny black limo, driven by Isaac, who was also her friend. She fluffed her hair and buckled her seatbelt.

" Go to the PC's houses! Not Alicia's, though. I can't wait for today! It's officially the day when I get to rule the school, again! " She giggled, knowing that she was babbling. " Isaac? Do you think my outfit is perfect? " Isaac glances into the rearview mirror and then back to the road.

" You look fine. " Massie could barely understand him through his accent, but figured out what he said anyways.

" FINE? I need to look perfect! " She barked. " Let's go back! I need to change! ASAP! " She tried to persuade Isaac to turn the car around.

" We're already at Miss. Lyon's. " Claire bounced into the limo and grinned.

" Hi! I can't wait to show up Alicia! And today's the day when we rule the school again, as the NPC! " Once the door was closed, Isaac took off to pick up Dylan and Kristen.

" Rate me. Now. " Massie demanded, put into a bad mood by Isaac and his rating. Claire looked her over and Massie posed.

" Hmmm. Miss. Massie Block is wearing an ivory sleeveless high low chiffon dress with golden specks and a royal purple belt at her waist. She has a not yet released Ralph Lauren matching golden handbag, and I'm certain Alicia Rivers will be totally jelly, and royal purple Louis Vuitton wedges. Her hair is in a loose bun with braids made of her bangs and pieces of her hair flowing around her face, complimenting her makeup, which is totally golden, and glam! Total 10! " Massie smirked and Claire clapped.

" Now that's how you rate someone, Isaac! " Massie turned towards Claire. " He gave me a fine. " Claire mock gasped and Massie rolled her eyes.

" Let's do mine later. And K and Dyl's. I'll tell them I gave you a ten. " Massie nodded her head and examined her light purple nails with golden sparkles coated on top. She sighed, getting ready for school never usually took this much effort. But it was worth it, Massie decided. The car rolled up to a fairly modern home and Massie saw a redhead leaving the front door.

" Hey Mass. Oh, Claire, guess what? I heard that Cam's camp friend is coming to school today. You could meet her. " Dylan climbed in and ran her hair down with her hands.

" Oh, cool! You guys are coming to my interview with Arianna, right? " Claire nibbled nervously on her fingernails and Massie smiled widely.

" Duh! But don't bite you're nails! " She knocked Claire hands from her mouth and rolled her eyes, remembering the old habit. Claire shrugged and looked down at her feet, _At least I'm not wearing keds._" We're gonna do ratings later. " Massie turned to tell Dylan.

" 'Kay! " Kristen said, poking her head through the window that had been rolled down. " But don't count mine yet! " Kristen striped down her blue sweats and white long sleeve shirt to reveal a dress. Getting in the car, Kristen grinned at them.

" Gawd, K, thank god you're rich again, but your mom is still so strict! " Massie said, scooting over so that Kristen could fit in the car. Dylan nodded in response, while Claire continued to look at her feet, thinking about what to say to Cam's friend.

" Yeah, but she would kill me if she found out I wasn't really wearing my sweats. " Kristen rolled her eyes and Claire stifled a giggle.

" Ratings, girls! Claire, you're first. " Claire did her best to show everyone her new outfit. " Claire is wearing pink ombre pants with a Gucci golden tank top! She has black booties with golden studs accents and her hair is in a side pony. 9.4! " Dylan and Kristen nodded in agreement.

" I like the shoes, Claire! " Dylan said, leaning in. " What size are you? " Claire smiled and shook his head. Dylan huffed and sat back in her seat.

" You're next, Dyl. Miss. Marvil is wearing a golden blazer with black accents over a white chiffon button down shirt tucked into a pair of black pants! Her hair is straightened and her bangs are braided to the side, her makeup is simple and fresh and her shoes are golden kitten heels. You're a…9.5! " Dylan smiled and flipped her hair in satisfaction. Kristen showed off her outfit next.

" I guess I'm next? " Massie looked her over and smiled.

" Kristen is wearing a blue strapless dress that ends, mid-thigh and has sheer black tights underneath. K has her blonde hair in a simple braid that is twisted into a bun with loose hairpieces coming out. Her makeup has an edgy look with the a Smokey eye twist and shimmery eye shadow. On her feet are Ralph Lauren golden suede laced up high heel booties. 9.5! Now me!" Massie squirmed in her seat.

" Mass is wearing an ivory sleeveless chiffon dress with rose golden specks and a royal purple belt at her waist. She has a not yet released Ralph Lauren matching rose golden handbag, and royal purple Louis Vuitton wedges. Her hair is in a loose bun with braids made of her bangs and pieces of her hair flowing around her face, complimenting her makeup, which is totally golden, and glam! 10! Duh. " Dylan said, remembering her newfound beta status. Isaac turned around to the back of the car.

" Girls, we are here. Good luck. " The PC giggled at all the LBRs (including Alicia and a group of girls around her) who were looking towards the car.

" I love how we're all wearing golden! We're walking to the beat of Love Sick by Emily Osment. Ready? It's go time. " Massie switched spots with Kristen so that she would be the first to get out. Dylan was to be second and Kristen and Claire would be third together. " Ah, five, six, seven, eight. " Massie counted them off and then opened the door, putting on her not yet released Gucci sunglasses. She smirked as she saw Alicia with a bunch of wannabes whispering to her. _Ahh. Already found a new clique? Not likely._Massie continued to walk ahead, with Dylan a few steps behind her, with Claire and Kristen right behind Dylan. The PC continued towards the foundation, confronting Alicia.

" Hey, Leech! " Kristen called out. Massie held back a giggle. " What's up? " Alicia rolled her eyes, and eyed Massie's exclusive handbag.

" It's Alicia to you. And I'm the alpha, with my crew. The…" Alicia thought for a quick moment and tried to come up with a name. " The icandies! " Camille grinned, but it disappeared quickly when Massie caught her eye.

" Don't you mean Leech _Rivers._ The Fannish wannabe surrounds herself with a fake blonde and 'exotic beauties'. " Claire smirked and was glad that Massie's revenge was coming a great start.

" I'm so sorry, Alicia…" Claire started, pretended to be apologizing. Alicia's furious face became replaced with a relieved one. " That you're a fake that shops at Saks. I think I saw those fake navy blue heels on sale yesterday…oh, wait, no sorry, my LBR ex-friend, Alicia did. And she bought them! " Massie turned to high five her, congratulating her on her first _great_comeback. Camille stepped forward and tried to shoot one back at Claire.

" Are you a sweater? " Massie laughed in her face, clearly knowing where this was coming from.

" Puh-lease, Alicia and dingy _Kuh-meal_, I didn't know you were planning on biting me! Oh, wait I did. 'Cause you're both f-listers trapped in an f-lister's body that thinks she's an a-lister. I'm giving you one last chance. " Alicia face lit up, she would gladly ditch these losers/OK people for the PC and Massie, even if she just said that Alicia was an f-lister. She knew that she could transform the icandies into great alphas, but then again, she couldn't as well as Massie could.

" As beta? I accept! " Alicia blurted out, covering her mouth as soon as she heard herself say it. Camille stepped back and whispered to Tori and ET, who glanced at her and ET started glaring at Alicia while Tori bit her nails. Massie laughed, and Dylan smirked. It seemed like they had their own little secret, and Alicia wanted it to be her, not Dylan, that was in on it.

" Oh, honey. I don't give second chances. " Massie said, while Kristen and Claire talked to Camille, ET, and Tori about leaving Alicia.

" But you just said you'd give me one last chance. " Massie snapped. She was sick and tired of Alicia always trying to overthrow her, trying to be better, trying to take what was rightfully hers.

" I don't mean as a beta. I mean as an OMEGA. That's right. You're no longer fit to be a beta. Or alpha never was. I take back my offer; in fact I don't even know what I was thinking. You try constantly to overthrow me, be better, when you know you can't and haven't even come close. You're little group of LBRs? I give all thumbs down. Maybe you should stick to the bottom of the social ladder from now on, because I won't be down there to catch you when you fall, to take you back to the top. No, I'm going to let you fall and become a social _dump_. So, in other words? Stay on the ground, where you can't fall because there's going to be no one there to catch you, instead, I'll walk all over you and show you your place in my kingdom, rock dead bottom. In the end, I always end up in first place. Always have, and I always will. You might think of a great plan, but mine will always be ten times better. You remember that Rivers. I could take you down any day, now, but I think I'm going to have fun taking you down with a capital D. PC? Let's go. I don't want us to catch LBR. " Massie stomped away, Kristen and Claire followed, but Dylan hung back, with Massie's approval of course. A/N: I got Leech and the catch LBR from other people...I kind of forget whom but credit goes to them!

" What? " Alicia asked, once she realized that Dylan was still there.

" I just wanted you to know that…I'm beta now. And Massie's done with you. Don't forget, she knows all you're secrets. Good luck for when everyone starts worshiping her again. You'll fall so far, even if Mass forgives you again, you'll forever be known as the fake alpha who was an LBR at heart. This is Dyl, saying I hate you! " Dylan made a x sign with her fingers and mocked Alicia's traditional I heart you sign off for the OCD announcements. Alicia sagged, and sat on the foundation's bench. She looked up to see the icandies staring at her.

" You have it bad. " Camille stated, while Tori nodded and ET rolled her eyes.

" Sorry about saying that I would accept Massie's offer…" Alicia started. But Camille just rolled her eyes, while Tori glanced around nervously.

" Whatever. Just a reminder, you can't make it seem like you still got it without us. " ET reminded her. " I'm this close to leaving, so get your act together! " ET stomped her foot and glared at Alicia.

" Well, going up against _the _Massie Block isn't exactly the best thing to do. So that's why we need a great plan to get revenge for all of us. " Tori raised her hand hesitantly.

" Uh, I don't know about that. Massie is clearly better. Even though I totally like you better, she is way better than all of us! " Tori wailed and looked like she was ready to cry.

" Sooner or later, she won't be. " Alicia smirked and led her new clique into the OCD building. She was so ready… But in reality, she knew that Massie was the real deal and she was just a knockoff.

* * *

OCD cafeteria

Table 18

* london'scalling: Camille

ETattack: ET (Ella Taylor)

platinumtori: Tori (Victoria)

Alicia POV

I was starting to get really mad at Camille; she's acting like the alpha, which is NOT expectable. While I was probably looking like a fool, Massie was picking up LBR worshippers faster then you can say " Massie is so awesome! "

**london'scalling: i cant believe this morning...**

**ETattack: ikr**

**holagirl: i dont care. my house 2nite.**

**london'scalling: where r they?**

**holagirl: my house 2nite.**

**Holagirl: hulllo?**

**london'scalling: kay, wutevs. but rely, where r the PC?**

**ETattack: y do we care?**

**holagirl: i agree y do we care?**

**Platinumtori: uhhhh**

**london'scalling: duh cuz then we can upshow them nd prepare -_-**

I glared at Camille who was texting furiously, moving her thumbs across the keyboard, while looking around the cafe. I rolled my eyes when everyone stopped talking once the PC entered the room. I readied myself for more Massie outbursts. She whispered something to the PC who looked at me and erupted into laughter. I glared harder when Camille started to stand up.

" Sit. Right now. " I hissed, hoping she would hear. Thankfully, she sat down and pouted. Massie came and stopped in front of me. She crinkled her nose and stepped back.

" Watch out girls, I don't want to catch LBR from the 'icandies'. " Massie mocked, and talked loud enough so that the people around her could hear. They started taking out their phones and texted other people, probably about the PC and us. And how they were cooler. I needed to turn that around, and fast.

" You already have it. " I snorted.

" In your dreams. Remember, ten times better. " She clapped her hands and a bunch of girls who took karate stepped out from behind her and glared. I gulped, I couldn't run, let alone defend myself against them! " Get out of my seat. NOW! " Massie barked at me, and the icandies scrambled out of their seats and moved to another table, leaving me all alone. I could feel the whole school's eyes on me, waiting to see what I would do. I gulped, either way, I would lose, and Massie would win.

" You know what? Table 18 is so overrated anyways, to self-centered. " I clicked my heels and walked away, hoping to get the last say.

" Says the girl who has no attention. Come awn girls, we have to plan our party for next week Sunday! " Massie sat down in my chair after wiping it down and spraying her Chanel no. 5 perfume. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Party? I was planning a party! And on the same day! This is like a battle I was destined to lose._

* * *

OCD courtyard

Friday 3:05

Massie POV

I smirked as I walked down the hallways of OCD and saw all the LBRs gushing over our outfits and going back to worship me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a poster. **A/N: I got this idea from a several stories **

" What is that? " I said, walking closer. I noticed that Alicia and her pathetic group were coming towards us.

" Is that what I think it is? " Alicia said, right in front of me. I faced her, clapping my hands and my "bodyguards" came from out of the shadows.

" Don't step so close. Gawd, I smell that ugly boarding school outfit from over here. Oh, is that the new Ralph Lauren tote bag? " I said, laughing as Alicia nodded her head and tossing her head over her shoulder. " Oh, I remember now, I was shopping at the exclusive Ralph Lauren store that is only open to a selective few, and I didn't see any of those bags there, so fake. That's where I got my new handbag. " I swung the bag back and forth and saw Alicia fuming.

" My bag's a fake? That bag is the real fake! " She said, laughing it off.

" Puh-lease, do you even know me? I wouldn't be catch dead with a knock-off even if I were poor. I can prove it to you if you want. " I examined my nails, distracting Alicia and her 'crew' while Kristen and Claire grabbed the President election sign-up sheets so that Alicia couldn't enter. Can I hear a genius?

" How'd you even get in? "

" My dad is the richest man in New York, and I'm me, duh. Yes, Alicia, your _daddy _is no longer the richest. I might even model for Ralph! I haven't accepted yet, but maybe I'll call him now…" I took out my phone and I could see Alicia sweating. " Oh, and the PC might be models too. Anything for Ralph's new number one model. " Alicia looked like she was going to faint. **A/N: I got that from No place like home, credit for that story! Should I make it where Massie was just joking or if the PC is really going to model…take my poll and comment below! **

" You can't be serious? " Alicia leaned on Camille and Tori while ET gave her a water.

" Do I look like I'm serious? Buh-bye LBRs. " I turned, and Dylan followed, but at the last minute, I looked over my shoulder and winked. " Oh, and remember to vote for Massie! Ta-ta. "

Alicia Rivers is so going down in my book as the number one LBR ever to step foot in OCD. Def.

* * *

**HEEEEY! So I tried to make this chapter supper duper long and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I can't continue it unless you say if you think the PC should really model for Ralph or if Massie was just lying. Take my poll and/or say in the comments below! BTW sorry I'm making Claire's chapter in so many parts, but I like putting it in parts! :P I promise I will have Claire's show done in the last and final part of the Blonde's Decision! Thanks for Reading and R&R!**

_just waiting for the sun and stars to move,_

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	9. The Blonde's Decision PART 3

**Today (Friday) starts my school's spring break! I will probably update a little more then usual, until next week. I think this story is going really well and I hope you enjoy this! HAPPY SPRING! (: **

* * *

The Blonde's Decision Part 3

* * *

OCD Classroom – Friday 9:50

NO POV

**A/N: I don't really know what Nikki looks like, so I'm going on a wild guess here…**

" Class! Take out your book and turn to page 23- " Mr. Doe started to say, but got interrupted by a girl with light brown hair and blonde highlights who stood at the doorway. She was holding up a paper and looked around the class.

" Hi. I'm Nikki Dalton…Is this math with Mr. Doe? " She asked, clearly confused. Mr. Doe pursed his lips and nodded his head.

" Yes, Miss. Dalton. I understand you're one of our new students? You can take a seat next to Claire Lyons. " Nikki nodded her head and sat next to Claire, and smoothed out her Marc by Marc Jacobs neutral dress. Glancing down at Nikki's feet, Claire saw green snakeskin Prada flats, she couldn't tell if they were real or fake, usually that was Massie's expertise.

" I'm Claire. I'm just wondering, but do you know a Cam Fisher? " Claire held out her hand for Nikki to shake. Nikki briefly shook her hand, but dropped it as fast as she could.

" Um, yeah. I know him from summer camp. Why? " Nikki whispered from the corner of her mouth. Grabbing a clean sheet of folder paper, Claire started writing a note to Nikki.

**He's my boyfriend; I think he told me that you were coming. Are you coming to my interview tomorrow? – C **

**Oh. Yeah, he told me about that. And I'm his x- gf… - Nikki**

**Really? Talk about awkward… lol – C**

**LOL. – Nikki **

**So what are you doing after school? - C**

Not answering the letter, Nikki rolled her eyes as Claire took out her phone and sarted texting someone else, getting the message that Nikki wasn't going to answer. Nikki smirked, her plan to get Cam back was going well.

* * *

Block Estate – Massie's room

5:48 PM – Saturday Night

Claire POV

" Gawd, Kuh-laire, stawp moving! " Massie snapped, while she continued to do my makeup. " I'm trying to apply makeup to your face, but how can I if you're moving? " I shrugged and let her brush eye shadow onto my eyelids.

" You know, Mass, we could just let Claire wear what she wants." Kristen called from across the room, trying to save her friend. Dylan looked up from her magazine and rolled her eyes.

" Puh-lease, she's going on national television, take it from me, you are going to want to look you're absolute _best_. " I just sat there and waited for Massie's reply, but nothing came from her. Instead, she continued to apply the makeup to my face.

" OMG! " Massie suddenly burst out, yelling at her phone's screen. " Look at this! " She screeched and I covered my ears.

"Geez, Mass, you almost made me deaf. " I joked and she just shoved the phone in my face, a facebook page flashing on the screen.

**Alicia Rivera**

**Gender: Female**

**Location: USA, New York**

**Relationship Status: Single and ready to Mingle ;) **

**Latest Posts:**

**Saturday 5:45 PM – Rivera Estate **

**Heading off to the newest episode of the Reunion Show to support my BFF, Claire Lyons! If you're going, be sure to keep an eye out for the iCandies! BTW, be sure to RSVP to my party next Sunday! It's going to be the party of the season ;) **

I dropped my jaw, and saw Massie's eyes flashing with anger. I sighed, secretly wishing that Alicia either hadn't been welcomed into the PC or left the country.

" I can nawt believe she just did that! " Kristen said, plucking the phone from out of my hands and showing Dylan.

" It's like she thinks that she can be better then Massie! As if! " Dylan exclaimed. " Mass? " Looking around the crisp, white room, I noticed that our beloved alpha was missing. Kristen and I turned to Dylan, our new beta. She nervously bit her nails and I think she forgot for a moment that when Massie is gone, she's in charge.

" Uh, let's split up and look in the most reasonable places for Mass… " Dylan trailed off. " I'll look around in her room. " I nodded my head in agreement, Massie's room was huge. She could be hiding somewhere in here.

" I'll look in the kitchen and living room. " Kristen volunteered and I wrinkled my brows together.

" I guess I'll take the cabana and the GLU headquarters? " Dylan nodded and started in Massie's private bathroom that was near the door leading to the hallway.

" Once you find her, text the others. " Dylan held up her phone and then disappeared into the bathroom. I looked up at Kristen from my chair and we both went to leave the room.

" Why do you think Massie left? How did she do that? " Kristen asked, thinking out loud.

" Well, 1) she's Massie, a basically born alpha and 2) she couldn't have gone far…" I answered, breaking Kristen out of her daze.

" Right. " We climbed down the stairs and we went our separate ways, Kristen to the kitchen, and me to the Cabana.

" Mass? " I stuck my head into the small area, the place where I had my first sleepover with the PC. I saw old sleeping bags and boxes, but nothing else. I left the room and went outside, to the old barn turned into a spa/headquarters for the PC. My path was lit up with tiny little lamps on the side of the stoned pathway and I slowly opened the door with my new key to the building. Since Alicia was kicked out of the PC, and still had the key to get into the GLU headquarters, Massie had the lock and keys changed so that Alicia, and unwanted LBRs, couldn't get in. I opened the door and saw Massie working away on the computer. She whipped around and shot me a glare until she noticed it was me.

" Oh, hey, Claire…" Massie turned back to her computer, and typed furiously across the keyboard of her laptop. I whipped out my phone and fired off two texts to the rest of the PC.

**Clairebear: she's in the GLU headquarters. Come quick. **

**Clairebear: she's on the computer…typing but idk wut**

**Bigredhead: 'kay coming.**

**Sexysportsbabe: should I bring anything? **

**Clairebear: nah she looks fine and we have food nd drinks here…and a tv, spa, mini snack bar, arcade games…I think we'll be fine :P**

**Sexysportsbabe: ha-ha very funny kuh-laire **

**Bigredhead: Stawp already and just go 2 the headquarters! **

Running in the small barn, Kristen and Dylan smiled and were relieved that Massie was ok.

" Sorry guys, but I had to do some serious planning. And honestly, I do my best here. " Massie grinned and invited the PC to sit next to her.

" Why are you on Alicia's facebook page? " Kristen asked, standing behind her, and snacked on a power bar she grabbed. Dylan nodded in agreement and I just stared at Alicia's posts.

**Thursday 3:00 – OCD **

**My history class is sooo history! Can't wait for my party! Hop there (: #partytime**

**Saturday 6:54 – Stage 6 **

**OMG I'm going to be interviewed LIVE on the Reunion Show! Watch me in like six minutes! Ta-ta! #AriannaMillerandtheReunionSh ow**

" She way to obsessed with her party, that's gonna be a fail. " Dylan managed to say while she grabbed a handful of yogurt covered pretzels and stuffed them into her face. Massie nodded her head in agreement and then a look of horror washed over her face.

" Ehmagawd, Claire! We still have to get you ready! " I took a step back and shook my head.

" I think your done…I mean I look fa-bu! " I giggled and turned around. Massie rubbed her chin and pretended to be analyzing me.

" Miss. Lyons is wearing a beautiful pink sundress with white lace tennis shoes and a white shrunken blazer over it! Her makeup is pretty and light, and her hair is held back with a white bow. You're a 9.1! " Massie decided, while Dylan and Kristen silently agreed.

" Time to get you to the studio! " Dylan said, excitedly, instead of burping it. And when I was following Dylan out of the building, I realized that everything was going to change. But the problem was for better or worse?

* * *

Rivera Estate – Alicia's room

Saturday – 5: 55 PM

NO POV

" Wrong, Wrong, and WRONG! " Alicia shouted, tossing aside the three different outfits that the iCandies had put together for her while she did her makeup and hair. " I'm leaving in like 10 minutes and I don't have anything to wear! " She whined, while ET fought the urge to bite her. Camille tapped her chin and raced into Alicia's closet, searching for clothing items. Alicia huffed and collapsed on her orange bed.

" Leesh, you seem really tired. " Tori commented, trying to break the silence.

" I know, planning this party has been stressing me out and I have like no sleeping time! " Alicia responded and ET felt a tad bit sorry for her, but refused to let Alicia's whining crack her bad girl face.

" Don't worry, the party will be over soon. " ET said, trying not to sound too sorry.

" I got, like, the most perfect outfit, ever! " Camille showed Alicia a bunch of clothes and she went to go put them on.

" Is it just me or is Alicia being a horrible person? " Tori asked, dropping her voice to a whisper so that Alicia couldn't hear them.

" Duh, she's a real bitch. But we've just met her, she probably just feels like she can't trust us? Yet. " Camille said, trying to convince them that it was true and that Alicia was going to be a great Alpha. Emerging from the bathroom, Alicia showed off her outfit.

" Alicia is wearing a white Valentino mini dress with tiny little bows all over it. She has a pair of orange pumps on and her hair is down, but there is a braided headband, and around her waist there is a black belt. Her makeup compliments her brown eyes and Spanish features. 9.5 " Camille rated her. Alicia narrowed her eyes.

" 9.5? " Alicia said, with anger in her voice. Tori glanced nervously from Alicia to Camille.

" Never mind, 10. Sorry, I think the lighting in here makes you look different…" Camille quickly smiled and tried to cover up her slip. Even though Alicia knew the lighting in her room was perfectly fine, she let it go.

" OK, your turn, guys! Camille, then ET, and then Tori. " Alicia sat down on her plush leather couch and motioned for Camille to turn around. Camille slowly twirled and posed at the end.

" Camille is wearing a white sundress with confetti shaped pieces in different pastel colors all over the skirt. At her waist, there is a tiffany blue belt that matches her blue Gucci handbag and complements her eyes. On her feet, is a pair of white wedges and her hair is in a messy top bun. Her makeup is simple and light, but her lipstick is a bright orange pink. 9.4 " Alicia gestured for her to step out of the way and motioned to ET, indicating that she stood stand up. Camille rolled her eyes, she knew that she was at least a 9.8, Alicia was just jealous that she looked better then her.

" Camille! I really like your dress, from Alexander McQueen right? " Tori asked, noticing the tension. Alicia sighed; Tori seemed to always notice things.

" Anyways! ET is wearing a sweetheart floral dress with pastel colors and a golden belt at her waist. She has light pink flats on and a golden handbag…that looks like Massie's. Her makeup is rocker and her hair is down. 8.7, by the way, when we get back, we have to get to know each other better. You're up next, Tori. " Alicia said, dismissing ET, who looked pissed because Alicia docked off points for having a handbag that looked like Massie's. Tori put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look.

" Try to hold it in. " Tori muttered, hoping that only ET would hear her.

" I don't have all day, you know! " Alicia screeched at Tori who mumbled a sorry and stood in front of Alicia. " Finally. Tori is wearing a pink and light blue tribal print dress, with pink stilettos and a white blazer. Her makeup is very bohemian, and a white flower holds her hair back. 9. Let's go! I don't want to be late! " Alicia grinned, and led the girls to her limo.

" Remind me again why we're going to Claire's interview? " ET asked once they were all in the limo and Rick, the Rivera diver, started the car.

" I don't know really… " Camille looked towards Alicia, expecting an answer.

" So we can make the PC suspicious that she might be working with us and that we are still friends. " Alicia simply said and the iCandies exchanged glances. Alicia felt a buzz coming from her purses, looking through it for her phone, she gasped and showed the iCandies the text she received.

**Massiekur: better watch your back. I'm coming out for you. **

**Massiekur: things are about to get ugly in the Rivers house. **

**Holagirl: plz. More like the block house. **

**Massiekur: but my house is already perfect. Don't you agree? **

**Holagirl: no I don't and btw I'm running for president 2, you're gonna have some competition **

**Massiekur: ten x better rem? **

**Massiekur: bsides, no 1 is really competition for me **

**Holagirl: right, cause you're a pure breed alpha **

**Massiekur: why, u took the words right out of my mouth**

**Holagirl: I was being sarcastic**

**Massiekur: mhmm sure. Whatever puts you to sleep at night LBR  
Holagirl: whatever. **

**Massiekur: enjoy what u have. You'll be losing it all soon. **

**Holagirl: not a chance. Tell the girls they have one last chance to join me. **

**Massiekur: all responded with a yes… **

**Holagirl: ? really? Well then how are u gonna beat me by yourself? Look who's the LBR now? **

**Massiekur: u didn't let me finish…yes we think you're an LBR and a total KO. **

**Holagirl: KO? **

**Massiekur: knockoff duh**

**Holagirl: LBR**

**Massiekur: EW **

**Holagirl: EW urself. **

**Massiekur: take a look in the mirror. **

**Massiekur: this convo is over. U r declared D2M **

Alicia shut her phone off and threw it in her bag.

" Alicia? What does this mean? " She narrowed her eyes at the passing cars outside of the window.

" War. Get your strategies together, girls, we're going to need all the help we can get. "

" For what? " ET asked, looking up from her phone.

" To win and bring the LBR down. " Tori smirked and high fived Camille, who sat up straighter, ready to show her beta side. ET grinned and joined in the conversation. Alicia finally had these girls under her control. But not all is what it seems when you're dealing with knockoffs.

* * *

Stage 6 – Westchester Studios

Saturday Night – 7:00

NO POV

" Welcome to the third episode of the REUNION SHOW! I'm your host, Arianna Miller and I have great news! First of all, I am going to OCD! The very school that the PC and Alicia go to! Secondly, I have with me, CLAIRE LYONS! " The crowd went wild over the last words that Arianna had said and Claire waved, sheepishly.

" Hi everybody! I'm ready to answer some of your questions that you sent in to Arianna. " Claire stared at the stack of questions.

" Speaking of questions, here's the first one! Ailes du neige wants to know if you have ever wanted to be alpha. "

" Nope, not a chance! Maybe beta a few times, but I know that Dylan, the PC's new beta, is the best for the job! I mean, Mass is a great alpha, but I know the stress can get to her. Sometimes, she has to plan this and that for us, but in the end, we can all just relax at the spa and have a great time. " Claire smiled.

" I wish I could go! " Arianna joked.

" Well, you might if you accept Massie's offer, and not Alicia's! " Claire hinted.

" I'm not making any decisions yet. " Arianna winked at Claire, meaning she had a few ideas in mind for choosing. " Anyways, the same girl wants to know if you have ever met Cam's friend, Nikki. Do you want to? " Claire's eyes seemed to be both sad and happy.

" Well, I met her yesterday at school, but she told me that she is Cam's ex-girlfriend. I felt a little hurt that he didn't tell me, but at least it's nothing that bad, right? " Arianna nodded in agreement.

" Next, xoxo starry-eyed wants to know if you are still dating Cam. "

" I am! And he's so romantic and sweet! Plus, he gives me the greatest gifts! Gummy worms! " Claire giggled and held up a half eaten pack. The audience awed.

" She also wants to know what you think of Massie coming back. "

" I missed her, so much, and I'm glad that she's back! But it also stirred up a lot of drama, which is getting kind of out of control. I think Massie is a great alpha, and she texted Alicia a couple times in the car ride here, and the convo were so full of awesome comebacks, and they seem to be really into beating each other. " Claire blushed, making her cheeks a bright red.

" I noticed! She also wants to know if you think Alicia did a good job of replacing Massie as alpha. " Claire played with her thumbs and talked quieter.

" Alicia and Massie do things differently. I am honestly more in favor of Massie as alpha, but Alicia had some strong points in the time that she ruled. Alicia was meaner, even though other people said that Massie was mean but awesome at OCD, Alicia was bitchier. I liked it better when Alicia was in the PC. We just seem different without her."

" So are you saying that you want to be friends with Alicia again? " Arianna leaned in closer, excited about all the drama that was going on at OCD. Claire's eyes widen and she seemed to be staring at someone in the crowd with forgiving eyes.

" No. I am not saying that, but I am saying that it was better when we were all friends. If there were a way where we were all friends again, then that would be great! But, I don't think that's going to happen. "

" That's too bad. Glittering Moonlight wants to know who you prefer as Alpha. Massie or Alicia?"

" Oh, well if you don't know this, OCD is having a student president election, and Massie, and maybe Alicia are running. I don't who will win, but it will probably be Massie. I think I prefer Massie as the alpha, she acted more like a BFF and she had more experience, while Alicia just acted how she thought Massie did things. " Arianna sighed, maybe getting things out of Claire is going to be harder then she thought.

" We'll be back after this break! " Arianna said quickly into the camera. Once the lights dimmed, Arianna stood up and dragged Claire with her. " Where is the PC? And the iCandies is it? Where are they? " Claire shrugged and texted Massie and Alicia.

**Clairebear: I don't know what's up but Arianna wants you both here. And your cliques…we are backstage in the guest dressing room. **

**Holagirl: c u there. **

**Massiekur: thanks C (: no thanks 2 u KO **

**Holagirl: whatever **

**Massiekur: FEW **

**Holagirl: FEW? **

**Massiekur: figure it out. **

Alicia rolled her eyes and motioned for the iCandies to follow her backstage. Once she found the dressing room, she saw Massie and the PC touching up Claire.

" You are doing great out there Claire! " Kristen said making sure her hair was in place. Dylan nodded in agreement.

" Totes! " Massie sniffed the air and whispered to the girls who burst out in giggles.

" I think I smell angel perfume and the only person I know who wears angel is the devil. " Alicia rolled her eyes and walked over to Arianna who was reapplying her gloss.

" Why did you call us here? " Arianna turned around, and her eyes screamed Alpha.

" As you know, I have been invited into both the PC and the iCandies, I- " Camille cut her off.

" Uh, how do you know about the iCandies? "

" I'm Arianna Miller, I think I'd know. Anyways, I've decided that I will spend a week with both cliques and the one that I like better I will be a part of. I don't want to be alpha or beta. Just Delta, or another Delta. Got it? Good. I'll start with the iCandies. PC? You're next week. Wow me. " Arianna strutted out of the dressing room and flipped her hair.

" Well, if it isn't the Spanish Knockoff. " Massie walked towards the middle of the room, the PC right behind her.

" Whatever. At least I'm not an Alpha wannabe. Anyways, I'm running for Student President, so good luck running against _me. _" Alicia walked up to Massie and looked her up and down. ET snickered and Tori beamed, their alpha was back.

" I won't need it. Keep it for yourself; you clearly need it. " Dylan high fived Massie and Kristen and Claire shared a smile. The iCandie's smirks dropped; clearly, they needed to step up their game.

" You watch you're back, Block. You don't know what you're up against. " Alicia slinked off, with the iCandies sending glares to the PC, who sent them right back.

" Oh, but I do. " Massie shot back, ever so quietly. Alicia smiled to herself, thinking she had won, but that was just the beginning of Massie's big Revenge plan A. And if that didn't work, plan B would be bigger and better. Isn't that what person say though? When Plan A fails, plan B will succeed.

* * *

NO POV

" And we're back with Miss. Lyons! Tell us, do you have any secrets to staying in the PC? "

" Actually, I do. I try not to upset any of them too much, but if I really disagree then I will speak up. I believe that the PC are my true friends, and I will always respect them " Claire finished with a wide grin.

" Glittering Moonlight also wants to know how your relationship with Cam is. " Claire ducked her head and smiled secretly to herself, remembering the kiss they shared earlier this week.

" I think it's going amazing. Cam is so romantic and sweet, and he knows what I want! He doesn't pressure me into doing anything and he supports my decisions. He's the best boyfriend a girl could have! "

" Aw, that's so sweet! " Arianna gushed. " Lastly, she wants to know if your family got rich! If so, how? " Claire smiled softly, not wanting to brag.

" Uh, a couple months after Massie left. I kept it a secret; I don't know how the PC would react. I told them after Massie came back, not Alicia though. We're going on a shopping trip this summer too! All around the world! "

" So how did you get rich? "

" Well, my dad got a new and better job, also my mom got a new job too. I hope that we can stay rich, because I love this new lifestyle! " Claire laughed.

" I know what you mean! Fanficfanticgurl wants to know what your first impression of the PC is." Arianna's eyes seemed to sparkle, and Claire could tell that she was using these questions about the PC to her advantage.

" Wow! These girls look like models that came straight off a magazine page! " Claire blurted out. " They looked so perfect and their clothes were awesome! And they still are! " Arianna leaned back and took this all in.

" They have the best plans, the best houses, and the best friends! Which would include me! " Claire smiled out into the crowd, probably searching for the PC.

" What happened to Layne? You're other friend, outside of the PC. "

" Oh, we are still friends, but Layne has turned into Westchester's gossip girl! Literally. She sends out texts whenever there is major gossip around! She's always the first to know it too! She's not stuck up though, still the same old Layne Abeley! " Claire flashed an innocent grin.

" Interesting. I have a surprise for the people watching today! A showdown between the PC, who are sitting in the audience today, and Alicia's new clique, the iCandies! Now, it's not a real showdown, more like a series of games that they need to win in order to get an award. " The PC proudly walked on stage and hugged Arianna, flashing their million dollar smiles into the camera. The iCandies rolled their eyes and continued strutting up to the stage.

" Hey…" Claire started to say to the iCandies. " Good luck. " Alicia rolled her eyes and stood in a pose, one hand on her hip, and the other hanging on her side.

" The first game? Who can pull off horrible looks! The perfect model can pull of any look, and make people want to buy it! I had my designers' design horrible clothing and one person from each clique must model an outfit that another person in the other clique is wearing as well. Cliques? Chose your first models. " The cliques huddled together and decided on one person. Massie stood forward, and so did Alicia. " We will decide the points by how much noise the crowd makes! " Two people came forward and handed Alicia and Massie the same outfit. It was a puke green dress that ended in a high low form. Lining the end, were bright yellow ruffles. There were also bright pink flowers all over the skirt.

" EW! I can't wear this! " Massie screeched, dropping the dress on stage." But I guess I have to. " Alicia and Massie quickly pulled on the dress and went down the runway one at a time. Alicia first. On her first steps, Alicia felt someone holding back the dress, turning around; she saw Massie's foot holding down the train. Gasping, she saw the seam rip and most of the dress's bottom came off, showing most of her underwear. Gulping, Alicia continued walking down the runway, ignoring the laughs and flashes going off. No one was gasping at her super hawt perfectly tanned legs. She saw the PC taking pictures and uploading it on Facebook.

" This is all your fault! " Alicia hissed once she got closer to Massie. Looking up, she saw Massie had ripped off the ruffles and cut the dress, so it was shorter. Considering the dress was super ugly, Massie had made it decent for an LBR. Smirking, Massie layered a black coat on that covered it up, on and walked to the end. She stood and waited there for a few minutes. She took off the jacket and showed the crowd her improvements. They awed and oohed.

" Point 1 for the PC! " Arianna shouted. " Next models? " Dylan proudly grabbed the hideous outfit, while Camille followed. Alicia fumed and hit Massie in the arm once they were changed.

" HOW COULD YOU? You made me look like a fool! " Massie turned around and glared.

" Me? You did that yourself! Back away from the alpha! " Massie yanked Alicia's hair and shoved her away.

" You know, I was thinking about proving to you that I worthy enough to be back in the PC, but now? I just want to show you who the true alpha is! " Alicia glared.

" Puh-lease, I could beat you in my sleep! " Massie glared back.

" Once a bi***, always a Bi***. " Alicia shot back. " At least I was a pure alpha. "

" Pure? You claim that you're pure Spanish! But I have proof that you're not! And you were never an alpha. In my book, you're just the fake wannabe that took over because she threatened to sue everyone! "

" That is so nawt true! " But Alicia stormed off, defeated, anyways.

" Mark my words, Massie Block, I will win. "

* * *

" So far, the PC has 2 points and the iCandies have one! On to the next game! " Arianna grinned, clearly enjoying the "friendly" competition. " In this next game, I will give out blindfolds and someone will have to feel different types of clothing and tell me what designer made it! " Arianna gave Massie and Alicia black blindfolds. Massie gave the ribbon to Claire, who asked Kristen to tie it for her. Alicia gave hers to Tori and let ET tie it. Guiding the girls both to a different piece of clothing, Arianna shouted, " GO! And remember cliques! You can't give hints in anyway or you are disqualified. " Claire picked up her dress and started to feel the fabric.

" Uh, Miu Miu? " Claire quessed.

" Yes! Point for PC! Again…" Claire took off the blindfold and gave it to Kristen, while Tori glumly gave hers to ET. Once they were blindfolded, Alicia smirked at Massie who laughed at her. Alicia rolled her eyes and turned to pay attention to the game. Kristen felt her Gucci dress, but ET beat her to it. Just as Kristen opened her mouth, ET shouted it out.

" GUCCI! "

" Correct! PC has 3 and the iCandies have 2! The final game is about gossip! I will give true or false gossip from both OCD and celebrities, each team must decide if it's true or not. Go to your buzzers! " Massie led the PC to the purple podium and Alicia led her clique to the orange one.

" Ready! " Camille chirped from Alicia's right and ET nodded in agreement. Alicia smirked, she was the gossip queen of OCD, and she knew everything! Massie, on the other hand, had just come back. She knew nuh-thing, at all. **A/N: I am just going to make up gossip or its like super old stuff**

" First, is it true that Olivia Ryan is getting her 6th nose job this weekend? " Alicia slapped her buzzer.

" Opposite of yes! She's getting her 4th! " Arianna nodded her head and the iCandies were now tied with the PC. Alicia smirked as she saw Massie step back a little and lean on Claire.

" Next! Who is Selena Gomez dating? Nick Jonas or Taylor Lautner? " Massie raised an eyebrow and carelessly slapped the PC's buzzer.

" Neither, I heard she has a thing for Justin Bieber even though he's like two years younger then her! " Massie rolled her eyes and continued talking about Selena and Justin. " And that Selena thinks of him as a little brother, but they will probably date sooner or later. " Alicia's jaw dropped, she had never known anything about Selena and Justin. Swallowing, Alicia tried to show pure alpha. But looking over towards Massie, the PC, and Arianna, they seemed to be the ones that exuded pure alpha instead.

" That is so not true! She's dating no one! You gave false info! NO POINT! Right, Arianna? " Alicia argued, but Arianna shook her head.

" Sorry iCandies, but Massie is telling the truth. I have my sources and they all say that it is correct. Massie? How did you know? " Massie smirked, knowing that this was the answer they were all waiting for.

" I'm an alpha, I'm practically a goddess. " Alicia's face was calm, but her eyes gave away her true emotions. She was the loser knock off that would never get her chance to shine. No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Rivera Estate – Alicia's bedroom

Saturday Night – 9:56

Camille POV

" How could this happen? " ET demanded to no one in particular and glared at the screen that replayed the Reunion Show episode that had just aired hours before. The PC had beaten the iCandies by 2 points. I glanced towards Alicia who was glaring at Massie on the screen, holding the award that the PC had received while the iCandies stood in the background looking like LBRs. Rolling my eyes, I spoke up.

" Don't worry guys, we're just having a bad day! But next week, we'll help Alicia run for student pres. And show Massie and the PC where they belong, the reject pile! " Alicia's glare was now fixed on me and I sat back down. Tori cast her eyes down and ET just continued examining her nails. I sighed at my attempt to cheer everyone up.

" As the _alpha. _" Alicia narrowed her eyes on me when she said Alpha. " I say that we bring our a-game. But that's for tomorrow. For now, let's just bond! Ok, let's play would you rather! " We squealed and sat in a circle. Twirling my hair with my index finger, I pointed at Tori.

" Would you rather go without Blush or Bronzer? "

" Bronzer! Blush makes my cheeks all rosy! " Tori giggled, patting her cheeks.

" Your butt cheeks? " Alicia asked, joining the conversation. We all shook with laughter; maybe bonding with the iCandies wasn't going to be that bad after all…

* * *

Block Estate – Massie's Room – iMac

Saturday Night – 10:02

NO POV

Massie sighed as she padded across her white, plush room and sat in her comfy white chair. Turning on her iMac, Massie noticed a picture on her board. It was one of her and Alicia shopping at Ralph Lauren. Alicia had a pile of clothes in her hands, and you could barely see her head, and Massie was flirting with a male mannequin. Tearing her eyes away from the picture, Massie saw her nightly chat box with the PC already open.

**Sexysportsbabe: the show 2nite was so fun! **

**Clairebear: I know right? Alicia must be fuming**

**Massiekur: u know it! (: **

**Bigredhead: what are you guys wearing on Monday? **

**Clairebear: IDK. Mass do u think I could borrow some old jeans? **

**Sexysportsbabe: IDK 2. **

**Massiekur: Sure Claire! And it's a surprise! **

**Bigredhead: GUYS! don't leave me in the dark! ): **

**Clairebear: but IDK what I'm wearing…so I'm in the dark 2! :P**

**Massiekur: OK, time to get serious. **

**Massiekur: Knowing Alicia, she is going to try again and again to get her status back. **

**bigredhead: Totez **

**Sexysportsbabe: so why do we care? **

**Clairebear: Yeah, we're on the top! **

**Massiekur: WRONG! A queen is a queen, but one can always be overthrown. Don't under estimate your enemies! You never know what they have planning. We need ideas to show Alicia her rightful place! **

**Clairebear: Well…we could get Alicia fired from her job as the OCD broadcaster? **

**Massiekur: that's a good idea, C, but we need PERF idea. We can do that later. **

**Sexysportsbabe: Win. Make a bet with Alicia saying that whoever loses the election has to be the other's omega for the rest of 8****th**** grade! Which is practically the whole year! **

**Massiekur: OMG! That is a perf idea K! and then we can make her lose her job as the OCD boardcaster! U guys are ah-mazing! **

**Bigredhead: puh-lease, you're waaay more ah-mazin!**

**Massiekur: IK **

Massie grinned as she tapped the plan into her palm pilot. Massie was going to prove that she was the best alpha OCD had ever had. And Alicia was the worst.

* * *

**I've noticed that lately, I've been kind of a bi*** to Alicia in this story, but don't worry! She will get her chance to get revenge...but Massie and the PC are going to model for Ralph Lauren. The votes were a tie, but with my personal opinion, YES won. The next person to be interviewed will be DYLAN! So be sure to leave questions for the redhead! I will be sure to make Dylan's chapters (Yes, I am making it into two parts...I am really liking that idea) extra juicy! Thanks for Reading, tell me what you think about this chapter, and remember to ask Dylan questions! BTW: I like spent so much time on this chapter! It's like 6,133 words! I guess it will be like an Easter present? Like candy? IDK LOOOL :P **

_just waiting for the sun and stars to move, _

_dreamsareinfinity6 _


	10. Miss Marvelous Marvil Part 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and read the A/N at the end please! Thanks! N-JOY! BTW I updated It Girl! So check it outtt (: **

* * *

Miss. Marvelous Marvil Part 1

* * *

Block Estate

Sunday Morning – 9:00 AM

Dylan POV

" Ehmagawd! " I giggled as the PC and I watched through the glass window of Massie's room. Looking down, we saw Alicia being dropped off, in her hideous maid outfit. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching and then went up to the door and rang the bell. " I think she looks fabulous! " I say, trying to hide my smirk. Massie stifles her laugh, and Claire and Kristen hold their hands to their mouths.

" NAWT! " We all shouted in unison.

" Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. " We hear the doorbell constantly being rung by Alicia. Giving up, Massie went downstairs to let Alicia in. Once we reached the door, Massie pulled out a fake rubber spider and placed it on the nook of the door, which would fall, hopefully on Alicia. We all snickered quietly and shared knowing smiles. Spiders were something that Alicia would freak out about.

" Leech! Welcome to my gorgeous home! I hope you enjoy your stay! " Massie faked a Paris accent and looked up to the spider, which was slowly falling.

" Uh. It's Alicia. And I'm here. What do you want me to do? " Alicia's eyes flickered over to me, and instead of feeling insecure like I usually do, I smirked, knowing this time, she was the insecure one. I had the upper hand, and she had the lower.

" For one, you could dress better. " Massie answered, and we all laughed, knowing that Alicia would be confused.

" What are you talking about? You _made _me dress like th- AHHH! " Screaming her head off, Alicia tried to swat away the huge fake spider away. " Don't just stand there! AHHH! " Alicia tried to find it in her hair, but didn't feel it anywhere. I brought my phone's camera up, and snapped a quick picture, posting it on instagram.

_" Alicia is having trouble finding the spider that lives in her hair…and her outfit isn't really working out for her! " _Laughing, I showed the girls, and Massie took a picture of her own. Finally finding the fake spider, Alicia threw it on the ground and glared at me.

" You tricked me! " Claire rolled her eyes, and shot back.

" It was partially your fault for falling for it! " She said in a duh tone. Massie stared in shock at Claire's newfound attitude. Even though she is still super sweet, she is having outbursts of sassy attitudes. Massie narrowed her eyes. ' _I have got to fix Claire. But destroying Alicia is at the top of my to-do list! _'

" You know, Kuh-laire, you were better when you weren't a bi***. " Alicia huffed, but she let the PC lead her into the kitchen.

" You will be our maid and personal butler for the day. You will do whatever we say, if you don't, then we will spill your darkest secrets online. Now, go make me a latte. And make sure it tastes good! " Massie ordered, and then left the kitchen, but at the last minute stuck her head back in. Kristen and Claire proceeded to the living room.

" Alicia, if you do your job right, then you won't be as the BLBR, but if you do it wrong, then you will. " I smirked as Alicia started to figure out what BLBR stands for.

_Biggest Loser Beyond Repair…_and that was what I was intent on letting everyone know. That Alicia Rivers was that BLBR, forever and always.

* * *

Block Estate – Kitchen

Sunday – 9:05 AM

Alicia POV

I groaned as I waited for the coffee machine to pour out Massie's latte. ' _Why does this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just join Massie as the beta? Now I have to go up against her and either win or lose. Which is most likely lose. _' I quickly pulled out my iPhone from my Ralph Lauren vintage tote bag, the only thing in season and cute in my entire outfit. I had borrowed my outfit from my family's maids, but I didn't want them to think I was going into a career like theirs, so I took it without them noticing. OK, maybe it's stealing, but hey! My family paid for those, so technically, these are mine…EW! I actually own something this ugly? Gross.

**Holagirl: this is torture. I am making a latte 4 Massie. -_-**

**ETattack: I feel so bad. :/**

**Platinumtori: IKR? Maybe they will take pity? **

**London'scalling: (: do you guys know a Josh Hotz? **

**Holagirl: Yes. Y? **

**London'scalling: HE JUST ASKED ME OUT! **

**ETattack: OMG good 4 u! **

**Platinumtori: HOW? WHEN? **

**Holagirl: Josh is my x. **

**London'scalling: Oh. I hope you don't mind, but I said yes…**

**ETattack: when and how. **

**Platinumtori: OMG so xciting! **

**London'scalling: we were talking on IM and then he just out of the blue asked me out! I really like him! **

**Holagirl: N-Joy him while you have him. But I hope everything works out 4 u 2! **

**London'scalling: what does that mean? **

Ignoring the text, my insides felt like they were burning up. ' _I don't like Josh. Why would I like Josh? I am over him, and clearly, he is over me. I should be happy for Camille, not hating her. It's not her fault that she's dating him! OK, maybe it kind of is, but it's not all of her fault. Besides, I'm the alpha and hottest girl at school. I have Derrick and plenty of other cute guys begging to be my boyfriend. I don't need a filthy CLAM like Josh. _" Alicia knew that the last part was lie, Josh was a total HART, and she might be a tad bit in love with him, but if he moved on, then she had too. Besides, he had asked her out over IM, which meant he didn't like her enough to ask her in person! Right?

" ALICIA! DID YOU MAKE MY LATTE? " Alicia could hear Massie's faint voice from down the hall way. Snapping out of her daze, Alicia checked the coffee mug, and sure enough, it was full. Rushing out of the kitchen, Alicia hurried to the living room and gave Massie her latte.

" Um. Anything else? " I stood there, awkwardly, receiving glares from Dylan and Kristen. Massie waved her hand and lazily responded, like I wasn't worth her time, which I probably wasn't.

" Go clean something of mine. " I nodded my head meekly and left the room, leaving the NPC to their gossip session. I stomped my feet up the stairs and then it was like a light bulb lit up above my head.

" Can I hear a genius? " I said out loud to no one. Walking silently up the stairs and into Massie's room, I gasped, remembering her room. And how beautiful it is. Grinning deviously, I looked around her room, I was about to destroy it! OK...maybe not literally, but still.

**Holagirl: in MB's room now. Can't wait to get my revenge. Ttyl!**

**London'scalling: good luck! **

Remembering about the Josh and Camille thing, I sent a couple texts to Josh.

**Holagirl: Hey. I was wondering if u r going out w/ Camille…**

**Hotzboy: Uh, yeah. I am. I asked her like a few minutes ago. **

**Holagirl: Congratz. **

**Hotzboy: Thanks. We're going on a date tomorrow. **

**Holagirl: Really? Where 2? **

**Hotzboy: slice of heaven. Do u think it's 2 soon to give her a present? **

Again, I didn't respond. So maybe he did like her a lot, because I hadn't gotten anything on our first date. Nothing at all. ' _I am losing my grip on everything! My social status, my clique, my beta, Massie, OK maybe not Massie, but still, she wasn't taking over my life before. _' I tiptoed across Massie's hardwood floor and found her closet door. Opening the doors, I expected something lame and normal. I hadn't actually been in Massie's closet before, no one really has. I opened my mouth in shock; I couldn't even see the end! I sighed as I noticed that Massie's closet was way better then mine, and made mine look like an LBR's. Walking in, I saw rows of spring clothes, since it was spring. Next there were shoes and bags, and then accessories. Going down, I noticed there were more clothes that went to summer, then fall, and then winter.

" This is so COOL! " I squealed like an LBR that just got invited to the cool girls table, but then remembered I was here to get something on Massie. I ran back out and looked around her room for her latest purse. Spotting the Ralph Lauren handbag that I desperately wanted, I searched her bag for Luke's number. Grinning, I quickly entered it in my phone and ripped up the paper and threw it away so that Massie couldn't get his number as well.

**Holagirl: Hey Luke! It's Alicia.**

**Luke: Oh right. We still on 4 today? **

**Holagirl: Sorry I can't, I forgot I had plans with my friends. Can we do Monday at SOH? **

**Luke: Sounds good. C u l8r **

I strutted out of the room, renewed with confidence and went to go break something priceless in the Block's house. Too bad I forgot to check her computer.

* * *

Block Estate – Living Room

NO POV

Massie laughed as Claire retold the story of when she had visited Florida in the summer and Massie had entered the Miss. Kiss contest. Alicia walked in, correction, strutted into the room and she had a bright smile playing on her face.

" Why are you so giddy? " Dylan blurted out. " Did you win fakest person in the world award? " The rest of the girls tired to cover their mouths so that their laughs wouldn't slip. Alicia's smirk suddenly disappeared.

" I don't even know why I'm here! I should be out with the iCandies getting a pedicure while you guys are crying that your LBRs! " Alicia shouted at them. Massie calmly sipped her latte and Claire made sure not to make eye contact. Kristen continued to eat her healthy snack, while Dylan examined her nails. " DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THEN ME! I AM _THE _ALPHA! YOU ALL ARE JUST FAKES! "

" Correction, hon., you were the LBR who threaten to sue everybody. By now, everyone knows it. " Massie smirked. " Now, are you ready for something I am going to give you? " Alicia blushed that she was losing it while Massie kept her cool. Alicia felt like she was a stranger, the PC had changed.

" What? "

" A deal. Whoever wins the student president contest, will be alpha. And the other will have to be the winner's omega for the rest of the school year. " Alicia paled, and put on a brave face.

" Bring it on, fake. " Alicia shook Massie hand.

" It must be opposite day. Now get out of my house! Your hideous outfit is ruining my _perfect _home! " Alicia stomped away while the PC cracked up when they saw the stains on the back.

' _Alicia: 1 Massie and PC: 3 _'

* * *

Huntington Estate – Camille's indoor Pool and Jacuzzi

Sunday 9:57

NO POV

Camille sighed as she and the iCandies (minus Alicia) got into the Jacuzzi.

" So why did you call us here? " ET asked, letting herself soak in the boiling water.

" Yeah, and where's Alicia? " Tori raised her eyebrow; Camille knew she would be suspicious, but she could always win her over.

" Did you guys get the text from Layne? "

" You mean gossip girl? " Tori held up her phone.

**Gossip Girl: Hey my fellow OCD girls! I have major news! Turns out that our fierce ex-alpha, Alicia Rivera is being a maid today! And guess to who!? None other then Massie Block herself. My sources tell me that Alicia and Massie are having a contest/deal and are both running for student pres.! Vote for the alpha you like! And check out this insane pic! BTW check out my blog coming to you soon! **

**attachment-165-PHG**

Camille nodded her head; she had a plan to get Alicia out, and herself, in.

" I'm thinking that we should overthrow Alicia. Tori, you can be beta if you want. " ET narrowed her eyes, but Camille and Tori ignored her.

" Sure! One problem though, " Tori held up her finger. " Alicia is the alpha, and plus, we need her popularity to stay on top. "

" True. Maybe we can make her gamma? " ET offered, hoping to show Camille that she had great ideas; like a loyal beta should. Camille flashed ET a smile, but it was partially forced.

" We'll keep acting like her loyal clique, but in her time of doubt and weakness, we attack. We give her two options. Join us as gamma or be _the _LBR. " Camille smirked, but what she didn't know was that Alicia was at the doorway, listening to everything she had said.

' _Camille you are my new top priority, when I'm done with you, you'll be crying for your mommy. _' Leaving, Alicia smirked as she saw the girls relaxing.

" With what I will have on you, you won't have the time to relax. " Alicia hissed.

" Did you hear that? " Camille shot up, looking around the pool for someone. " I heard someone talking by the door. " The iCandies looked up, but saw no one.

" I think you're just hearing things. " ET patted her arm and went back to soaking.

" Yeah. You're right. " Camille closed her eyes, but she knew that someone was listening. Too bad Alicia had already left…

* * *

OCD - oak tree

Sunday – 1:00 PM

NO POV

**Holagirl: OCD oak tree. NOW. **

**London'scalling: what for? **

**Holagirl: come now. **

Alicia tapped her foot as she leaned against the tree. Alicia could feel the spring breeze weaving through her hair and the wood smelt like yummy cinnamon buns. Hearing someone's car crunching against the gravel, Alicia looked up to see Camille.

" What do you want? " Camille had a sudden confidence ring to her voice.

" I heard everything. " Alicia hissed, and Camille's confidence went down the drain. " You are kicked out of the iCandies. " Alicia turned to walk off.

" You can't do that! Besides, I already have the support of both Tori _and _ET! " Camille smirked, waiting for Alicia to beg to stay in the iCandies.

" Maybe Tori, but ET is on my side now. " Alicia whipped out her phone.

**Holagirl: I know what u and Camille are planning. U and her are OUT**

**Platinumtori: ? u know ur my role model! Y would I do that? **

**Holagirl: OUT. **

**Platinumtori: No I'm sorry. I quit Camille's new clique! I swear. And if you think I am lying then you can get plenty revenge on me! I swear on my own life!**

**Holagirl: Fine. But ET is beta now. **

**Platunumtori: ok. But what about Camille? **

**Holagirl: u will c. **

Alicia locked her phone and grinned in triumph.

" Looks like you lost everyone. " Camille looked sick and Alicia felt a tad bit sad for her. " Either stay as omega, or be a LBR and out. " Alicia smirked. ' _So this is how Massie must feel. I have to win the student president title and then I will be the alpha of the century! _'

" I'll be omega. Who's beta though? "

" ET, and you are on probation. Good job _trying_ to beat me, but I know this game too well. " Alicia walked away.

' _But not as well as Massie…_ ' A voice nagged her in the back of her head. Alicia tried to drown it out with happy thoughts, but she knew it was true.

* * *

Layne POV

" Hm. Looks like Alicia is trying to steal Massie's identity! And her style. " I grinned as I wrote the scene before me down in my new golden notebook. Flipping through the pages, I grinned as I spotted gossip from OCD recorded all in my notebook. Snapping it shut, I went to work on my new blog. The thing that would destroy Alicia forever, and the thing that would get the PC on the absolute top again. ' _But why help them Layne? They used to be super mean to you! Why help them? _' I smirked. I knew the answer, and I liked what it was.

* * *

Marvil Estate – Dylan's closet

Sunday 8:00 PM

NO POV

" What to wear, what to wear! " Dylan ran her hands through her clothing rack and searching for the perfect outfit to wear for tomorrow. Stopping, Dylan spotted her favorite Ella Moss green-gold dress that ended at mid-thigh. ' _This dress is perfect to show off how much weight I've lost! _' Dylan remembered when she used to wear this dress almost every week, but then she started to get fatter, and she buried the dress in the back of her closet. Grinning, Dylan held the dress to her body and looked in the mirror.

" Hmm. Massie will totally give me a 9 or higher! " Dylan squealed. Putting the dress down, Dylan remembered her daily IM chats with the PC at 8 sharp. Looking at her closet's clock, it was 7:59, with 35 seconds to get to the computer. Running as fast as she could, Dylan collapsed on her black leather chair and entered her password on her white laptop. Panting, Dylan smiled as she entered the first word.

**Bigredhead: hi! **

**Massiekur: heeey. I have bad news. **

**Clairebear: ? **

**Sexysportsbabe: let me guess…u are afraid that Alicia is going to beat u? yeah right. In ur nightmares nd her dreams **

**Massiekur: Puh-lease! Alicia took back Luke's # the one I was supposed to give Dylan! **

**Clairebear: how do u know? **

**Massiekur: I have a leak from the iCandies themselves. **

**Sexysportsbabe: r u sure it's not a joke? How do u know they aren't lying? **

**Bigredhead: revenge right? **

**Massiekur: totally Dyl. And it's Tori. She said that Alicia confronted her and Camille when they tried to make a new clique and overthrow Alicia. ET is now beta and Tori is delta and Camille is omega. Also, Camille is dating Josh! They r going on a d8 tom after school 2 SOH! And Alicia took Luke's #, schd. a d8 with him tom SOH 2! **

**Clairebear: Alicia is desparte for attention…and 2 stay on top. **

**Bigredhead: but we won't let that happen. Right mass? **

**Sexysportsbabe: I gtg but we still doing car pool rite? **

**Massiekur: yeah, bye Kris! **

_**Sexysportsbabe has signed off. **_

**Clairebear: c u guyz tom. Todd is calling a family meeting. He's so messed up. Byyyyye (: **

_**Clairebear has signed off. **_

**Bigredhead: looks like it's just us. **

**Massiekur: OMG so u know how Alicia is going to SOH w/ Luke? We should totally go and get him to ditch her 4 u! **

**Bigredhead: EHMAGAWD! That is such a gr8 idea!**

**Massiekur: ikr? C u 2morrow **

**Bigredhead: bye! **

_**Bigredhead and Massiekur have signed off. **_

Dylan smiled, she knew that Massie had her back, and she had Massie's. The PC was going to be tighter then ever…

* * *

March - Monday

OCD courtyard – Block Estate

7:34 AM

No POV

Massie snapped her fingers, and her pug Bean came racing towards her.

" Bean! Rate me! I need this week and next week to be perfect! Arianna is deciding what clique to be in! " Bean looked Massie over and gave her 9 barks and put one paw forward.

" 9.5? Gosh, Bean, being harsh today huh? Well, I guess I could add a few things. " Massie applied this week's Glossip Girl lip gloss and fluffed her hair. She added a ring and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Bean nodded her tiny head in approval and let Massie walk out of her room. Once Massie left her home and turned down her mother's offer of bacon and eggs, she let Isaac open the doors of her new purple limo (**A/N: Got that idea from fanficfanticgurl with her awesome story, Alicia and Dylan OUT, New girls, IN! Credit to her!)**.

" Good morning Miss. Block. Ready to pick up the rest of the PC? " Isaac smiled as Massie flashed her million dollar smile and Isaac drove the car out of the driveway. Turning on the mini tv in the car, Massie saw Dylan's show being advertised.

* * *

Commerical POV

" Do you remember those girls, who wore all designer, got everything they wanted, and were the best of the best? " Arianna Miller asked, as pictures of rich girls, designer clothes, and then the PC were shown. " Well I have the best of the best, the alphas of all alphas, the PRETTY COMMITTEE! They reign from Westchester, New York, and they could teach all you leaders out there a lesson! " Arianna winked as Massie, Alicia, and Claire were all shown onstage. " Be sure to watch the newest episode of the Reunion Show, interviewing Dylan Marvil, the beautiful redhead and new beta of the PC! This is Arianna Miller, signing off. " Arianna waved to the camera and the screen faded to a black screen.

* * *

Rivera Limo – OCD

Monday – 7:39

NO POV

" OK girls, I know some things in our clique have been a little rocky, " Alicia paused and looked at Camille who looked down in shame. ET sat up, at the mention of Camille, knowing that she was the beta now. " But, we are going to have a new member that might join us! We need to show her that we are the best. Don't lie to her. If she decides to join us, and we have been telling her lies, she could easily drop out and join the PC. " Alicia stopped talking as soon as the car pulled up at Arianna's house. Looking out of the window, the girls gasped in wonder, Arianna's house was bigger then Alicia's, and almost as big as Massie's. Alicia gulped, Arianna may not want to be alpha, but she definitely had the stuff to be one of the best. The front doors opened, and a beautiful girl came out. She took her time getting to the limo, and it gave Alicia and the iCandies more time to get themselves ready.

" Hey iCandies! " Arianna plopped down in her seat, holding a clipboard.

" Hey Ari! " Alicia said, signaling to the girls to say hi back. Arianna raised her eyebrow at her new nickname, but let it go.

" Anyways, don't let my presence here change anything. I want absolute honestly, and don't be surprised if you say something and I start writing on my clipboard. I want to choose honestly, and this clipboard will help me. Now, continue with your business, and pretend like I am already in the clique. " Arianna smiled sweetly and Tori began biting her nails.

" OK! Now, time for ratings girlies! " Alicia turned to ET. " ET is wearing a hot pink tunic with black cut out booties. She has a black belt around her waist, and her hair is held back by a white bow. She has a golden ring and bangles for jewelry, and she is going for an edgy makeup look with dramatic Smokey eyes! 9.7 " ET grinned in triumph.

" I give her a 9.4, a little too rocker. " Camille looked ET up and down and rolled her eyes in disgust. ET ignored Camille's comment and turned to Tori. Alicia frowned and scolded the girls with her eyes, trying to get Camille to knock it off. Arianna twirled her pencil around, and quickly scribbled something down.

" Tori is wearing a navy blue collared dress with a light pink jeweled statement necklace and a light pink blazer. She is wearing black tights and golden flats. She has her hair in a high pony and her makeup is very light and girly! 9.5, I like the necklace! " Alicia continued with her sweet voice, even though she desperately wanted to yell at Tori and Camille for trying to overthrow her. Camille nodded her head in agreement.

" Is it my turn? " Arianna asked, putting down her clipboard.

" Yeah, we go in order of ranks. Expect Alicia goes last even though she's the leader. " Camille bitterly answers, Arianna jots something down and Camille saw her name and jealous in the same sentence.

" Arianna is wearing bleached denim jeans with a studded trim with a tribal print crop top that shows off a little bit of her tanned tummy. She has lace up black boots with golden studs on the heel and light pink bow and golden crown rings. She is only wearing mascara, blush, and gloss. 9.3 " Alicia decided and turned to Camille, who sighed.

" Do we have to go in a certain order? " Camille questioned.

" Yes! " Alicia barked. " Now, let me see your outfit. " Camille huffed, but showed Alicia her outfit anyways.

" Why do we do ratings? " Arianna asked, just as Alicia was about to rate Camille.

" Because then the person will know if they need to work on their outfit choices. " Tori spoke up, noticing that Alicia was starting to get annoyed.

" Preciously. Camille is wearing another white lace sundress with blue wedges, a golden tiffany necklace, and her hair is in a fancy bun. She has a vintage tote bag and her makeup is fun and flirty. 8.8. I already know I'm a ten, so let's cut to the chase. " Alicia decided in a hurry, but Camille rolled her eyes at the ten. " OK girls, we have to make a big entrance. After all, today is the week before our party on Sunday. " ET nodded while Camille looked away and out the window. Arianna glanced down at her clip board.

" Uh, Alicia? It says here that the PC are also having a party. The exact same day as ours, by the way, I can't help with planning either parties. " Alicia narrowed her eyes and thanked Arianna.

" What? Thanks for the info, this means that we have to make our party even more fantastic! " Alicia stomped out of the car and posed while she waited for the iCandies to follow. Breathing deeply in and out, Alicia looked across the courtyard and saw Derrick. Grinning, she slinked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Heeey Derrick. " Derrick grinned and looked at her breasts. Alicia resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and cover up her chest.

" Alicia. You going anywhere tonight? "

" Actually, I am. Slice of Heaven with Luke Conger. He is a soccer player, you might have heard of him? " Cam nodded his head, appearing from out of nowhere.

" Yeah, he tried out yesterday, and he was like one of the best. " Alicia looked into Derrick's eyes and saw anger flashing in and out.

" Almost got the captain spot. " Derrick spat out, gritting his teeth. Derrick turned to OCD's parking lot and saw a purple limo. Five totally hot and popular girls strutted past. The brunette at the front smirked at Alicia.

" Hey boys. " Massie purred and smirked at Alicia and gave Arianna a look. One Alicia wished didn't exist. One that said, ' As you can see, I am the best. ' Arianna smiled and wrote something down. Derrick's mouth hung open and he stared after Massie. Alicia frowned and stomped off. Arianna looked down to her scorings and the PC was in the lead.

* * *

**Welcome to Gossip Girls website! Where you can get OCD's hottest gossip here! **

**PC vs. iCandies: Massie Block has moved back from London, but Alicia Rivera (or should I say Rivers?) won't give up her title as alpha. Massie and Alicia are going head to head to see who wins! And to top it all off, they are both running for student president! Vote for Massie! Vote for Alicia! Click here to read more… **

**Arianna Miller and the Reunion Show: Arianna Miller is coming to OCD for school! The young star has decided to come to OCD, and both Massie and Alicia have given her spots in their clique! Arianna is going to spend a week with each clique, to see which one she likes better. On Saturday, it's Dylan Marvil's turn to be interviewed! After, I'm assuming is Kristen Gregory! I wonder who will be interviewed after that… Click here to read more…**

**Student President: As you know, every year, there is a student president to be elected! Sign ups are in the hallways, but only sign up if your ready for the stress, work, and competition! Campaigning will start a week after sign ups are completed! Click here to read more…**

* * *

Rivera Estate

Monday – 3:15

No POV

Alicia groaned as she read Layne's new blog, upset that the once biggest LBR is beating her in the gossip game. But she put a smile on her face; she was going on a date with Luke Conger, one of the hottest guys at Briarwood. Looking at herself on the mirror, she rated herself.

" I am wearing slouchy gray shorts with a denim tank top. I have a pair of gladiator sandals with a tiny wedge and my hair is curled. My makeup is light, and I have a flower bracelet on. Very cute and bohemian! 9.7! " Alicia squealed as she grabbed her newest Ralph Lauren purse and ran out the door and into her limo.

" Where to? " Her driver, Rick asked.

" Slice of Heaven! " Alicia bounced in her seat.

**Luke: Hey r u there yet? **

**Holagirl: Nope! I like your pen name…very orginial! **

**Luke: ikr? (: **

**Holagirl: If I get there first, I'll save us a booth. **

**Luke: Get us one w/ lots of privacy ;) **

**Holagirl: Will do. (:**

Alicia switched to another chat box...

**Holagirl: OMG **

**ETattack: ? **

**Holagirl: I told luke that I would save us a booth and he said to get 1 with privacy! **

**ETattack: Do you think he's gonna kiss u? **

**Holagirl: I kind of hope so. So that Derrick and Josh will be jealous. **

**ETattack: Oh, right. Camille said she just got 2 SOH and Josh is waiting 4 her. **

**Holagirl: I gtg. Byeee! I'll keep you upd8ed. **

Alicia grinned as she walked into the pizza restaurant and asked the waiter to get her a booth with lots of privacy. Turning around, Alicia saw Josh and Camille, staring at her.

" Oh hey guys! " Alicia sweetly waved and walked closer to them.

" Hey Alicia. What are you doing here? " Josh asked politely but Camille just glared at her.

" I'm here on a date, Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything? " Josh shook his head, and kept his eyes on Alicia. Camille glared harder at Alicia. The door's bell rang and Alicia turned to see the PC.

" Oh hi, Leech! Are you on a date with Luke? " Massie asked, with a facial expression that said she wasn't interested at all. Alicia could feel her knees getting weak.

" Uh, yeah. I'm waiting for him now. "

" So you decide to crash Josh and Camille's date instead? Wow, you must really want Josh back!" Dylan exclaimed. Camille giggled softly, but Alicia sent her a glare that said shut up or you're out. Luke walked through the door and nodded at Alicia.

" Hey Alicia…Oh, hi Dylan! " Luke smiled warmly at Dylan and touched her shoulders. Alicia's heart started racing at their touch and she tried to get him away.

" Let's go to our booth. " Luke nodded and held out his arm for Alicia to hold on to.

" Hey, we should join you! The more the better! " Massie smirked as Luke nodded in agreement and led the whole group of girls to their booth. Once they sat down, Claire got up.

" I forgot I have to meet Cam…we're going to take pictures for our class. Bye! " Claire walked out of sight, but came back secretly and sat in the booth next to it. Kristen stood up and did the same.

" I got to go practice soccer, it was nice seeing you, _Luke. _Bye Mass! " Massie smirked, leaving Dylan alone.

" I'm supposed to go talk to my British friend, James. Bye! Have fun Dylan and Luke! " She purposely left out Alicia. Peeking their heads from the other booth, they saw that Dylan and Luke shared one side, while Alicia had the other to herself.

" So Luke! " Alicia said with a cheery, fake voice. " How's soccer? " She sent hate rays to Dylan who ignored them.

" I heard you got the captain's spot? " Dylan asked, leaning on his arm.

" No, he didn't. The coaches are still deciding on that. " Alicia sat up proudly, knowing that she was the gossip queen and she would always be. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

" Uh, actually, he got the spot. I don't know where you are getting your sources, but you should check because your getting behind! " Luke laughed and Dylan smiled brightly. Alicia groaned and let Dylan take over her date, because she knew that her life was crumbling down. At least she still had Derrick…right? Or was Massie going to steal him too?

' _Gawd, the PC is like…indestructible. And Massie is the hardest to destroy… _'

* * *

Should Arianna join the PC or iCandies? Should Alicia get her fairytale prince, Derrick? Or Josh? Say so in the comments!

* * *

**I've decided that I won't have Ahnna and the Ahnnabees move in this story, but It Girl...which I updated BTW! Anyways, Alicia is kind of getting defeated in this story...I feel bad! Remember to leave more questions for DYLAN! Thanks for Reading and REVIEW PLEASE! **

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	11. Who is Rick L Phillips?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I will have the new chapter up by tomorrow sometime! Spoiler Alert: This character guide is for Dylan's family who will be making a guest appearance on the Reunion Show! Special thanks to Splendeur for Dylan's step family and Dad! (: Happy (early) easter! **

* * *

Merri-Lee Marvil: Not happy that her ex-husband is coming back from California, with his new family. Is certain that he left because he couldn't handle having a wife that was on People magazine's named the thirty-sixth most beautiful woman in Hollywood. When Arianna Miller calls her in for a guest appearance on her show, she is determined to beat her ex-husband and give him a taste of Marvil heaven.

Ryan and Jamie Marvil: Totally psyched that their dad has come back and wants to show him that they are better then his other daughters Mercedes and Dylan, and maybe even his favorite, Mason. Combined, they are sure to beat Dylan and Mercedes, right? But will a guest appearance on the Reunion Show change that? Especially since they are teamed up with their mom against their dad and his new family! Plus, Mercedes thinks she's better then them, and they are determined to put her in her rightful spot.

Rick L. Phillips: A multi-millionaire hotel and resort owner and forced to take care of his latest ex-wife, Maria's, children after she died of cancer. After he got to know them, he developed a good relationship with them, especially Mason, his favorite. Even though he became closer to Maria's children, he has no real interest in getting to know Merri-Lee's children.

Mercedes Phillips: Dylan's 12 and a half-sister. She has red-brown hair and wants to be just like Dylan and the PC. She is sweet, but very clingy. Mercedes wants to join the PC, even though they are older then her. Has a crush on Derrington, causing Massie to not like her. Mercedes is actually very popular at her old school and has ah-mazing fashion sense. Doesn't care that her father likes Mason better because she thinks it gives her more freedom. She does not like Ryan and Jamie, and challenges them, saying she is better then them, will they take the challenge?

Mason Phillips: Is Dylan's total babe 15 aged brother, and likes Camille. Even Dylan will find herself thinking he's just a little hot. He has close cropped black hair and green eyes. He is very muscular, and dresses preppy. Mason knows he is their father's favorite, and uses it to his advantage. Mason is into football and baseball and many girls drool over him.

* * *

**Pretty Committee: **

Massie Block: Ready to take down Alicia, especially now that her clique is falling apart. Not happy that Alicia _and _Mercedes are going for Derrick, but happy for Dylan who is dating Luke. Can Massie show everybody she's _the _alpha, again?

Dylan Marvil: Super happy now that she's dating Luke, and that she sabotaged Alicia's date. But not happy that her father and her step-siblings are coming to visit her. Especially not a fan of her step-sister, Mercedes, who is following her around like a lost puppy. But will Dylan show her father she's worth it? Or will he stick to Mason?

Kristen Gregory: Giving up on the beta spot, even though Massie promised them all the chance. So now, she's focused completely on soccer...or is she? Dylan Dang is crushing on her, and she might be crushing on him too. Is there a chance for her to get at least one of her wishes to come true?

Claire Lyons: Trying to hang out with Cam, but he's been with Nikki all week. Massie and the PC have agreed to help her spy on Cam, but what will she find?

**iCandies: **

Alicia Rivera: Since Luke didn't work out, Alicia is going for Derrick, even though Massie and Dylan's annoying sister are after him too. She might of lost control of her clique for a few brief moments, but she's ready to take the spotlight again. But will Massie show her up? Again?

ET (Ella) Chan: Glad she finally got to be second in command, but realizes it comes with challenges. Dylan Dang her crush is hanging out with Kristen, one of the PC members, but will Ella become something she's not? Like his secret admirer? But what will happen if someone finds out?

Tori Lin: Secretly helping out the PC, and hanging out with Kristen and Dylan. Can Tori keep her secret safe and sound? Or will Alicia kick her out? Will Massie like or hate her?

Camille Huntington: Totally not happy that Ella got her beta spot, but is determined to win, one way or another. Can Camille get Dylan's hot brother, Mason? Or will she be stuck with nobody?

**Others: **

Arianna Miller: Caught up between the PC and the iCandies and wants to know which one is the best of the best. Will Arianna chose her true clique? Or will she be stuck at home forever?

Nikki Dalton: She has Cam looking her up and down, and out of Claire's life. But what happens when Claire comes and tries to take Cam back? Will Nikki fight for her love? Or will she accept that she's not meant to be with Cam?

Because if at first you don't succeed, then you're not an alpha. - Lisi Harrison, Alphas Series

* * *

Will Tori get caught talking to Kristen and Dylan? What will Cam be doing with Nikki? Will Kristen go out with Dylan Dang? Will Dylan's dad finally appreciate Dylan and her sisters? Please say so in the comments!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have the next chapter still being written. I have a few recommendations for you readers out there! Alicia and Dylan Out, New girls in by fanficfanticgurl is so awesome! I totally suggest her story for people who like a lot of drama! Remember to leave comments regarding the questions above and questions for Dylan! Thanks for Reading and please review! **

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	12. Miss Marvelous Marvil Part 2

Miss. Marvelous Marvil Part 2

* * *

Stage 6 – Saturday

6:48

No POV

Dylan breathed in and out, getting ready to make her appearance on the Reunion Show, the hottest show in basically the whole United States. She turned off the lights in the guest dressing room, so she could concentrate. Someone put their hand on her shoulder, and Dylan jumped, turning around, taking a stance like she was going to kick them.

" Whoa, no need to hurt me! " Luke's warm voice filled the air and Dylan blushed and turned on the lights.

" Sorry, you scared me…" Dylan trailed off. Ever since their "date" at Slice of Heaven, Luke had been hotter then ever. Dylan smirked as she remembered Alicia's face when Dylan practically took over her date. Alicia had left after 20 minutes and let Dylan have Luke.

" Nah, it's 'kay. So, you excited for your appearance on Arianna's show? " Luke asked, while he rubbed Dylan's back.

" Um, a little bit. But my mom is a journalist too, so I'm used to this kind of stuff. " Dylan looked at herself in the mirror. " Do you think I look OK? " Dylan turned towards Luke who nodded his head honestly.

" Yeah, I think you look hot. " Luke wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist and put his head in between her neck and shoulder. The door opened and Massie and the PC entered the room.

" Oh, sorry…was I interrupting something? " Massie grinned coyly and Luke laughed.

" Uh, no not really. Rate me? " Massie nodded and let the PC file in the room.

" Sorry Luke, but this is girl stuff. " Kristen shooed Luke out of the room. Luke winked at Dylan who blushed and giggled. Massie rolled her eyes and Claire opened a pack of gummy worms.

" Dylan is wearing a white and black rose print dress by Ella Moss with black strap sandal heels. She has a red belt around her waist to match her hair, which is straight, but is curled at the end. Congrats, Dyl, you're a…9.7! " Claire clapped politely and Kristen nodded in agreement.

" I can't believe I got Luke so easily! Alicia left like after 20 minutes! " Dylan squealed. Massie's grin dropped but she forced it to come up again.

" Yeah! Totally. " Massie said, in a normal voice. Dylan raised her eyebrow.

' _No New York accent? That was Massie's thing….she always did that. What is going awn here? _'

" Are you mad that Alicia is probably going to Derrick now? " Claire quietly asked, then stuffed her mouth with gummy worms to prevent herself from talking again. Massie closed her eyes, but then opened them again.

" Forget it. Let's get Dylan out there and make sure she has a great show. " Massie stomped out of the room and Dylan, Kristen, and Claire followed her.

' _Alicia may try to get Derrick, but now I know that she doesn't have what it takes to keep her friends and quote, boyfriends in place… _' Massie grinned evilly as she watched Dylan get a makeup check.

* * *

Stage 6 – Westchester Studios

Arianna's dressing room

No POV

" Rebecca? Are the Marvils and Phillips ready for their guest appearance? " Arianna asked her assistant as she ruffled through her questions for Dylan.

" Yes, Arianna. And they don't know that the other family is here. " Rebecca put on her headset and attached an ear piece to Arianna's ear.

" Good. Make sure they don't go wandering until it's their turn to go on the show. " Arianna stood up and looked in the mirror. Arianna was wearing an emerald green mini dress with a golden belt around the middle and her hair was in loose waves. She had golden sandals on and was wearing a golden headband. " Is Dylan Marvil ready? " Arianna turned to Rebecca who nodded her head.

" Yes, she is waiting for you on the stage. " Arianna waltzed out and smiled, she was about to host the biggest show of her life...

* * *

The Reunion Show's Stage – Westchester Studios

Marvils VS. Phillips – 7:00 PM (Saturday)

No POV

" Hey! Can you guess what show you are watching? It's the Reunion Show! Today's special guest is…DYLAN MARVIL! " Arianna shouted and the lights swirled around and finally ended on the redheaded beauty who entered the stage.

" Hi! " Dylan waved and made her way to Arianna and her seat.

" You might be wondering why I'm making this episode a big deal…It's because this episode is going to be bigger then the rest! " Arianna turned to Dylan and winked. " But first, let's get started with those questions! "

" I'm ready to start! " Dylan smiled, showing off her manners.

" Our first question is from Hawtjuicyaddict who wants to know if you are still insecure about your weight. "

" Well, as you can see, I've lost a ton of weight! And it's safe to say, I no longer am! Goodbye size 6, hello size 0! "

" Congrats! She also wants to know if you are dating anyone. If not, who do you like? " Arianna leaned in closer while Dylan twirled a piece of her hair.

" Well, I actually am dating a guy, a really cute guy! His name is Luke, Luke Conger, and he is so sweet! " Dylan sighed.

" How did you meet him? " Dylan giggled.

" Actually, my ex-friend, Alicia _Rivers_ set me up! She and him were getting pizza, and she invited us, and we hit it off. Everyone just kind of left, making it sort of a date…" Dylan made sure to exaggerate on the Rivers part.

" So sweet of Alicia to do that!? " Arianna said, confused.

" Yeah, I know right? "

" Yeah…Our next question comes from fashionismypassion, and she wants to know if you are glad you are the beta now. "

" I actually am! If you didn't know this, but before Alicia, I was the beta of the PC. But somehow, Alicia got the spot. "

" Really? Wow, nice to know. Next, she also wants to know if you think if Alicia should come back to the PC. And if so, what rank? " Dylan perked up at the mention of Alicia and her coming back.

" Actually, Massie and Alicia have a deal. You know how they are both running for student president? Well, they agreed that whoever loses, has to be the other's omega for the rest of the year! "

" Ehmagawd! That's an awesome deal! And the school year barely started! " Arianna grinned widely.

" I know Massie is going to win. So, that deal answers that question! " Dylan replied with her sassy attitude.

" She also wants to know if you think Alicia deserves all this bad luck she's getting. "

" YES! She thought she was a good Alpha, she ah-viously wasn't, she thought she was better then Massie, and she thinks that she can do whatever she wants! That is so not true! Alicia deserves _everything_ that has ever happened to her. " Dylan spat out the last few words and had a sour look on her face.

" All rightly then! The next question is from Fanficfanticgurl who wants to know on a scale from 1-10, how much you care about what you look like. "

" 9! Since I have a boyfriend now, I need to look my best. Plus, I'm the beta of the PC, I'm pretty sure I'm expected to look fabulous all the time. " Arianna nodded in agreement.

" True. Glittering Moonlight wants to know who you consider as your best friend in the PC, Kristen, Claire, or Massie. "

" They are all my best friends and I love them all equally. " Dylan smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

" Well spoken! Next, she wants to know what you think of the iCandies. "

" Ugh, I hate them! Especially, Camille, that British wannabe. " Dylan rolled her eyes.

" Hey, don't you have a reality TV show? She also wants to know how your show is going. "

" Actually, it's not going so well. The show isn't getting as many good reviews as the producers would like. My mom is saying that it's on the verge of ending. I honestly don't like it that much, they made up a bunch of fake stuff to make it more interesting…but it didn't make it more interesting. " Dylan admitted, looking at the ground.

" Oh, that's OK, I am personally not a fan of reality TV shows. Next, cliquelover wants to know if you like your hair as a bright red color or if you want to dye it a different color. "

" Hmm…I really like it as a red color, but sometimes I want a brownish color like Massie's hair. "

" Well, brown is a very nice color. She would also like to know if you like your hair curled or straighten. " Dylan tossed her hair back.

" Probably straighten. "

" Next, Ailes du Neige wants to know if you still have eating problems. " Arianna raised her eye brow.

" I actually stopped having those problems recently after Massie came back. " Dylan sat up proudly.

" Congratulations! She also wants to know how your relationship with Derrick worked out. " Dylan's posture sagged at the mention of Derrick and Arianna felt a tad bit bad.

" Not that great, Massie got mad at me and I have a feeling that Derrick still likes Massie, and never really liked me. "

" Don't worry, I'm sure Luke is a good guy and truly loves you! Lastly, Splendeur wants to know if you know your father... " Dylan played with her fingers and spoke quieter.

" I don't really know him that well and my family doesn't really like to talk about it. "

" Oh...She also wants to know what his name is and where he lives? " Arianna asked, making Dylan kind of annoyed for mentioning it again.

" His name is Rick L. Phillips and I don't really keep in touch with him, but my mom said when he left he said something about the California beaches, so I assume he's there, unless he's not there. " Dylan said carelessly.

" Do you have any half-siblings? " Arianna felt horrible for prying into Dylan's life, but it was her job.

" My dad could have married anyone by now, and I don't really care if I do or not. "

" Well, you can get your chance to know him because I've invited your dad and his family to the show! " Arianna clapped and a man with red brown hair in a business suit walked on stage with two teenagers at his side. " Oh! And don't forget your mom and sisters! The MARVILS! " Arianna pointed to the other side of the stage and Merri-Lee Marvil appeared with Ryan and Jamie whispering to each other.

" RICK/MERRI-LEE? " Both parents yelled. Dylan sat there shocked while Ryan and Jamie eyed the girl next to their dad.

" Uh, we'll be right back… " Arianna weakly waved at the camera. She had a feeling that there was going to be a family feud coming up.

* * *

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU TRICKED ME! ME! MERRI-LEE MARVIL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU!? " Merri-Lee yelled in Arianna's face while her daughters, minus Dylan, nodded in agreement. Arianna wiped off imaginary spit off her face and rolled her eyes.

" What? Take our daughter and her friend's fame away? And don't forget who my parents are! I am just as powerful as you in the celebrity world you know! " Arianna shouted back.

" Why don't we just introduce ourselves…politely? " Rick stepped forward, looking at Merri-Lee when he mentioned politely.

" Fine. Marvils! " Merri-Lee barked at Dylan who was still shocked. " That means you Dylan! "

" OK! I'll start with the Marvils. That is Merri-Lee, famous talk show host. " Arianna pointed towards Merri-Lee who crossed her arms. " And her daughters, Ryan and Jamie. " Ryan and Jamie stuck up their noses and crossed their arms too. " And Dylan. " Dylan meekly waved and gasped at her dad.

" Hello girls. I'm your dad, if you haven't figured that out. "

" Yeah, " Ryan started.

" We figured. " Jamie finished, rolling her eyes.

" This is Rick Phillips, and his other children, Mason and Mercedes Phillips. Now get back to your sides! I have a show to host! " Arianna pushed Rick and his kids to the right and the Marvils to the left.

" And we're back in 5,4,3,2! " Stanley pointed his finger at Arianna on the one. It's show time.

* * *

Marvils VS. Phillips

Show POV

" We're back with two _special _families, the Phillips and the Marvils! Time for introductions! We'll start with the Phillips! " Arianna motioned to Rick who started to talk.

" Uh, I'm Rick L. Phillips...I'm a hotel and resort owner and my children are Dylan, Ryan, Jamie, Mercedes, and Mason! Merri-Lee is my ex-wife. " Rick said Mason's name with proudness in his voice, but was replaced with disgust when he said Merri-Lee's name.

" I'm Mercedes Phillips, and my brother is Mason. My mom died of cancer a few years ago. I was the most popular girl at my old school, and I'm twelve and a half years old. I am signed up for OCD while we stay here. " Mercedes flipped her red brown hair and let Mason talk.

" Hey, I'm Mason. I like baseball and football...And I don't have a girlfriend. " Mason winked one of his green eyes and ran his hand through his black cropped hair. The audience drooled over his charm and good looks.

" Next, the Marvils..." Arianna distractingly said as she watched Mason as well.

" I am Merri-Lee Marvil, the famous host of the Daily Grind. My ex-husband over there couldn't handle being with the thirty sixth hottest woman in Hollywood, so he left. " Merri-Lee stood taller while Rick huffed and rolled his eyes.

" I'm Ryan. "

" And I'm Jamie. "

" We're twin sisters, but not identical. "

" We are very close and part of a group of girls called the Pretty Pradas at OCD. "

" We are also best friends. " Ryan and Jamie finished their sentences and turned to Dylan.

" I'm Dylan, I'm in a group called the Pretty Committee, the most respected group of girls ever to walk in OCD's halls. I'm a sophomore and so are my best friends, Massie, Kristen, and Claire. "

" Now that we all know each other, time for a little game! Marvils VS. Phillips! " Arianna cheered. " We will play a game called Monopoly! You will play as separate people, but after the time of 20 minutes, your money will be pooled together in teams and the team with the most money wins! " A group of stage hands brought out a table with the Monopoly platinum set on top of it.

" I call the DOG! " Mercedes called out, racing towards the table to get her representative.

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

" BRING! " The timer on the wall flashed and a siren was rung.

" OK! Time's up! Marvils, Phillips, go to your sides and give your stagehand all your money! " Each team grabbed their money, hoping they would be the winners.

" Wait! It's not fair! They have one more person then us! " Mason called out in a deep voice that made the girls in the crowd swoon.

" Fine, Dylan? Do you mind not having your money counted? " Dylan nodded and dropped her fake money on the table.

" THE PHILLIPS HAVE A TOTAL OF 1,438 DOLLARS! " One stagehand shouted.

" THE MARVILS HAVE A TOTAL OF 1,567 DOLLARS! " The other yelled. The Marvils jumped up and down.

" We won! What do we get? " Merri-Lee asked.

" Bragging rights. " Arianna simply said. " That's all the time we have for today, but we'll see you next time on the Reunion Show! Be sure to leave questions for Kristen Gregory, the next guest! Bye! " Arianna waved and Stanley popped out.

" Good show everybody! Especially the Marvils and the Phillips! " He walked away and talked into his headset.

" Does he always have to say that? " Arianna asked as she smiled at Dylan. " Nice job today. I'll see you around later. " Dylan grinned back and walked over to her mom who watching her ex-husband and his other kids.

" Mom? "

" Yes, Dyl? "

" What now? "

" I don't know honey...I just don't know. " Merri-Lee embraced her daughter into a hug.

" I don't know either, Mom... "

* * *

OCD Soccer Fields **A/N: I realized that the girls are in high school but OCD is for 6-8 so I'm changing it where OCD is from 6-12 **

Sunday - 1:58 PM

No POV

Kristen kicked the soccer ball into the goal and sighed when she heard the net swish.

" Nice kick. " A gentle voice commented from behind her. Turning around, she saw a tan Asian boy with brown eyes.

" Thanks. I'm Kristen, you are? " Kristen held out her hand.

" Dylan Dang, but call me Dang. " Dylan took her hand and smiled warmly. " Wanna play? "

" Sure. " Kristen shrugged. So what if Dylan was a great beta? She would always have soccer. Besides, Dang was cute, and totally into soccer. It was a win, win situation.

" Let's play! " Kristen smiled and chased after Dang who stole the ball from the net.

" Watch out Dang! I'm coming to get ya! " Giggling, Kristen chased after him, too bad she didn't catch ET watching from the bleachers.

' _Dylan Dang is mine. And will always be mine. _' ET stormed off to Alicia's house. ' _Kristen Gregory is going down! _'

* * *

Should ET and Dang start hanging out? What will happen to Dylan and her step family? Should Mason and Camille get together? Please say what you think in the comments!

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, although it is probably pretty messy. The next guest will be Kristen Gregory, and her chapter will include Dang, ET, and the campaigning for the presidency! Please answer the questions above in the comment section! I hope I can make this story last for a very long time, and if not then have a epilogue... ANYWAYS! Thanks for Reading and REVIEW! (: ****  
**

****_dreamsareinfinity6_


	13. Apology

Aloha! You might know that I said I might discontinue this story, but then I got a review from Hawtjuicyaddict saying that the story should come first. I totally agree with her and I guess I wanted more reviews. I feel super guilty, and I want to thank everyone who has read my story and taken the time to review. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible and I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend! Thanks for Reading! (:

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	14. Dear Kyra Middleton

First of all, I know I said I would update as soon as possible (and I had today in mind), but I'm trying to make the chapter extra long. First of all I would like to say a few words to a certain person out there in the world who reviewed on my story and my friend's story, Alicia and Dylan Out, New girls In. The person entered in as an anonymous reviewer and said some mean things. This is just a response (I am kinda copying emmyluvsdance who had a reviewer say some mean things on her story as well) to that person, Kyra Middleton. BTW you don't really have to read this...

Kyra Middleton,

I don't know who you are, I don't want to know who you are and I'm sorry you didn't like my story, but I can't change that now can I? You said that you hate stories where Massie ends up on the top. Well, first of all, if you don't like stories like that, then when you realized that my story was like that, then why did you keep reading? Secondly, I want this story to go further than just a couple chapters, I admire those stories that have over 80+ chapters, and I would love to have my story be that long. You might think, why would I need to know that? Because I am planning more than just Massie won, Massie this, Massie that. Just so you know, I am a person who likes Massie stories, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make my story like that. (SPOLIER ALERT) In the future, Massie doesn't win. Alicia does, in a way. Massie is losing her grasp on her clique, and it will really show. I understand that you may have jumped to conclusions, I do that a lot, I mean who doesn't?

Like emmyluvsdance said in her letter, fan fiction isn't a place for stories to be shown that are PERFECT, but for unexperienced writers who want to explore their writing abilities, and I know I'm not the best, not even close, because I'm still _learning._ I've read stories that are worse than mine, but I don't hate on them. I simply don't review. There that word is again. Review. I know I said I wanted more reviews, and I didn't _want_to sound bitchy and needy and ungrateful. But instead, I _did _let it get to my head. Hawtjuicyaddict reminded me that the story should come first. Always. I know that now, and I will remember it.

To be truthful, you are just making it worse for yourself. Just because I don't know you, you probably put in a fake name, and that I don't know what you look like, doesn't mean I don't have an opinion about you. I'm done ranting and sorry if I was being too harsh, but sometimes people deserve it. Sorry if I said things that aren't even close to what you were/are doing, or something like that. I realize that you might not ever read this story again to see this letter, but I always feel better after a good rant. I hope you never post another mean review again, but I don't own you. By the way, I would like to see if you ever wrote a story. If you have and people say it's a good story, then congratulations. You have the potential to be a writer. If not then, I'm going to jump to conclusions and say that you are just lonely and want attention, or something like that. I hope you have a good day.

_dreamsareinfinity6_

One may know how to conquer without being able to do it. - Sun Tzu, Art of War


	15. Sneak Peek

**I feel really bad for promising to update a lot during spring break when I didn't so here is a sneak peek at the next chapter! N-Joy! (: **

* * *

TRS C9 – Kristen Gregory, the Soccer Sister Part 1 (Sneak Peek)

* * *

OCD – PC's lockers

10:09 AM - Monday

No POV

" I still can't believe we got the best lockers in the whole school! " Claire gushed, putting up pictures she took earlier of the PC. Kristen nodded in agreement; she was still dazed by Dylan Dang who she had hanged out with all afternoon yesterday.

" I know right? And the iCandies are right down the hall, the perfect place to watch in envy! " Massie teased, decorating her own locker and squirting it with her signature perfume, Chanel No. 19.

" Hey girlies! " An all too familiar voice squealed from behind them. Turning around, they came face to face with Skye Hamilton and her DSL Daters.

" Oh, Skye! Hi, can you believe our lockers? Sweet right? " Dylan started to ramble, but quickly caught herself after Massie shot her a glare.

" Can I talk to Massie…in private? " Kristen, Dylan, and Claire all moved aside as they watched Massie walk off with Skye. The DSL Daters flashed the remaining PC members reassuring smiles and stalked off, probably to go suck faces with their new boyfriends.

" So, Skye, what did you want to talk to me about? " Massie asked, making herself talk louder when she passed Alicia, who looked over to them, with obvious jealously written all over her face. Alicia pouted, Skye never talked to her in her entire life, but here Skye was, ditching her own clique to talk to Massie.

" I want to give you some advice, since we all know you're basically another version of me, and I'm another version of someone else, and on and on. You've got what it takes Massie, but remember, it won't come easily to you, but make it look like it does. " Skye dropped her voice to a whisper once they hit LBR territory.

" Got it. " Massie nodded her head as Skye lead her through OCD's halls. Some LBRs stopped in their tracks to stare at the alphas.

" Massie! " A voice called from behind them. " I need to talk to you, ASAP! " Skye huffed and let the owner of the voice talk.

" I have ah-mazing news…"

" What is it? " Massie demanded, after quickly apologizing to Skye with her eyes.

" Not yet! " The girls scolded. " After school, meet me by the bleachers… I'll tell you everything then! And remember, don't tell anyone. I expect only the PC. " Massie stared in disbelief as the girl calmly walked away, talking to her LBR friends. Massie looked to Skye, who was shorter then her by a couple inches, thanks to the new Jimmy Choo heels Massie was wearing.

" You want my advice? Go. I have a feeling that she knows what she's talking about. I'll talk to you later" Skye walked away as fast as she could and caught up with her clique, leaving Massie stranded in the middle of the LBR hallway.

" Ugh, I hate mysteries…" Massie groaned and did her best to run in her shoes, away from the LBRs surrounding her.

* * *

For the upcoming student president elections, who should win? Massie, Alicia, or someone else? Please say so in the comments below! Remember to leave questions for Kristen! (:

* * *

**I don't mean to sound to bitchy or ungrateful or anything like that, but I am kinda disappointed in the number of reviews for the last few chapters...I am very grateful for everyone who has read my story and taken the time to review, but I only want to continue my stories if people like it and want to review. I feel less obligated to continue this, so please REVIEW! BTW sorry if I sounded...too needy. Anyways! Thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoyed this sneak peek! **

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	16. Kristen G, Soccer Sister Part 1

Dedication: **Hawtjuicyaddict** for reminding me that the story comes first and everyone who has supported this story

Kyra Middleton - Congratulations on winning your writing contest! And if your as pretty as you say, then lucky you! And BTW I was also _inspired_ by emmyluvsdance and her letter, and we're friends now! And I'm going to ruin my 'stupid little story' because of you. If anything, you helped me continue it, so thanks!

NOTE: I decided to not make Massie and the PC Ralph Lauren models.

* * *

TRS C9 – Kristen G. the Soccer Sister Part 1

* * *

**OCD – PC's lockers**

**10:09 AM - Monday**

**No POV**

" I still can't believe we got the best lockers in the whole school! " Claire gushed, putting up pictures she took earlier of the PC. Kristen nodded in agreement; she was still dazed by Dylan Dang who she had hanged out with all afternoon yesterday.

" I know right? And the iCandies are right down the hall, the perfect place to watch in envy! " Massie teased, decorating her own locker and squirting it with her signature perfume, Chanel No. 19.

" Hey girlies! " An all too familiar voice squealed from behind them. Turning around, they came face to face with Skye Hamilton and the DSL Daters.

" Oh, Skye! Hi, can you believe our lockers? Sweet right? " Dylan started to ramble, but quickly caught herself after Massie shot her a glare.

" Can I talk to Massie…in private? " Kristen, Dylan, and Claire all moved aside as they watched Massie walk off with Skye. The DSL Daters flashed the remaining PC members reassuring smiles and stalked off, probably to go suck faces with their new boyfriends.

" So, Skye, what did you want to talk to me about? " Massie asked, making herself talk louder when she passed Alicia, who looked over to them, with obvious jealously written all over her face. Alicia pouted, Skye never talked to her in her entire life, but here Skye was, ditching her own clique to talk to Massie.

" I want to give you some advice, alpha to alpha. You've got what it takes Massie, but remember, it won't come easily to you, but make it look like it does. " Skye dropped her voice to a whisper once they hit LBR territory.

" Got it. " Massie nodded her head as Skye lead her through OCD's halls. Some LBRs stopped in their tracks to stare at the alphas.

" Massie! " A voice called from behind them. " I need to talk to you, ASAP! " Skye huffed and let the owner of the voice talk.

" I have ah-mazing news…"

" What is it? " Massie demanded, after quickly apologizing to Skye with her eyes.

" Not yet! " The girls scolded. " After school, meet me by the bleachers… I'll tell you everything then! And remember, don't tell anyone. I expect only the PC. " Massie stared in disbelief as the girl calmly walked away, talking to her LBR friends. Massie looked to Skye, who was shorter then her by a couple inches, thanks to the new Jimmy Choo heels Massie was wearing.

" You want my advice? Go. I have a feeling that she knows what she's talking about. I'll talk to you later." Skye walked away as fast as she could and caught up with her clique, leaving Massie stranded in the middle of the LBR hallway.

" Ugh, I hate mysteries…" Massie groaned and did her best to run in her shoes, away from the LBRs surrounding her.

* * *

**OCD lunchroom – Table 17**

**12:08 PM – Monday**

**TORI POV**

" I. Hate. Massie. Block. " Alicia spat while she eyed Massie and the PC at the table next to us. " Who does she think she is? " Alicia asked to no one in particular. I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes.

" Massie Block? " Camille answered, unsure if she would get yelled at.

" I _know _she's Massie Block! Gawd, I'm not that stupid! " Alicia retorted, leaving Camille to her salad.

" Guys! " ET, or Ella as she now liked to be called, ran over to our table, panting and out of breath. " I am so sorry I'm late but it was for a good reason! " I looked her over and huffed, knowing that Alicia would probably forgive her.

" What is it? " Camille popped her head up, suddenly interested.

" Look. " Ella opened her laptop and typed in ocd gossip girl dot com. Alicia scanned it and gasped, passing the screen to me and Camille.

**Welcome to the new blog for OCD! Written by yours truly, OCD's new gossip queen, Layne Abeley! Click on today's hottest topics! **

**Skye Hamilton and Massie Block: Looks like Alicia's attempt to stay on top has failed…again! Click here to read more…**

**Dylan Marvil and her new family: Did you see Saturday's episode of the Reunion Show? I did and Dylan meets a few new people…Click here to read more. **

**Click here to see more articles…**

I slammed the screen down and watched Alicia's reaction.

" _New gossip queen? _" Alicia screeched a little too loudly because Massie and her friends looked over to us. Massie winked at me, and I ducked my head, hoping that none of the iCandies would notice.

" Heey iCandies! Did you see our lockers? The best of the best for the best! " Massie joked as her friends laughed. Ella glared at Arianna who was with Massie and Dylan.

" What are you doing with _them? _" Ella snapped, questioning Arianna.

" Do you not remember what I was doing? This is the PC's week…oh! And act like I'm already part of the PC OK? It will help me decide. " Arianna stood to the side with her clipboard hanging from her arm.

" Oh, so Duh-anna, where were you this morning? I toe-dally didn't see you! " Alicia asked, sweetly, trying to act innocently.

" Uh, I was in a meeting for my show. " Arianna uncomfortably smoothed out her skirt.

" Leech? Duh-anna? Duh-livia? I'm pretty sure we all know where that came from. Some _pure _alpha you are. " Dylan said, quoting around the pure. Massie laughed and high fived her.

" Fueled by that little show you had huh? News Flash, you're nuh-thing compared to me. " Alicia snarled, but Dylan ignored her and followed Massie back to Claire and Kristen who were waiting at their table. " Don't worry, even if I do lose, I'll take back my position as beta, sooner or later, where I _belong_. Besides, this clique is so last season. " Alicia whispered to herself, hoping none of her iCandy members would hear.

* * *

**OCD Soccer Field – Bleachers**

**3:00 PM – Tuesday**

**No POV**

" Girls! " Massie clapped her hands and every member of the PC snapped their heads up and paid attention. " I have no idea what this gossip could be, but whatever it is, when she tells us, I want no one saying anything about anything! She could spread it faster than I could say Alicia's a fake. " Massie paused for effect, letting her words sink in.

" Massie! I see you decided that you've invited your clique. " Layne appeared at the top of bleachers and motioned for them to sit.

" Uh, you told me I could. " Massie stated, resting her hand on her hip. Layne blushed, remembering and ducked her head.

" What did you want to tell us, Layne? " Claire asked softly. Even though Layne was more popular, she was still friends with Claire and other LBRs.

"I have major gossip. It's about the iCandies…" Layne stated slowly, noticing that all the PC members were listening now. " Some members in their group gave me insider points."

"And?" Massie snapped.

"Well..." Layne trailed off, looking around to see if anyone was looking. "You can't tell anyone this, OK?"

"Layne, am I a vampire?" Massie rolled her eyes and started one of her famous come backs.

"Uh, no." Layne said in a duh voice.

"Then why are you keeping me in the dark?" Dylan high fived Massie while Kristen and Claire laughed quietly.

"Fine." Layne huffed and continued. "One of the girls from the iCandies told me that Alicia is planning to sabotage your campaigning ideas."

" Ok, no offense, but I though you had better gossip then this. " Kristen pointed out and the rest of the PC murmured in agreement.

"I do." Layne smiled in a secretive way. "I know what Alicia is going to do for her first campaign."

"What is it?" Claire asked, leaning forward. Layne hesitated. "Please?"

Layne smiled gratefully and opened her mouth.

" She is going to put posters up saying Vote for the best, I'll do the rest. Vote for Alicia Rivera! And I heard that she might be handing out little sample angel perfumes for the girls and for the guys, a signed David Beckham poster. " Massie raised an eyebrow.

" Huh, pretty impressive, for a fake. Girls, we have work to do. " Massie snapped her fingers and walked down the bleachers. Turning around at the last minute, she flashed a smile. " And thanks Layne. Your efforts will be rewarded. " Layne grinned and watched the PC return to their perfect lives.

* * *

**OCD main hallway - iCandies's lockers**

**6:37 AM – Wednesday **

**No POV**

" Did you read Layne's newest update? " Ella asked as she reapplied her makeup.

" Yeah. She's actually pretty good for an LBR. " Tori admitted.

" Whatever. " Alicia rolled her eyes and held up her campaign posters. " Let's get these up. I want everything to look perfect when the PC comes. Then, they'll see that I'm better than _them._ " Camille rolled her eyes, but grabbed a roll of tape anyways.

" Here girls, I want you to put them up in every hallway and bathroom! Go! " Alicia quickly handed each of them a pile of posters with her face plastered on them.

" Even the guy's bathroom? " Camille asked, scrunching her face into a disgusted one.

" Just on the door. Now go before we run out of time! " Alicia slammed her locker door and walked the other way. The rest of the iCandies walked away and the PC stepped out from behind the lockers.

" I'll follow Alicia, Claire, follow Camille. Dylan, you follow Ella. Kristen, follow Tori. Arianna, just go with anyone. " Massie ordered and they nodded, following their equal. Massie rounded the corner and saw Alicia putting up posters.

" I am so going to win. " Massie heard Alicia say to herself.

" Don't keep your hopes up, Rivers. " Massie whispered to herself and then waited for Alicia to walk away. Pulling out copies of her own posters from her bag, she tore Alicia's posters down, putting crosses on her face with a marker and put up her own. Standing back, she admired her work.

' _A student council with out Massie is like peanut butter without jelly! Even Alicia Rivers agrees with me on this one! _' Massie followed Alicia and continued to do the same to every poster she put up.

**Massiekur: R u guys done with your posters? **

**Bigredhead: Done. **

**Arix10: Done! **

**Sexysportsbabe: Done. **

**Clairebear: And Done. **

Massie smiled and slipped her new iPhone 6, that wasn't available yet, into her custom phone holder. Alicia was in for a surprise…

* * *

**OCD main hallway – PC's lockers**

**7:20 AM – Wednesday**

**No POV**

" Where is Alicia? " Massie asked, searching the hallway for the fannish beauty.

" Probably freaking over her failure. " Dylan shrugged. Kristen nodded in agreement.

" Massie Block! " A shrill voice called from the other side of hallway. Turning around, Massie smirked as she saw Alicia fuming and stomping over, with her clique following behind.

" Yes, Rivers? " Massie smiled sweetly.

" I know what you did! You sabotaged my posters! " Alicia shouted, hushing the crowd.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dylan smirked and tapped Massie's shoulder.

"Hey, I heard you got the iPhone _six _right? And did you call Ralph back?" Massie pretended to gasp and pulled out her phone, showing it to Alicia.

"Isn't this cool? I'm the only one in the world to have one!" Massie laughed when Alicia pulled out her iPhone 5 and called her dad, turning away.

"Dad? I want an iPhone 6! And I _have_ to model for Ralph Lauren! It's nawt even an option, I need to model for them!"

"Sweetie, the iPhone 6 isn't out yet."

"But dad! Massie has the iPhone 6!"

"Maybe she has connections. Sorry, have fun at school." Alicia glared at her screen and then turned back to Massie.

"So, how'd you get the iPhone 6?" Massie stifled a laugh and tried to keep a straight face on.

"My dad is an old friend of the owners of Apple. Oh, and girls? We have to meet at Ralph Lauren's for the modeling job!" Massie smirked as she walked away, leaving Alicia to comforted by her knockoff clique. Arianna smirked and wrote down more on her clipboard, following the PC.

* * *

**OCD Lunch room – Table 18**

**12:09 PM – Wednesday**

**No POV**

" Did you see her face? " Dylan smirked as the PC glanced over to table 17, where the iCandies were glaring at their table. Well, more like Alicia was glaring while her "friends" were talking.

" Well, I still can't believe she fell for that Ralph Lauren thing! " Massie laughed, the whole clique giggling along with her.

" So…I like someone! " Arianna squealed.

" Who? " Claire asked, looking at Arianna with a puzzled look. Dylan looked around the room to see if she would know which guy the young star was crushing on.

" Um…" Arianna laughed as Massie crossed her arms. " Ok, fine. His name is Aiden! And he's super cute! I think he plays baseball…" Massie broke out into a grin.

"Aw! Arianna has a little crush!"

"If he plays baseball, I recommend keeping him!" Kristen said, nodding her head in approval.

"We're not even going out! Besides, I don't think he likes me. " Arianna added sadly, but replace it with a happy smile.

" Who are you guys with? "

" Chris. " Dylan simply said, batting her eyelashes at the table with the soccer boys.

" I like this guy, Dylan Dang. But I call him Dang. " Kristen blushed and waved to a tall boy who waved back. Ella, on table 17, caught the exchange and started glaring at Kristen.

" I want Derrick. Or James, from my old British school, KISS, to be my boyfriend. " Massie sighed dreamily.

" I'm supposed to be with Cam, but lately, I haven't seen him. He is hanging out with his camp ex-girlfriend. Or something like that." Claire grumbled and blew her bangs out of her face. Silence filled the table.

" Don't worry, he loves ya! " Dylan burped, ending the silence. Laughing the PC, were the center of attention and all eyes were on them. And for the hundredth time that month, Alicia wished she were one of them again.

* * *

**OCD Soccer Field**

**3:30 PM – Thursday**

**Kristen POV A/N: I don't really play soccer so this just a guess**

I kicked the ball under me thinking about my turn on Arianna's episode on saturday. I sat down on the grass in the soccer field and looked up at the blue cloudy sky. I felt a body lie down next to me and I turned my head to see Dang's head of black hair.

"Hey." I giggled.

"Hey." He smiled back and pointed to a cloud. "That one looks like a dinosaur!"

"Oh, it does! And that one looks like a mountain!"

"That's just a triangle." Dang said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but mountains have the general shape of triangles! Right?" I grinned when Dang just shrugged and stood up, offering me his hand. Smiling, I took it and he pulled me up.

"Wanna play some soccer?" Dang asked as he kicked a ball back and forth.

"Sure!" I smirked as I stole the ball from him and started to kick it down the field.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dang called after her and tried to get the ball back. We played for one and a half more hours, then finally stopped to take a breath.

"You play a pretty hard game." Dang took sip from his water bottle.

"You too!" I scanned the bleachers in front of me and saw a flash of blue/black hair. Narrowing my eyes, I decided to follow the mysterious girl and see what she was up to.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go do something." I got up and ran behind the bleachers. Looking around, I saw a backpack lying on the grass. Seeing nothing, I stomped back to the field, then gasped when I saw. Dang talking to the mysterious girl, who was facing the other way.

" Turn around, turn around! " I hissed to myself, hoping she would turn around. I widened my eyes as I saw Dang and the girl get closer. They were about 1 inch apart, now, and I saw Dang closing his eyes. I shut mine and turned around, not wanting to see what would happen. I ran away and ran all the way home. Shutting the door in my room, I slid down the door and buried my head in my hands.

' _Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. But I find you coming closer to my heart. And no matter how many walls I build, they'll just keep crumbling down. _'

* * *

**Block Estate – Massie's room**

**5:09 PM – Thursday**

**No POV**

"Hey guys." Kristen sadly said as she entered Massie's room and shut the door behind her.

"Why so sad?" Massie asked, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Nothing." Kristen said, wanting to keep what she saw a secret.

"Ok…Anyways, Tori is officially the PC's secret agent working with the iCandies." Massie announced, motioning for Tori to sit down on one of the plush chairs in her room.

" Uh, thanks. I just think that Alicia is a horrible leader. All I'm asking for in return is to be invited to your parties and get be your friends I guess…" Tori shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"Sure! Our parties are always the best!" Claire gushed while the rest of the PC nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, why are you here?" Dylan asked, opening a new pack of gummy bears, offering some to Claire who gladly took them.

"I have some gossip, about Alicia and the iCandies. " Tori smirked and showed them her phone screen.

**Holagirl: I have a plan. **

**ETattack: What? Is it about the PC? **

**Holagirl: It is. (: **

**London'scalling: Tell us! **

**Platinumtori: ?**

**Holagirl: Tomorrow, vandalize table 18 with our clique name and spray angel perfume all around it. And steal the table at lunch! **

**ETattack: Brilll. (: **

"That is actually a pretty good plan." Claire said, tugging on her bangs.

"Kuh-laire, you act like you don't know me at awl!" Massie whined, bouncing on her bed a little.

"Well, what do you have in mind then?" Dylan asked, stuffing her face with more gummy worms.

"You'll see." Massie grinned evilly then continued to pop fruit into her mouth, leaving them all in suspense.

* * *

******Don't forget to leave questions for KRISTEN! **I decided to leave you guys in wonder, CLIFFY! I will try to get the next chapter up by next friday, and if not saturday. I am very grateful for everyone who has supported me and this story! The ending is coming sooner then you think, but I will be making a sequel to this story! Thanks for Reading and don't forget to leave questions! (: 

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	17. Kristen G, Soccer Sister Part 2

**Hey! I would have updated sooner (because I was working super hard on this) but I was also working really hard on the next chapter, Art of War Part 1, which is a series of parts that features a different theme for each chapter. Sorry if it's confusing now, but hopefully, it'll make sense later! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Kristen G., Soccer Sister Part 2

* * *

**Westchester Studios – Stage 6**

**6:18 PM –Saturday**

**No POV**

"Kristen! Hurry up!" Massie called over her shoulder to her dirty blonde friend who was staring at all the lights, stage, and the people scurrying around back stage.

"For what? The show doesn't start in another 50 minutes!" Kristen protested, making Massie slow down. "Where's the rest of the PC anyways?"

"They're getting us seats. Expect for you, who _should_ be getting ready!" Massie tried to drag Kristen along with her to the guest dressing room backstage.

"Mass! We don't have to take this so seriously!" Kristen whined, but Massie ignored her and pushed her into the dressing room. Massie closed the door behind her and glared.

"Kris! You left your house looking like an LBR. And you still DO!" Massie threw her arms in the air. Kristen looked down at her worn out yellow jumpsuit that didn't compliment anything of Kristen's but she was forced to wear it.

"My mom made me wear this…" Kristen trailed off, and considered trying Claire's old habit of biting her nails, but decided against it. Massie would surely get madder at the old habit.

"Now let me get you ready and _then_ you can go and do what you want to do, OK?" Kristen nodded meekly, and let Massie take over. Kristen handed over her Juicy Couture tote bag to Massie, who searched through it for Kristen's change of clothes, approving of the outfit choice. Massie gave the outfit to Kristen to change into and swiped out her iPhone 6, which was coming out in two weeks for the public.

**Massiekur: Kris is getting ready. **

**Massiekur: U got our seats? **

**Bigredhead: Yup. **

**Clairebear: And reserved! **

**Massiekur: Good. Arianna said she would tell us which clique she's joining tomorrow. **

**Massiekur: So put a good impression on her 2nite! **

**Clairebear: Puh-lease Mass, we already have. **

Massie grinned at her phone screen, her eyes reading over Claire's last text over and over again. Massie was proud of Claire; she had come so far. She went from a Florida wannabe, to exceptional to look at, and now a 100% GLU. Claire managed to be in the PC _and_ hang out with Layne and their LBR friends that they had refused to leave behind. She didn't know how Claire could do it.

"Mass? Does this look OK?" Kristen asked, changed and looking at herself in the mirror. Massie continued to stare at the ongoing conversation between her, Dylan, and Claire. "May-sie?" Kristen sighed, using that last resort.

"What? And it's Massie, as in _sassy_." Massie snapped, coming out of her daze. Kristen blushed, turning to face Massie who was glowering at the dirty blonde.

"Sorry, but you weren't listening to me. Anyways, what do you think?" Kristen flicked off imaginary lint from her dress.

"Oh, that's ok." Massie forgave her. Kristen narrowed her eyes at the alpha, who was studying her outfit. Massie has been acting differently lately, like she wasn't sure what she was doing.

'_It's probably just to make herself look weak, when really, she's strong. We all know what a great alpha she is._' Kristen shrugged it off, she had her own problems to deal with, especially since the mysterious girl and Dang had kissed.

"Kristen is wearing a baby blue Miu Miu lace dress that goes above her knee and compliments her golden hair. She has a pair of Louis Vuitton black wedges on and her hair is in a half up, half down style. She has a white belt to cinch the dress at the waist. You're a 9.9 Kris!" Massie half-heartedly rated Kristen then stared off into space again. Sighing, Kristen sat down by Massie.

"Mass, what's wrong?" Massie looked at her with disbelief. Massie would prefer to talk about her insecurities with Claire, who wouldn't judge and leave her.

"Uh…"Massie avoided Kristen's gaze so she wouldn't accidently blurt out anything.

"It's OK, Mass, I promise nawt to tell anyone!" Kristen reassured her. Massie shot her a look that said you better not.

"I'm just scared. What if I lose the election? Then I lose the PC, OCD, and my control over Alicia." Massie admitted quickly, Kristen nodding, understanding every word.

"I get it. But you're Massie Block. Block comes before Rivera. Remember that OK?" Kristen patted Massie's arm and looked into her eyes. "And no one can take away what you have." Massie took those words to heart and thanked her friend. **(I got that from someone, credit goes to them!)**

Maybe Claire wasn't the only one Massie could talk to. After all, they all had their flaws, right? They just hid them from the world. Leaving them to be the perfect dolls living the dream everyone expects them to be.

* * *

**Westchester Studios –Stage 6**

**Saturday – 7:00 PM**

**No POV**

"Hi! I'm your host, Arianna Miller, and today we have with us, Miss. Kristen Gregory!" The audience erupted in applause like they did for every PC member.

"Hey guys!" Kristen waved to the crowd and turned to Arianna.

"So, are you ready for the questions?" Arianna picked up a stack of cards from the nearby coffee table and settled them on her lap.

"Yup! I'm ready to start!" Kristen grinned widely.

"Great! The first question is from Splendeur who wants to know if you dye your hair. Or is it natural?" Arianna pointed to Kristen's golden locks. Kristen, by instinct, smoothed out the fly aways coming out of her hair.

"Natural, although in the 5th grade, I did dye it a lighter blonde."

"Lighter blonde? May I say, I think you look better with golden hair!" Arianna replied, baffled.

"Um, next question is from Hawtjuicyaddict who wants to know if you have any feelings from Kemp?" The audience hushed, the entire studio still, waiting for Kristen's answer.

"Um," Kristen bit her lip. "A little, I guess. But I also like this other guy…" Kristen trailed off, not wanting to announce her crush, yet.

"OK…Fanficfanticgurl wants to know what your first impression of the Pretty Committee was." Arianna decided not to press further into Kristen's love life, knowing it would be revealed, sooner or later.

"WOW, these girls have it all, rich parents, designer clothes, and ah-mazing beauty, plus popularity." Kristen admitted, knowing that every word of that sentence was true.

"Oh, she also wants to know what you think of the iCandies." The audience laughed at the mention of the iCandies, remembering Alicia's appearance on the show, two episodes earlier.

"I don't really care about them because I know that they aren't a threat to me, the PC, and certainly, nawt Massie." The crowd muttered in agreement, knowing that the amber-eyed alpha meant business.

"Fanficfanticgurl also wants to know on a scale from 1-10 how much you like Dylan Dang." Arianna smirked, knowing she had done the right thing to trust her guts and wait.

"Uh…6,7…maybe 8." Kristen smiled to herself and remembered the day when they played soccer together and looked at the clouds. But it disappeared when she remembered the kiss. But it wasn't between her and Dang. It was with Dang and someone else...

"Next question, also by fanficfanticgurl, what do you think of Ella Taylor Chan? From the iCandies?"

"She seems cool, but I don't really know her. Plus, she seems to not like me." Kristen said in a matter of fact voice.

"Don't worry, I don't think it's personal. Uh, next fashionismypassion wants to know if you ever wanted to be beta." Arianna broke the awkward silence.

"At once I did, but I know that Dylan is the right choice to be beta." A tiny gasp was heard from the front of the audience, but Kristen heard someone, probably Massie, shush them.

"Well, she also wants to know how your soccer career is going." Arianna moved on from yet another awkward question.

"Great actually. I'm 110% committed and I try to practice at least everyday." Kristen beamed, proud of her progress and effort.

"Good for you! Oh, and what do you think of Layne Abeley being OCD's new gossip girl?" Arianna glanced down at a card in her lap, while the ones that she had already read, were scattered around her feet.

"Well, I was in the Witty Committee with her in 7th grade and I got to know her really well. Back then, she said she didn't want to be popular and have all that stress on her of being perfect and being a role model. So, I guess she's doing it for the gossip, after all, I know she still hangs out with her old friends. " Kristen said at the top of her head, racking her brain trying to remember the last time she had talked to Layne.

"Ah…what is the Witty Committee?" Arianna asked, not up to date on Westchester's OCD's past.

"It was secret organization featuring smart people…I was alpha and the members were Layne, Danh Bondok, Aimee Synder, and Rachel Walker."

"I see now. Next, she wants to know if you are rich again. If so, how?"

"Yes, we are rich again because my dad got a new job as a doctor with my mom who is a nurse." Kristen smugly added, glad she was rich again.

"Who are you closest to in the PC? Physically." Kristen tapped her chin and looked up.

"Probably Claire. We can relate to many things and are the most similar. We both look up to Massie, used to be poor, and both care about our grades." Arianna nodded in agreement.

"That's right, you used to be on a scholarship, right? And you always get As, am I correct?" Arianna asked.

"Yup." Kristen beamed, glad that Arianna was letting the world that she was a straight A student.

"Lucky." Arianna smiled softly, knowing she wasn't a great student herself. "The last few questions are from Glittering Moonlight. First, she wants to know if you ever kissed _a banana slug_?" Arianna asked, just as confused as Kristen was.

"Uh, what is that?" Kristen wrinkled her brow.

"Um…I don't know…" Arianna shrugged and a stagehand ran out giving her a card. "Oh, it's a slug…that is yellow…and can be found in the pacific!" Arianna read and grinning, she let go of it, letting it float slowly down to the ground.

"No, ew!" Kristen squealed.

"I haven't seen any of those before." Arianna raised her eyebrow as a picture appeared on the screen behind her. "And I don't want to. Anyways, the next question is from the same person who wants to know who your ultimate best friend in the PC would be if you had to chose." Kristen stalled, trying to think of an excuse to avoid the question.

"Probably Dylan and this other girl who is the PC's info giver for another clique, but my looks are more like Claire's, and Massie is just everyone's best friend and we all ah-dore her."

"Well, I'm glad that you area all best friends!" Arianna took a quick note of it and made a mental note to write that down in her clipboard later on. "Next, Izzybelly5 wants to know what it's like to be so occupied with soccer all the time."

"It's really tiring but it's worth it. I hope my hard work gets me on the Olympic soccer team one day." Kristen sighed dreamily and pictured herself kicking the winning score at the Olympics.

"She also heard you have your eye on someone, who is it?" Arianna giggled softly to herself, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, this guy who plays soccer, like me. His name is…Dylan Dang." Kristen said softly after hesitating.

"Do you think he likes you back?" Arianna asked, interested in Kristen's love life.

"Uh…" Kristen thought back to the day where she caught him kissing the mysterious girl, who was probably Ella Taylor Chan, the pretty girl in Alicia's new clique, the iCandies.

Flashback…

_"I'll be right back. I gotta go do something." I got up and ran behind the bleachers. Looking around, I saw a backpack lying on the grass. Seeing nothing, I stomped back to the field, then gasped when I saw. Dang talking to the mysterious girl, who was facing the other way._

_" Turn around, turn around! " I hissed to myself, hoping she would turn around. I widened my eyes as I saw Dang and the girl get closer. They were about 1 inch apart, now, and I saw Dang closing his eyes. I shut mine and turned around, not wanting to see what would happen. I ran away and ran all the way home. Shutting the door in my room, I slid down the door and buried my head in my hands._

_'__Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. But I find you coming closer to my heart. And no matter how many walls I build, they'll just keep crumbling down.__'_

End of Flashback…

"Well that's all the time we have for today!" Arianna cut off, saving Kristen from answering the question. "The Reunion Show is going to be taking a break for the next week or so, for school." Arianna rolled her eyes. "But we'll see you next time! Bye!" Arianna and Kristen waved to the camera.

"Thanks for saving me, Ari." Kristen wiped her brow.

"No problem. Remember to tell Massie and the PC to come to my house tomorrow at eleven AM sharp, OK?" Kristen nodded her head and watched Arianna's back skip into her dressing room.

* * *

**Miller Estate – Arianna's conference room**

**Sunday – 10:59 AM**

**No POV**

Arianna looked over the notes she had taken on the Pretty Committee and iCandies over the last few weeks. The Pretty Committee by far was in the lead. They were cunning, smart, pretty, trendsetting, and devious. Plus, they were the alphas of the school, while the iCandies were just the beta clique that was trying to be the alphas. Sighing, she heard Massie and Alicia bickering about something behind the door.

"Guys! Please, come in and take a seat." Arianna opened the door, sitting down at the head of the table. Massie and Alicia sat to her left and right, Dylan and Ella to next to them, then Tori and Kristen, and lastly, Claire and Camille.

"So, we're ready to hear our results!" Tori piped up, earning a shut up glare from Dylan.

"Anyways, I've gone over the results many times…"

"And?" Alicia asked, eager to know if she scored Hollywood's youngest star to be in her clique or not.

"I'm joining the Pretty Committee." Arianna said in a rush, sending Massie a congratulations smile.

"What?" Camille screeched, standing up.

"You mean you hanged out with us for a week, and it was all for nothing? Being nice to them," Camille pointed at Alicia and Ella. "And being on my best behavior?" She mocked Alicia's words.

"I'm out of here." Camille grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her.

"We'll be going now, just to let you know. You are officially, OUT." Alicia calmly said, trying to look calm and relaxed. But on the inside she wanted to do exactly what Camille had done. Yet again, she had lost to Massie and the Pretty Committee, the clique she was once a part of. Now, her spot has been taken by Arianna.

"Sweetie, she's in the Pretty Committee, she's nawt out. You are." Massie smiled sweetly at Alicia, who huffed in reply.

"Welcome to the best clique to ever step on OCD's grounds, Miss. Miller."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! Anyways...since I'm like almost done with the next chapter, I decided to also include a sneak peek! Enjoy!**

* * *

**OCD Classroom 1-567 - Monday**

**Homeroom - 7:50 AM**

**Dylan POV**

I raced into the classroom and smoothed my hair down, trying to prevent my hair from frizzing. I sat down in my assigned homeroom seat and waited for Chris to show up. I had a monster crush on Chris Plovert, one of the most popular boys at OCD (once known as BCOD High, but OCD and BOCD High merged, making their school 6-12). He played soccer with Westchester's best soccer player, Derrick, and Luke Conger. I _had_ a crush on Luke Conger and dated him too, a couple weeks ago, but I found out he was cheating on me with another girl from PMS, so I dumped him. None of the PC knew that he cheated on me. They all thought that I lost interest in him and moved on.

* * *

_Flashback two weeks ago..._

_"Luke? Where are you?" I wandered around the park, passing the blooming flowers growing on the trees surrounding me. Luke had texted me, telling me to meet him at the park where all the flower trees where. So here I was, alone in this beautiful place._

_"Hehe...Oh Luke..." I heard someone moan from behind a tree. Widening my eyes, I hid behind another tree's fat trunk and peeked over it. Gasping, I saw Luke kissing a girl, a pretty girl._

_"Yes, Faith?" Luke broke the kiss, staring down at the blonde girl with a smirk growing on his perfect face, his features glowing in the soft sunlight surrounding them._

_"Are you going anywhere tonight?" The girl, Faith, trailed her finger down his chest._

_"I'm supposed to be meeting my friend, Dylan for a school project." Luke shrugged and kissed her neck. I felt my heart take a blow. Friend? School Project?_

_"Oh, well I'm sure he can wait...besides, school's stupid." The girl giggled and snuggled in his chest. He nodded his head in agreement and rubbed her back before they started making out again. He? I wanted to stomp over there, stop their kissing, punch Luke in the face, and then 'Faith'. I decided on something better._

_"Oh, Luke? There you are!" I exclaimed, stepping out from the tree. "I've been looking all over for you!" I cooed, smirking when the girl looked me up and down and huffed, for interrupting their make out session._

_"And you are?" The girl asked with bitterness while Luke shallowed and looked at the ground, hoping Dylan wouldn't say anything._

_"I'm Dylan Marvil." My smirk grew even larger when the girl's eyes widen. "I'm Luke's girlfriend, now ex. Who are you?" I asked sweetly, then at the end, it turned into hate._

_"G-g-girlfriend? Luke? Is that true?" The girl backed away from Luke and stared in horror at him. "How could you cheat on me?! And with that pig? I bet she's not even a Marvil." The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. I fumed, I am a real Marvil! She's just a wannabe! And a pig? Has she even looked in the mirror? Puh-lease._

_"She is Dylan Marvil." Luke quietly argued, saying nothing about him cheating._

_"I'm over this. Oh, and Faith?" I said mockingly before turning around to leave the two to work out their 'problems.' "Just to let you know, I am Dylan Marvil, I'll make a special appearance on the Daily Grind, and give you a shout out!" The girl looked down ashamed that she had dissed a Marvil._

_"Oh, thanks Miss. Marvil..." I grinned welcome, but once I was out of ear-shot I rolled my eyes._

_"Puh-lease, like I would do that for a girl that kissed my boyfriend...at the time." I walked back to my limo alone, but I stared at the pink flowers drifting down from their high perches in the branches and wished I could be like them. They had it all. Pretty, Perfection, and To die for, thing I wasn't._

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

I heard that Luke and Faith had gotten back together after he told her that I was lying and I was just jealous of their beautiful relationship. Sighing, I looked down, knowing that most guys I liked never really liked me back, even though I was in the _Pretty _Committee, guys never seemed to take a second glance at me. Only Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and now Arianna. But I knew I might have a real chance with Chris, he was cute, funny, smart, and sweet all at the same time.

"Hey Dylan!" A sweaty and tired Chris said from the doorway. "I would have been here sooner, but then I couldn't give you this." Chris gave me a lopsided smile and took my hand, placing a sweet smelling white plumeria flower in my hand. I brought my hand up to smell it, taking a deep breath of it's sweet aurora.

"Mhmm, this smells so pretty! And it's so beautiful...where did you get it?" I asked, continuing to press my nose against it.

"I know it's pretty, I got it because it reminds me of you..." Chris trailed off, not knowing if that was the right choice. I smiled happily, finally, someone who likes me for me.

"Thanks...I love it." I placed it behind my ear. "Where'd you get it? I want more!" I whined like a little child. Chris smirked and sat on the desk in front of me.

"It comes from South America, but I managed to find some here. If you go to the Hawaiian Islands during the summer, you can find some there." Chris said, searching it up on his phone.

"Oh, that's cool!" I said, slowly losing interest in the flower's facts. "So...why did you want to see me?" I asked, reminding him about why we're here.

"Oh yeah, we should go out ...I was thinking Italian? Or do you want pizza and a movie at my house?" Chris asked, thinking about the possibilities.

"I like pizza and movie." I grinned, finally glad to be going on my first _real_ date, all the others were fake compared to Chris.

"Great, come to my house at 7 on Friday." He waved to his friend who had come into the classroom. "Can't wait."

"Me too." I said softly, but he was already gone. I shrugged it off, because I knew that he was the one. I was sure this time.

* * *

**There's nothing really to say...lol...Oh yeah! Remember to vote for your favorite stories in the Clique Awards 2013 hosted by Critique Vanfiction! Thanks for Reading and please Review! **

_heart, _

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	18. Art of War: Part 1 Girl meets Boy

**So this chapter isn't featuring anybody (The Reunion Show is on a break because Arianna needs to stay focused on school for a little while), but instead this chapter will have many parts, including all the girls in each chapter, but the theme will be different (EX: Boys, School, Soccer, etc.) Anyways, enough of my blabbering! Enjoy! (:**

**Kyra Middleton: Just because I say that Massie's going to get embarrassed, doesn't mean isn't going to happen right away. And if you want her to get embarrassed, this is the chapter you're looking for, and probably the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique Series (sadly)**

* * *

Art of War (AW) Part 1: Girl meets Boy

A fake boyfriend will put a lock on his phone, but a true boyfriend will say, "Hey baby, can you read that text for me?"

* * *

**OCD Main Hallway - Monday**

**Pretty Committee's Lockers - 7:45 AM**

**No POV**

"Hey Ari?" Kristen nudged Arianna, causing her to smear her lip-gloss on her cheek. Playfully glaring, Arianna wiped it off. Since Arianna had chosen to be in the PC, she got a new locker with them, smack dab in the middle of the hallway, and many students named it the best place to have your locker at OCD. Arianna nodded her head as if to answer. "You like a guy named Aiden, right?"

"Shh! I don't want people to know!" Arianna hissed. Kristen looked from the corner of her eye behind Arianna and down the hall.

"Sorry, but I think he's heading this way. And fast." Arianna's eyes widen and Massie patted her arm.

"Don't worry, we'll be here for you. Plus, I might score a guy myself." Massie winked, but Dylan leaned against her locker, confused.

"What happened to Miss. Dreamy sigh over Derrick?"

"Oh, I don't know, there's hope for him...But I'm single and ready to mingle!" Massie swayed her hips and threw her arms in the air. Claire laughed, lately, she hasn't seen much of Cam, but that was going to change. Because today after school, they had a date! Claire was certain that Cam still does love her, and nawt Nikki. Claire softly whispered to Arianna.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful, and Aiden for sure has got to like you." Arianna smile thanked Claire, but Claire noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I know you're worried, but take a risk, OK?" Claire sighed dreamily, she had taken a risk with Cam, and that had gotten her somewhere beautiful. Dylan gasped and showed the group her phone screen.

**ChrisP: Hey Dyl. I wanted 2 know if you're free sometime this week. Meet me homeroom? We can sort things out. (: C u there (hopefully :P)**

**Bigredhead: Sure! I'm on my way! (:**

Dylan squealed before rushing off, her Ralph Lauren bag barely on her shoulder, and was close from falling off and being trampled by the many students at OCD.

"Bye guys! Oh, and good luck Ari!" Arianna waved and watched Dylan's bright hair standing out in the crowd, moving at fast speeds, more like medium walking, until it disappeared.

"Oh, oh, oh! Ari! He's like...five feet away! Turn around and say hi!" Kristen said, her eyes twinkling with delight and tried to get her to turn around. "Oh, wait he's stopping with his friends at their lockers..."

"Ahh! I feel more stressed than I do getting ready for a show!" Arianna fanned herself with her hands before turning towards the mirror in her locker to look at herself. Arianna was wearing a Valentino soft baby pink lace dress with heart cut outs (with the slip thing underneath so no skin under the dress was showing) that made her golden tan, that she had gotten from her trip to the Caribbean Islands during winter, pop. She had a pair of black Louis Vuitton hologram sandals that clicked against OCD's polished and shiny floors that matched her black diamond earrings. Her long locks of dark and light brown hair was parted in two and over her shoulders. Sighing, she faced the Pretty Committee who had gone back to studying their reflections.

"Rate me? Please? Is he coming over here? I think I'm freaking out!" Arianna bounced up and down.

"Chill. He's still at his locker. And 9.9, add a little more blush and then you're a ten." Massie decided before going back to concentrate on her own outfit.

"Oh, he's coming!" Claire smiled sweetly and eyed Aiden and his group of friends, turning Arianna around so she could get a better view of her crush. Arianna seemed to swoon and had to rest on Claire when he was practically right in front of her.

"Hey Arianna!" Aiden smiled at her, causing Arianna to get lost in her own world. His deep, and may she add, sexy voice made Arianna forget she was in reality and she started daydreaming about him being her boyfriend.

"Um, hey Aiden...what's up?" Arianna said awkwardly, but gave him a genuine smile. He grinned back and one of his friends whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush.

"Uh, I'll see you later! Bye..." Aiden rushed off and pulled his friends with him and Arianna could faintly hear them talking. "Dude! Why did you say that?" Arianna sighed and turned back to her locker, away from Aiden and his friends.

"It's not like she could hear!" Another voice protested.

"You guys ready to go?" Arianna asked, picking up her navy blue Chloe tote bag and putting her books in it.

"Aren't you happy?" Massie asked, shutting her own locker, and grabbing her books and pencil case at the last minute.

"Uh, what?" Arianna asked, as the PC, minus Dylan, started walking to their first class of day, passing LBRs who stood back, not wanting to get in the alphas' way.

"Didn't you hear what he told his friend? 'Dude, why'd you say that?' I'm pretty sure he likes you!" Kristen smiled, hauling her big backpack full of books. Claire nodded in agreement, carrying her own big bag of books and trying to catch up with their fast paces. Massie didn't want to walk to the beat of songs anymore, but rather they all follow her lead, trusting that they could.

"I am getting you two on a date." Massie said, sparks lighting up her eyes, as if to get a brilliant idea. "We can all hang out with them...and get them to know each other and then they will become the cutest couple at OCD! Besides, Claire and Cam." Massie added, smiling at Claire who shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't want him to be forced to like me! I want him to like me for me! On his _own_." Arianna protested, and then changed the subject. "Aren't we supposed to do campaigning soon, Mass? And what are we going to do about the table thing?"

"We're eating lunch in the courtyard, indoor eating is so out. We'll sit on the fountain's bench, tell Dyl, kay Kris?" Massie informed them while Kristen nodded and left for homeroom, which was with Dylan.

"Bye guys! See you later!" Kristen winked and disappeared behind the door, leaving Massie, Arianna, and Claire to each other.

"Which one of Aiden's friends do you think I should go after?" Massie asked randomly, continuing to lead them to their own homeroom. The PC all had classes with at least one other member, but so did the iCandies.

"Uh...I don't really know his friends' names...or who they are really." Arianna shrugged, adjusting her bag's straps.

"Oh, that's a bummer...then I'll just have to see which one's the cutest!" Massie flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked. Claire pulled out her new iPhone 4s, a present from her mom and dad.

"I think Cam might have Aiden's number, we can schedule a friend thing between them this weekend." Claire tapped on her phone's screen and sent Cam a text.

"Sure...I have to look perfect! What do you think I should wear?" Arianna blabbered on until they reach their homeroom, opening the door, Arianna stood in shock. Right in the middle of the class room was the one and only, Aiden Verges.

* * *

**OCD Classroom 1-567 - Monday**

**Homeroom - 7:50 AM**

**Dylan POV**

I raced into the classroom and smoothed my hair down, trying to prevent my red curls from frizzing. I sat down in my assigned homeroom seat and waited for Chris to show up. I had a monster crush on Chris Plovert, one of the most popular boys at OCD (once known as BCOD High, but OCD and BOCD High merged, making their school 6-12). He played soccer with Westchester's best soccer players, Derrick, and Luke Conger. I _had_ a crush on Luke Conger and dated him too, a couple weeks ago, but I found out he was cheating on me with another girl from PMS, so I dumped him. None of the PC knew that he cheated on me. They all thought that I lost interest in him and moved on.

_Flashback two weeks ago..._

_"Luke? Where are you?" I wandered around the park, passing the blooming flowers growing on the trees surrounding me. Luke had texted me, telling me to meet him at the park, where the entire flower trees where. So here I was, alone in this beautiful place._

_"Hehe...Oh Luke..." I heard someone moan from behind a tree. Widening my eyes, I hid behind another tree's fat trunk and peeked over it. Gasping, I saw Luke kissing a girl, a pretty girl._

_"Yes, Faith?" Luke broke the kiss, staring down at the blonde girl with a smirk growing on his perfect face, his features glowing in the soft sunlight surrounding them._

_"Are you going anywhere tonight?" The girl, Faith, trailed her finger down his chest._

_"I'm supposed to be meeting my friend, Dylan for a school project." Luke shrugged and kissed her neck. I felt my heart take a blow. Friend? School Project?_

_"Oh, well I'm sure he can wait...besides, school's stupid." The girl giggled and snuggled in his chest. He nodded his head in agreement and rubbed her back before they started making out again. He? I wanted to stomp over there, stop their kissing, punch Luke in the face, and then 'Faith'. I decided on something better._

_"Oh, Luke? There you are!" I exclaimed, stepping out from the tree. "I've been looking all over for you!" I cooed, smirking when the girl looked me up and down and huffed, for interrupting their make out session._

_"And you are?" The girl asked with bitterness while Luke swallowed and looked at the ground, hoping Dylan wouldn't say anything._

_"I'm Dylan Marvil." My smirk grew even larger when the girl's eyes widen. "I'm Luke's girlfriend, now ex. Who are you?" I asked sweetly, then at the end, it turned into hate._

_"G-g-girlfriend? Luke? Is that true?" The girl backed away from Luke and stared in horror at him. "How could you cheat on me?! And with that pig? I bet she's not even a Marvil." The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. I fumed, I am a real Marvil! She's just a wannabe! And a pig? Has she even looked in the mirror? Puh-lease._

_"She is Dylan Marvil." Luke quietly argued, saying nothing about him cheating._

_"I'm over this. Oh, and Faith?" I said mockingly before turning around to leave the two to work out their 'problems.' "Just to let you know, I am Dylan Marvil, I'll make a special appearance on the Daily Grind, and give you a shout out!" The girl looked down ashamed that she had dissed a Marvil._

_"Oh, thanks Miss. Marvil..." I grinned welcome, but once I was out of ear-shot I rolled my eyes._

_"Puh-lease, like I would do that for a girl that kissed my boyfriend...at the time." I walked back to my limo alone, but I stared at the pink flowers drifting down from their high perches in the branches and wished I could be like them. They had it all. Pretty, Perfection, and were to die for, all the things I wasn't._

_End of Flashback..._

I heard that Luke and Faith had gotten back together after he told her that I was lying and I was just jealous of their beautiful relationship. Sighing, I looked down, knowing that most guys I liked never really liked me back, even though I was in the _Pretty_Committee, guys never seemed to take a second glance at me. Only Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and now Arianna. But I knew I might have a real chance with Chris, he was cute, funny, smart, and sweet all at the same time.

"Hey Dylan!" A sweaty and tired Chris said from the doorway. "I would have been here sooner, but then I couldn't give you this." Chris gave me a lopsided smile and took my hand, placing a sweet smelling white plumeria flower in my hand. I brought my hand up to smell it, taking a deep breath of it's sweet aurora.

"Mhmm, this smells so pretty! And it's so beautiful...where did you get it?" I asked, continuing to press my nose against it.

"I know it's pretty, I got it because it reminds me of you..." Chris trailed off, not knowing if that was the right choice. I smiled happily, finally, someone who likes me for me.

"Thanks...I love it." I placed it behind my ear. "Where'd you get it? I want more!" I whined like a little child. Chris smirked and sat on the desk in front of me.

"It comes from South America, but I managed to find some here. If you go to the Hawaiian Islands during the summer, you can find some there." Chris said, searching it up on his phone.

"Oh, that's cool!" I said, slowly losing interest in the flower's facts. "So...why did you want to see me?" I asked, reminding him about why we're here.

"Oh yeah, we should go out sometime...I was thinking Italian? Or do you want pizza and a movie at my house?" Chris asked, thinking about the possibilities.

"I like pizza and movie." I grinned, finally glad to be going on my first _real_ date, I could tell that all the others were fake compared to Chris.

"Great, come to my house at 7 on Friday." He waved to his friend who had come into the classroom. "Can't wait."

"Me too." I said softly, but he was already gone. I shrugged it off, because I knew that he was the one. I was sure this time.

* * *

**OCD Classroom 1-567 - Monday**

**Homeroom - 8:10 AM**

**Kristen POV**

I rested my head on my two hands and stared at the clock above Miss. Wong's head while she went on and on about the school board. I nudged Dylan, who sat next to me and showed her my phone. Getting the hint, she took out her own Samsung Galaxy phone.

**Sexysportsbabe: Rem. Alicia's plan? Mass said we r eating outside in courtyard, foundation bench. Eating inside, is OUT.**

**Bigredhead: Kay. Thanks, I'll add the others.**

**Massiekur: Heey (: Guess what homeroom Aiden is in? :P**

**Arix10: Stawpp!**

**Clairebear: ITS OURS! And he's like sitting right across from Ari!**

**Clairebear: BTW we're meeting him and his friends tom.**

**Sexysportsbabe: Oooh! LOOOVE xD**

**Arx10: U guys!**

**Bigredhead: Well, I have Chris. I don't need a BF...**

**Massiekur: Whatever. We're doing this 4 our friend.**

**Bigredhead: Right, sorry. I'll be there.**

I looked up to see Dylan nervously waiting for Massie's reaction. I nudged Dylan and mouthed to her, thanking Miss. Wong mentally for sitting us in the middle-back.

'Are you OK?'

'Do you think Massie will replace me with Arianna as beta?' Dylan mouthed back, worried that she wasn't going to be beta again. I couldn't respond, it would make sense that Massie replace Dylan with Arianna. I shrugged then giggled from I felt my phone vibrating, signaling I had gotten a text from Dang.

**Dangit'sDylan: Hey!**

**Sexysportsbabe: Hiiii**

**Dangit'sDylan: So I can't come after school 2day. I have to meet some1 4 a school project.**

**Sexysportsbabe: That's OK, maybe next time?**

**Dangit'sDylan: Sure (:**

I could feel my heart dropping when I read his text, he was meeting someone else, for a project.

'He's probably meeting Ella Chan...and not school, but kissing, again!' I raged in my head, my blood boiling to the max. Looking down, I saw another text, from Kemp.

**KHurley231: Hey! Wanna meet soccer field after school 2day?**

I shrugged; I had nothing better to do. Why not? Besides, Kemp is cute...but the thing is...Kemp or Dang?

* * *

**OCD Courtyard - Foundation Bench**

**Monday - 12:10 PM**

**No POV**

"So guys, do you think it will work?" Claire asked, picking at her sandwich. Massie was chomping on her newest healthy obsession, Caesar salad, Dylan was shoving chicken in her mouth, Kristen was eating a power bar, and Arianna was eating an acai bowl.

"Of course, Kuh-laire!" Massie said, using the old word she had come up with for Claire when she had first moved here. "Can't you see the LBRs slowly coming out here? Sooner or later, so will Alicia and her clique." Massie rolled her eyes at the mention of Alicia and the iCandies. She had asked Layne to sit at table 18 (along with her A-list worthy friends) just in case Massie decided she had enough of nature and wanted to go back inside.

"Oh, Alicia and her friends _freaked out_ when they saw Layne at our table...and I guess she just figured out that Indoor is Out and Outdoor is In." Dylan whispered, causing the PC to look at the double doors leading into OCD's halls. Coming out of the technology-advanced school was Alicia, followed by the iCandies. Alicia searched the courtyard for Massie, and found her laughing at something on their phones. Stomping over, Massie quickly locked her screen and put her iPhone six in the bag next to her.

"Oh, hey Leech." Massie said with confidence oozing from her mouth. Alicia opened her mouth to yell at Massie, for being better than her, at _everything_. It just wasn't fair. Just as she was about to shout at the top of her lungs, Ella put a reassuring hand on her arm, giving her a look.

'Not yet.' Ella's look simply said, implying that Alicia would get her chance at revenge. Alicia shook her head, unable to hold in her anger any longer. She was sick of everyone thinking Massie was the perfect princess, and soon to be queen. No. Alicia wanted to be in Massie's footsteps. She wanted to be the one who everyone looked up to, because as much as Alicia didn't want to admit it, Massie was one of her role models. She was unstoppable, and Alicia was just a speed bump in the road that would get run over by Massie and her minions.

"I'm doing fine, fake." Alicia said, with full hatred, she pushed Massie into the foundation behind her. Massie fell in with a delicate plop. Smirking, Alicia met the gazes of the LBRs and the PC surrounding her.

"Alicia, I am going to say this once, and only once." Arianna began to say as Massie came up for air. All the bystanders, expect for the PC, laughed at Massie and her running mascara running down her cheeks.

"Loser!" Massie's cheeks started heating up, she could basically hear the rumors spreading now. All thanks to Alicia. She saw flashes from people's phone cameras.

"You're such an LBR!" Once she sent them a death glare, they shut their mouths. Claire and Kristen quickly went to her side and ordered some LBRs to get her a towel and grabbed her extra change of clothes from her bag. "You are a Spanish _fake._You think that just because you are half Spanish, it means you're a goddess. Wrong! More like failure now stop telling yourself you're worth it, 'cause you're not. And later in life when you realize it, you can thank us." Arianna motioned to her and the PC behind her, acting like a true Beta, taking care of her Alpha, while not physically doing so. Alicia stopped, her mouth hanging open, unable to shot back a reply to Arianna's words...that were in a way, true.

"Look, Arianna, I don't know who you think you are, but stop. Just stop!" Tori stood in front of Alicia, like she was her shield. Tori was done with being the PC's personal servant. She was done with them always thinking they are better than everyone else.

_Flashback three days ago…_

_"OK, bye Tori!" Massie sweetly called after Tori who was leaving her bedroom. _

_"Bye guys! I'm so glad I'm working with you now!" Tori gave them a genuine smile and left the room. Once Dylan was sure Tori couldn't hear them anymore, she started talking. _

_"Gawd, she is such an LBR!" Arianna wrote down Dylan's exact words, agreeing with her. _

_"Why is she even in Alicia's stupid clique anyways?" Kristen asked, looking up from her English homework. _

_"I don't know, or care. The only thing that matters is that she's giving us info and she is willingly to do whatever for us. So keep acting like we're her friends!" Massie glared at them, spraying her signature perfume everywhere Tori had been. Outside the door, Tori was seething, they didn't even like her in the first place! They were using her. Well, she'd give them something to laugh at. Themselves. Pay back's a bitch, May-sie. _

_Flashback ends…_

"I am Arianna Miller, a child _celebrity_." She smirked at Tori, who just rolled her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Tori Lin, Alicia's _friend_ and Delta of the iCandies." Tori shot back. "You're nawt even half as great as Alicia, so just back off, because you are just a dumb wannabe. I'm surprised that a car didn't hit you already, because somebody clearly should." The LBR crowd surrounding them gasped at Tori's words. No one, and I mean no one says that to Arianna Miller, a celebrity, or any PC member in fact. They had the looks, popularity, and money to take you down, even if you were one of them. Arianna narrowed her eyes, trying even harder to anger Tori.

"Oh, that's right, you're the LBR that Dumb-licia allowed in her group...aren't you the one who follows her around like a lost puppy? I feel bad for _you_, because it's obvious someone already hit you with a car." Arianna said in mock sympathy.

"No! I just admire her, that's all! And I haven't been hit by a single car! And I never will!" Tori defended herself.

"Stalker much?" Arianna snorted, causing Dylan to laugh, and Massie to crack a grin even though she was still a mess.

"I am _nawt_ a stalker! Right Leesh?" Tori turned to Alicia who was standing by Ella and Camille, who was on her phone. Alicia shrugged, not really caring. She had gotten her goal, embarrassing Massie Block, not an easy thing to do. But you can be sure that Massie was going to get her revenge, one way or another.

* * *

**Slice of Heaven - Booth #7**

**Monday - 3:50 PM**

**Camille POV**

Things had surprisingly gone well for me, sure I wasn't beta anymore, but I didn't really care anymore. I had met the perfect guy, he was charming, sweet, sporty, and HAWT! With a capital H! His name was Mason, Mason Phillips, sure he was Dylan's step brother, but he was worth it. He had deep dimples that appeared when he smiled, a year older than me, thank gawd he wasn't younger, that's just guh-ross! He had cropped black hair and striking green eyes that lit up when he was happy. I accidentally felt his biceps one time, and they were bulging with muscles!

"Hey Camille!" I heard his deep, ah-mazing, and perfect voice say from behind me. Turning around, I flashed him a quick smile.

"Oh, hey! Come sit!" I patted on the seat next to me and motioned for him to join me. That's right, you heard me, Mason and I were on a date! At first I was surprised he asked _me,_why not Alicia? But I was glad he chose me anyways, it proved I was prettier than I thought. Maybe if we say together through out high school, then we'll go to college together, and get married, and have kids!

"Camille? What do you want to order?" Mason's voice pulled me back to reality. I snapped, looking down at the menu placed in front of me by a cute waitress who was drooling over Mason.

"I don't know...what are you getting, sweetie?" I said boldly, trying to intricate that he was mine to the waitress.

"Um, I'll be back later..." The waitress left, shooting me a dirty look over her shoulder. I smirked.

"Sweetie?" Mason questioned, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Oh, yeah, well..."I started, but couldn't finish. I couldn't exactly tell him why I said that, right?

"I like the sound of that." He smiled warmly at me, showing off his pearly whites. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend, Camille?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed like a kindergardener who got to color in a tiger. "Of course!" My smile grew larger when Mason sighed in relief. I had a guy girls would kill to get, but he was all mine. And that was nawt going to change, no matter who it was that wanted him.

* * *

**Chan Estate - Ella's Room**

**Monday - 3:30 PM**

**No POV**

"So, this is my room." Ella gestured to the door in front of her to Dylan Dang, who was at her house while her parents were out with old friends.

"Cool." Dang smiled warmly at her, putting his arm around her waist. Opening the door, Dang's eyes met Pink walls and white comforters on her bed. The bedroom was small compared to Massie's, but it was bigger than most teenagers' bedrooms.

"Well...what do you wanna do?" Ella asked, tossing her black blue hair into a messy bun.

"I don't know...I was kinda thinking that..."Dang leaned in and kissed her lips, and just when he was about to pull away, Ella put her hands around his neck, smiling. Dang leaned in again, meeting Ella's puckered lips. He ran his hands through her hair and she moved her hands to his chest.

"Good idea." She breathed. "Wait." She stopped him and he waited in confusion.

"Are you seeing anyone? I don't want you to cheat on them if you are." Dang thought about it, thinking about Kristen.

_'We aren't really together…more like friends. Besides, I already know she likes Kemp._" Dang shook his head no and Ella sighed in relief. Dang put his arms around her waist, and moved them to her bed, collapsing on the cool sheets. They continued to kiss for over half an hour, melting in each other's arms and lips. They stayed in the same position for the rest of the day, getting to know each other better. Sure, Dang didn't know which way to go, but for now, he was living in the moment...

* * *

**Dr. Juice - Table 17**

**Monday - 4:27 PM**

**No POV**

"Tori? Is that Josh behind me?" Alicia asked Tori, who was seating next to her. Alicia put down her mirror and asked her friend to look.

"Uh...I think so! Do you think he knows you're here?" Tori asked, continuing to look at the Greek and Italian boy.

"Maybe...probably not. Well I know for a fact that he and Camille are over!" Alicia singed the last word with glee.

"Alicia?" Josh turned around and meet eye contact with the Spanish beauty's big brown eyes. He swore he could feel his hands getting sweaty and he wiped them on his jeans.

"Oh, hey Josh!" Alicia acted like she hadn't known he was behind her the whole time. "What are you doing here?" Alicia looked behind him to see a cute-ish boy sitting awkwardly to the side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tori looking at him, and him at her.

"Uh, getting some smoothies with my bud, John." Josh gestured to his friend next to him who waved politely.

"Hi Ethan. This is my friend, Tori." Tori shyly waved back and smiled at Ethan who smiled back.

"So Josh...where's Camille?" Alicia added icily.

"Oh, we're not going out anymore. She found someone else." Josh rolled his eyes and Alicia jumped with joy in her mind.

"That's too bad, so you're not dating anyone right now?" Alicia asked, trying to be a subtle as possible.

"Nah. Wanna go get some sushi?" Josh asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, that would be great." Alicia gave him a shy grin and he held out his arm for her. Before she left, Alicia turned to Tori.

"You can hang out with Ethan!" Alicia wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing way, then left the table to go to Sushi Nori.

"So..." Tori began.

"You wanna get some smoothies?" Ethan asked. Once he saw her shocked reaction, he added to it. "I mean we're already here..."

"Oh, right. Sure." Smiling, they ordered their smoothies and for the rest of the day, Alicia got her fairytale ending and Tori found her prince charming...

* * *

**Westchester Mall - Food Court**

**Monday - 5:10 PM**

**NO POV**

"Claire?" Massie whined, following Claire around the food court. "Did you find them yet? Because I want to go shopping! We're in the _mall_!" Massie argued, trying to get Claire to go shopping.

"We have to find them!" Claire protested. Them as in Cam and Nikki. Cam had blown off their date because he had to go to an important dinner for his parents. Claire was sure that it was to meet Nikki, she had to know if he was cheating or not.

"Oh, I found them!" Massie ducked and brought Claire down with her. Peeking up from behind a empty chair and table, a few seats in front of them was Cam and Nikki, eating Chinese food together.

"I knew it!" Claire whisper-screeched.

"We don't know what they're doing yet!" Massie reassured her. "Besides, they look like they're just friends." Claire shrugged, finding no argument against Massie's words.

"Whatever." Claire stated and continued to bore her eyes into Cam's back.

"Relax Kuh-laire!" Massie insisted. "I'm sure they're nawt doing anythi-."

"Eh my gawd!" Claire narrowed her eyes. Turning around, Massie asked what happened.

"What? Don't tell me they, touched ha-." Massie peeked over the chair and her mouth formed into a big OH. Claire was fuming. This wasn't a stupid prank her brother usually pulled, no, this was much bigger. Her boyfriend, the one that was supposed to be sweet, charming, and _loyal_, had just kissed another girl.

"I'm going over there!" Claire started to stand up, forgetting that she was supposed to be the nicest one in the Pretty Committee, she was done with Cam.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie tugged on Claire's arm, preventing her from breaking up Nikki and Cam's kiss.

"What?" Claire sat back down against her will.

"You can't just let him know that you know about the kiss!" Massie explained. "Stay with him for now, see if he tells you. And if he doesn't in four days, then dump him hard." Claire sighed, looking over her shoulder at Cam and Nikki who went back to eating their food.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Claire rolled her eyes and crawled away from the two. Standing up when she was out of sight, Claire helped Massie up who was trying to avoid the food and dirty spots on the creamy marble floors.

"Don't worry Claire, I'll think of something." Massie smiled, feeling pity for Claire. Claire sulked and hoped that Massie would help her romance crisis.

"Do you think he'll break up with me?" Claire asked, not being able to resist herself from asking.

"No, he's Cam. He'll probably want everyone to still think he's the perfect guy. So we'll still have time to humiliate him and make him regret kissing _Nikki_.

"Yeah…he was the perfect guy!" Claire said as they walked towards the parking lot, as Massie no longer wanted to shop with Claire and her bad attitude.

"Isaac, pick up the girls." Massie ordered as she put her seat belt on and texted the girls.

**Massiekur: PC meeting. Isaac is coming 2 pick u up. **

**Arix10: Kay (: **

**Bigredhead: Who's 1****st****? **

**Clairebear: Ari, Dyl, Kris (I'm alredy w/ her) **

**Massiekur: B ready. **

"Why meeting?" Claire asked Massie as they got closer to Arianna's house.

"You'll see."

"Okay…" Claire turned to the window and remembered all the good times she had with Cam, he made her happy. But now that changed, he just made her disgusted to know him.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie blurted out. "Ari's house is like…bigger than mine!" It was true. Arianna's house looked like a palace. There were marble pillars, double doors, a big yard, a foundation in the middle of the driveway, and the house shined where ever the sun touched it. They saw a pretty girl prance out of the house and walk quickly towards the car.

"Hey guys!" Arianna breathed, getting in.

"Hey! I love your house!" Massie grinned, thinking about putting her as beta.

"Thanks! We might do renovations soon. By the way, Claire, you look sad…what's wrong?" Arianna asked, turning towards Claire.

"Nope! Nothing will be revealed until we're at my house!" Massie scolded, expecting Arianna to whine like Dylan or Alicia, Massie shot her a glare. Arianna shrugged.

"OK." Massie leaned back in surprise, Arianna definitely has what it takes to be beta.

"So, how many rooms are in your house?" Massie asked, wanting to know for sure that Arianna's house was bigger than hers.

"I think 7 bedrooms, 5 being for guests, 1 huge game room, I have to take you guys there one day! 6 bathrooms, 2 dining rooms, two staircases, 2 kitchens, and there's a secret room for my closet." Arianna beamed. "But I paid for most of my things, you know, from the show." Arianna began, trying not to sound snobby.

"Cool!" Massie and Arianna continued to engage in their conversation, not realizing that Dylan was in the car. Fear bubbled up in Dylan's gut, it seemed like Massie was already thinking about making Arianna beta. Once Kristen got picked up and Isaac took them to Massie's house, Massie lead the PC up to her room.

"I have big news!" Massie began. "Claire and I caught Cam kissing Nikki!"

"What!?" Kristen shouted, then lowered her voice. "I'm so sorry Claire…"

"Any ideas?" Massie asked, opening another note page in her iPhone.

"How about we confront him?" Dylan suggested.

"No…we need something that will torture him!" Claire burst out, unable to hold in her anger. Everyone stared at her with horror.

"Claire's right. I suggest we let Nikki into the Pretty Committee, invite the boys to sit with us at table 18…make Cam sit in between Claire and Nikki…and prank him?" Arianna suggested, earning a wide smile from Massie and a glare from Dylan.

"Perf! But I don't think we need to do the prank…we'll keep torturing him until he confesses and then we humiliate him and name him the cheater! What do you think Claire?" Massie said, tapping in the plan.

"Sure." Claire smiled thank you, but she felt too weak to do anything else.

"OK, we'll recruit Nikki tomorrow." Massie decided. "Next, we need to get back at Alicia for pushing me in the foundation!"

"Are we still eating outside?" Kristen asked from beside Claire, rubbing her back.

"Yeah…I guess so." Massie paused. "Let's go to Layne's website." Everybody crowded around Massie's big Mac.

"Kris? Can you hook it up to my TV?" Massie asked. Kristen nodded her head and in a minute, whatever showed up on the computer screen, showed up on the TV. Dylan, Arianna, Claire, and Kristen took a seat on Massie's couch and Massie typed on her website browser.

* * *

**Welcome to OCD's Gossip Girl Website! New things are happening in Westchester, and this is where you can first here about it! **

**Massie Block: Have you ever seen the once impenetrable queen embarrassed? No? Well click here to see the pictures and info behind Massie Block's downfall! Alicia Rivera claims her as the new LBR Queen! Click here to read more…**

**Alicia Rivera: First, she was the beta of the PC, then Massie left and she became Alpha, and now, she's facing Massie Block's rage. Is Alicia finally winning and becoming OCD's rightful Alpha? Click here to read more… **

**Mason Phillips and Camille Huntington: Dylan's family has just come into town and already her hot stepbrother, Mason, has a girlfriend! None other than the iCandy omega, Camille Huntington! Click here to read more…**

**The Reunion Show: Is it true that Arianna Miller's show is coming to an end? On the last episode, she said they were on a break, or are they ending for sure? Click here to read more...**

* * *

Is Massie Block's reign coming to an end? Will Alicia rise to the top? Or will they become friends again and prepare for what's coming next?

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I know I just updated, but I am going to try update a little more than usual. BTW Congrats to Glittering Moonlight for winning best OC Story! (: Remember to vote for the best Vacation story! If you read It Girl, than I'll probably update sometime this week (: Thanks for Reading and please Review! **

_heart, _

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	19. Story Mix Up

I am super sorry about the review mix up. I slimmed my story down and I heard that some of you can't review on my story because you already did for that chapter. I am super sorry and I will try to fix it! Here is a sneak peek! It's a little short but I will try to get the full chapter out soon! And to everybody who has been hacked, I am supporting you all the way and I hope they stop AY-SAP!

heart,

dreamsareinfinity6

* * *

**OCD Classroom 1-345**

**Monday - 8:10 AM**

**No POV**

"OK, class! I want you to pick up your pencils, and sketch something that I could wear if I was getting married!" Miss. Jones's sickly-sweet voice rang out in the designing room. Massie rolled her eyes, Miss. Jones was single and no guy wanted to date her, even if they were uglier than her, although she was a great designer. The small class of 16 picked up their pencils and sketch pads and started drawing.

"In your dreams." Massie uttered, she was the only one of the PC in the fashion design class. Alicia was in this class as well, but she was considered an LBR now. Massie started drawing a long gown with a slit on one side of the dress and glitter scattered all over the dress. Massie added a few more touches to the dress and once she was satisfied, she signed her name in pen and went up to hand in her work.

"Here Miss. Jones, I'm finished with my design." Massie forced a smile and laid the paper on her desk.

"Ahh, well done Miss. Block. I love the details you put on the dress, A." Miss. Jones studied the dress, putting on her glasses. "You may work on other projects." Massie smiled and walked back to her desk. The good thing about this class was that Miss. Jones never gave homework, unless you didn't finish the assignment in class. Once Massie sat in her seat, Alicia tapped her shoulder.

"Massie? I have to show you something..." Massie turned around to have a picture of her in the foundation, makeup smeared and something disgusting on her head, being shoved in her face.

"Ew!" An LBR in front of Alicia exclaimed, looking at the picture. "Who is that?"

"Massie Block." Alicia said proudly.

"No way! Send that to me?" A couple other losers asked.

"Sure!" Alicia asked for their numbers and sent the picture. Massie turned away from Alicia and wished she could punch Alicia in the face.

"Class is over, no homework unless you didn't finish your assignment." Massie picked up her Prada cross body bag and ran out of the room. Alicia smirked in triumph as she saw Massie flee from the room and the snickers of the LBRs around her powered her even more. Alicia Rivera was becoming the new queen.


	20. Art of War: Part 2 Next Vera Wang?

**Hiya! If you didn't know (which you probably didn't****), I am working on a new story, A Deadly Flower. The Reunion Show is my main priority, but if A Deadly Flower goes well, I might put this story on hold for a little while (maybe a couple of weeks or so). But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

The Reunion Show Presents...

Art of War: Part 2 The next Vera Wang?

I like the gritty parts of fashion, the design, the studio, and the pictures.

-Vera Wang

* * *

**OCD Classroom 1-345 **

**Monday - 8:10 AM **

**No POV **

"OK, class! I want you to pick up your pencils, and sketch something that I could wear if I was getting married!" Miss. Jones's sickly-sweet voice rang out in the designing room. Massie rolled her eyes, Miss. Jones was single and no guy wanted to date her, even if they were uglier than her, although she was a great designer. The small class of 16 picked up their pencils and sketch pads and started drawing.

"In your dreams." Massie uttered, she was the only one of the PC in the fashion design class. Alicia was in this class as well, but she was considered an LBR now. Massie started drawing a long gown with a slit on one side of the dress and glitter scattered all over the dress. Massie added a few more touches to the dress and once she was satisfied, she signed her name in pen and went up to hand in her work.

"Here Miss. Jones, I'm finished with my design." Massie forced a smile and laid the paper on her desk.

"Ahh, well done Miss. Block. I love the details you put on the dress, A." Miss. Jones studied the dress, putting on her glasses. "You may work on other projects." Massie smiled and walked back to her desk. The good thing about this class was that Miss. Jones never gave homework, unless you didn't finish the assignment in class. Once Massie sat in her seat, Alicia tapped her shoulder.

"Massie? I have to show you something..." Massie turned around to have a picture of her in the foundation, makeup smeared and something disgusting on her head, being shoved in her face.

"Ew!" An LBR in front of Alicia exclaimed, looking at the picture. "Who is that?"

"Massie Block." Alicia said proudly.

"No way! Send that to me?" A couple other losers asked.

"Sure!" Alicia asked for their numbers and sent the picture. Massie turned away from Alicia and wished she could punch Alicia in the face.

"Class is over, no homework unless you didn't finish your assignment." Massie picked up her Prada cross body bag and ran out of the room. Alicia smirked in triumph as she saw Massie flee from the room and the snickers of the LBRs around her powered her even more. Alicia Rivera was becoming the new queen.

* * *

**OCD Cafe **

**Monday - 12:19 PM **

**No POV**

"iCandies, did you hear? Massie Block might be running to London again." Alicia winked as she sat down at the wooden tables. Camille smirked as she looked over her shoulder and saw Massie conversing with the PC, looking at different pictures she had printed out.

"Rumor has it that she's thinking about taking the whole PC!" Ella squealed in delight.

"No way! She can't be that embarrassed, can she? That loser." Tori rolled her eyes as Massie ducked her head every time someone looked her way.

"Trust me, this is nothing. I have way more embarrassment coming her way." Alicia sat up straighter and felt more confident now that she had her whole clique under control.

"Alicia. Can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Camille asked, her eyes begging for her to agree. Ella's eyes were bulging out of her head and Tori's mouth hung open. "Please?" Camille grinned when Alicia nodded her head curtly and led her out of the cafe. Everyone turned to watch the iCandies's alpha walking out with their omega. Massie stopped 'crying' long enough to see everyone watching Alicia, then she went back to crying. Alicia smirked as she glared at Ella and Tori who snapped pictures of the former Alpha crying. Once she and Camille were in the bathroom, Alicia slammed the door shut and made sure no one else was in the room.

"What do you want?" Alicia narrowed her eyes, not really knowing why she still kept Camille in the iCandies.

"I...I wanted to apologize. For trying to takeover the iCandies, I guess I just caught up in the power I had and I decided I wanted more." Camille looked down, saying the honest truth. Alicia took a step back, not believing what had just come out of Camille's mouth. Camille waited for her response, she had meant every word and she hoped that it would pay off in the ending.

"Fine, you are off probation." Alicia shook Camille's hand and lead her back to the cafe. Camille was jumping for joy inside, she had gotten back in the iCandies, officially.

'_Better watch out, Camille. Because I'm about to burn your beta career...even more than you did yourself._' Ella glared at the tiffany blue eyed blonde from behind the lockers by the bathroom. Camille felt someone's eyes burning in the back of her head, turning around, she saw no one. She shook it off, deciding it was nothing. Ella smirked as she sent a text, attaching a video she had taken secretly. She had known it would come in handy one day.

**Dear Gossip Girl A.K.A Layne Abeley, **

**I have some very juicy gossip for you wanna hear?**

**Camille is off probation in the iCandies...**

**she's going ****to try and kick out...**

**Alicia Rivera, the 'alpha'. **

**Don't believe me?**

**Watch this. **

**Ella. **

* * *

**Block Estate - Massie's Bedroom **

**Tuesday - 3:10 PM**

**No POV **

"Hey! Anyone want a latte?" Arianna asked, setting down six lattes, one for each girl. Each member grabbed a cup and started sipping their drink.

"How was your meeting?" Massie asked in between sobs. Arianna sat down on the comforter next to Massie on her bed.

"Eh, we might cancel the Reunion Show because I got offered a role in a TV show for next year." Arianna grinned happily and continued to sip her latte, not caring that Massie was crying.

"Oh, great." Massie cried harder, as if she was depressed that Arianna's acting career was getting a better start than hers. Dylan glowered at the happy brunette, who glared back.

"What. Are. You. Doing? You're making her worse!" Dylan gritted her teeth, trying to contain her anger. Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease, this is the beginning stages of the pep talk. Watch and learn, Marvil." Arianna flipped her hair and led Massie to the plush white couches in front of the huge flat screen TV, centered in Massie's room. Dylan huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back on Massie's bed, trying to listen to what Arianna was saying.

"Look Mass, I don't know why you're so heartbroken over this whole Alicia thing. You're the true alpha of OCD, you can't spell Massie without adding the alpha." Arianna handed her a tissue to wipe her tears away. Massie tried to smile, but it ended up looking like a frown.

"You're...You're right...I need to show people...that I'm the best." Arianna grinned, she had gotten her to realize her true colors.

"Remember, you're Massie Block. You can beat Alicia Rivers any time you want to. And do you want to now? I'm pretty sure you do." Arianna winked and prodded Massie's stomach. Laughing, Massie rolled over to avoid being poked again.

"You're so right. PC MEETING!" Massie clapped her hands and Arianna could see the sparkle in her amber eyes again. Dylan rolled her eyes when Massie asked Arianna to sit next to her, in the beta spot. Dylan wanted to shove Arianna off the seat and sit there herself, but she knew it wouldn't help her case at all. Massie sat in a purple chair next to the white couch that had Arianna, Dylan, Kristen, and then Claire in that order.

"Listen up!" Massie placed her hands on her hips, her moments of LBR gone. "We are going to take Alicia down forever. We are going to win that election. Let's get to work!"

For the next two hours, the Pretty Committee worked together and helped Massie's campaign. Kristen was the president of her campaigning and everyone else were the helpers. They had made tiny little dolls in purple dresses that said, 'Vote for Massie!' for the girls and signed mini soccer balls from LA Galaxy soccer team. Their posters were a bright royal purple and had Massie's face plastered all over the front, with the same logo as before, '_Student council with out Massie is like peanut butter without jelly! Even Alicia Rivers agrees with me on this one!'_

"Time to go hang this up!" Kristen clapped proudly and grabbed a bundle of posters. The rest of the PC did the same, made sure Massie looked presentable again, and asked Isaac to take them to OCD.

"Alright girls, seat belts on?" Isaac's thick accent was hard to understand, but Massie did anyways.

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive, Isaac." Massie rolled her eyes and Isaac did as he was told. Once the Pretty Committee could see OCD's courtyard with the foundation in the middle, they hopped out of the limo and walked as fast as they could to get inside the building.

"What's the plan?" Claire asked, giving up and finally letting herself bite her nails. Arianna shrugged, Dylan pulled out a granola bar and started munching on it and Kristen just stood with the posters in her hands. Everyone looked to Massie who was ready and had her famous winning smirk growing on her face.

"Hang these posters over any body else's poster. If there's a problem, text me." Massie grabbed her share of posters and ran in one direction while the PC followed suit.

Massie smirked as she saw Alicia's attempt to sabotage her other posters. They were crossed out and ALICIA was in big bold letters. Tearing down all the posters and throwing them away, Massie hung her new posters everywhere.

**Arix10: idea! **

**Massiekur: ? x10 **

**Arix10: let's hang a big banner over the courtyard saying vote for Massie! **

**Massiekur: love it. **

**Arix10: I'll have my creative writers hire people to make it. they'll have it done by thurs. **

**Massiekur: Perf. **

Everything was falling back in place for Massie...but Alicia knows what she's doing...or does she?

* * *

**Rivera Estate - Rivera Indoor Pool ****  
**

**Wednesday - 4:18 PM **

**No POV**

"Camille! Stop it!" Alicia cried as she tried to protect her face and hair with her hands from the incoming water. Camille smirked as she continued to splash Alicia. Ella rolled her eyes, the two had decided to make up and become friends again. Camille was still the omega, but Ella could tell that she was trying to work her way back up to beta.

"Camille? Your makeup's smearing." Ella called with with fake sympathy. Alicia jumped out of the pool to drink some of her shirley temple. Camille gasped and ran towards the bathroom. Tori looked up from her magazine that she was reading on the mesh lounge chair.

"Her makeup wasn't smearing..." Tori said in disbelief.

"Why would you say that?" Alicia asked as she put down her drink anad jumped back in the pool.

"Be-cause, she was annoying me." Ella placed a hand over her heart. "And I didn't want us to catch LBR."

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked, confused. Ella sighed, thinking she should have been alpha, but decided to block out those thoughts, knowing it would just get her clique-less.

"Here, go to Gossip Girl's website." Ella turned to Tori who did as she was told.

**Welcome to OCD's Gossip Girl Blog! Where the latest drama and gossip can be accessed here! **

**Massie Block: Making a comeback after Alicia Rivera humiliates her? Click here to read more... **

**Alicia Rivera: Made friends with Camille, but is Camille really her friend? Or just a jealous LBR? Click here to read more... **

**Arianna Miller and Dylan Marvil: These child celebrities go head to head. Will Dylan get to keep her beta spot? Click here to read more... **

"That bi*** was just using me?" Alicia asked as she read the screen. Ella nodded her head, feeling the urge to roll her eyes at Alicia's stupidity, no wonder she was the _beta_.

"Sorry, leesh." Tori rubbed her alpha's back.

"We are taking Camille Huntington down." Alicia decided, slamming the screen shut.

"One problem, the Pretty Committee?" Ella held up her pointer finger as if to say they were their first priority.

"Right. First destroy the Pretty Committee, than Camille."

* * *

**OCD Courtyard - Foundation Benches **

**Thursday - 7:03 AM **

**No POV **

"Is the banner ready?" Massie asked Arianna for what seemed like the hundredth time. Arianna nodded and smiled when she saw the truck pull in the parking lot.

"Yup, there is now." Arianna pointed towards the truck and the PC glanced at it, gritty wheels and all.

"They have it done?"

"Mass. She had them make it, and it's here. Don't worry." Dylan stated.

"Yeah Mass, I'm sure it's going to be spectacular." Claire gave Massie a big smile.

"Mass, you are going to win." Kristen high fived Massie who was beaming by the end of the compliments.

"Where's Dumb-licia? I wanna see her face when she sees this." Dylan asked, a smirk growing on her face.

"I heard she's too busy getting revenge on Camille for using her!" Claire claimed.

"No way! Really?" Kristen asked, looking up from her math homework.

"So true, didn't you see Layne's new update?" Dylan backed Claire up who smiled gratefully.

"Oh, oh! They are hanging it right now!" Arianna clapped her hands in glee as she watched the men hang the big banner around two trees where everyone could see it.

"Let's go ladies." Massie led them to the banner and the men who had just finished hanging it up.

"Here's your payment!" Arianna handed them a wad of cash from her cross body and they gladly took it.

"It looks wonderful!" Massie sighed, happy with the banner.

"It really does!" Massie smiled as she stepped back and heard what the people where saying.

"Massie Block...a true alpha..."

* * *

**So sorry it took so long to update, and it wasn't even that long, but I had some personal issues I had to take care of...**

**anyways thanks for reading and review please!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL! **

**heart,**

**dreamsareinfinity6**


	21. Art of War: P3 Do you think I look fat?

**Thank you so much for voting for me (I got Co-Silver with Splendeur) in best story in the Clique Awards 2013! I want to congratulate everyone that got an award and was nominated (:**

* * *

The Reunion Show Presents...

Art of War: Part 3 Do you think I'm fat?

Americans like fat books and thin woman

-Russell Baker

* * *

Marvil Estate - Dylan's bedroom

Sunday - 8:13 PM

NO POV

"Dylan! Ugh! How could you?" Dylan's sister, Ryan, yelled from her bathroom. Dylan snickered, so her sister had just found out. Dylan had put hair coloring in her sister's shampoo and it was an ugly mucus green color, Ryan's least favorite color. "You fat ugly pig! I know it was you!" Another insult came. These words struck Dylan harder than they should have.

'_You're a fat ugly pig! A fat ugly pig! Dylan Marvils' a fat ugly pig!_' A voice in her head sang.

"Shut up!" Dylan said in anger, trying hard not to believe the voice in her head. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"Ding. Ding. Ding." Dylan headed towards her Mac screen where a chat box with the PC was already open.

Clairebear: hey guys!

Sexysportsbabe: heey

Massiekur: I have a new shirt that i'm wearing tom! (:

Clairebear: cool! Can i borrow some jeans btw?

Massiekur: sure... y?

Clairebear: all minez got ruined from Todd -_-

Sexysportsbabe: i thot he wuld of grown out of that stage

Bigredhead: apparently nawt ):

Clairebear: yep and it sux!

Massiekur: awww least it's not as bad as it was b4, like wen he got dirt on us ;)

Sexysportsbabe: Mass u r so going 2 win (: and Alicia will have 2 join us as omega (:

Bigredhead: I would laff my sox off if she tried 2 sue us (:

Clairebear: LOL hey, where's Arianna?

Massiekur: she has a big show meeting thing

Sexysportsbabe: Oh...rite...

Clairebear: it sounds cool

Massiekur: she sed she mite nawt have time 4 the PC and OCD anymore...

Bigredhead: rely? O.O

Sexysportsbabe: did u guys do ur bio hmk?

Clairebear: yup (:

Massiekur: nope

Bigredhead: same here

Dylan turned away from the computer and smiled, Arianna might not be in the Pretty Committee anymore. That was some thing to be happy for. In a way, Dylan was glad that the child celebrity was leaving, but she also felt guilty for not liking Arianna. But she was a threat to Dylan's beta spot that she had worked hard to get back after it was handed to Alicia so easily.

"Dylan! Get in here!" Ryan's voice called again.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!" Ryan's voice called even louder and Dylan walked as slow as she could to get to her sister's bathroom. She passed the family pictures, starting when her and her sisters were younger, then going up in age. On the very last picture, Dylan studied her figure. She saw fat bulging out on some ends, but at least she still had some skinny parts, but she wasn't a perfect zero. She looked like a four or five, when she should be a zero, at the most, a one.

"DYLAN! GET IN HERE!"

"Coming, gosh." Dylan took one last look at the picture, then entered Ryan's bathroom.

"Do you see this?" Ryan held up her hair, which used to be a strawberry blonde color and was now a barf green.

"Ew!" Dylan turned away at the sight of the ugly hair color.

"YOU DID THIS!" Ryan shouted, dropping the hair. "Gawd, do I look fat?" Ryan asked, turning to look at her stomach in the mirror.

"Yes, yes you do." Dylan exited the room and smirked. She no longer felt fat after witnessing Ryan's hair and stomach, especially since she isn't fat...right?

* * *

Gregory Estate - Kristen's Bedroom

Monday - 8:30 PM

No POV

"Kristen? Did you finish all your homework?" Kristen's mom called from the living room where she was watching the Real Housewives of the Orange County.

"Of course, mom!" Kristen lied, walking in the room with a glass of hot chocolate in her hands. Ever since she had gotten off the scholarship, Kristen's grades had been going down, and was not proud of it.

"Good." Kristen's mom gave her a quick smile then fixed her gaze back on the T.V. screen where some of the housewives were fighting. Kristen took that opportunity to escape to her room.

"Gawd, Beckham, I swear, sometimes soccer exhausts me so much I could just...just die!" Kristen exclaimed, petting her cat's soft and silky fur.

"Purrr." Beckham sat down and started licking his paw.

"Do you think that I'm doing well in soccer?" Kristen asked herself out loud. This last practice had gone horribly wrong. She hadn't been able to score a single goal and she seemed to stumble whenever she had the ball. Sure, her mind was on other things, but she was still 100% focused on soccer...right?

"Kristen! Did you feed Beckham?" Kristen's mom asked, again calling from the living room.

"YES!" Kristen sighed and spread her body out on her bed, thinking about soccer. Getting up, Kristen looked at all the awards lined on her wall. Some were for soccer and others, school. Looking at the biggest one, she read the title.

_Kristen Gregory_

_Sixth grade valedictorian_

_Year 2002_

She looked away quickly, remembering the day she had received the award. Everybody had clapped for her and she remembered bragging about it at soccer camp. Kristen remembered the joy and power she felt. She felt like she could do anything, especially since she had won the award and not the LBR, Anna Fiasco.

"From now on, I'm going to try to do better in school." Kristen swore to herself, smiling at her reflection.

"Meow." Was all Beckham could say.

* * *

Miller Estate - Arianna's Bedroom

Tuesday - 6:14 PM

No POV

"Does he like me? It seems like he does! But I don't know! Help me, Bella!" Arianna was skyping with her long time celebrity friend, Bella Thorne.

"Ari, why don't you just talk to him?" Bella asked, holding up her head with one hand.

"Uh...do you know me? I can barely say hi." Arianna stood up and started pacing. " The PC and some of his friends said he likes me...but I don't know, you know?"

"No, I don't, because when I like a guy, I TALK TO HIM!" Bella sighed, when Arianna waved Bella's comment away.

"This is different, Bells..." Arianna stopped pacing and froze when she saw a new IM from Ethan Johnson, Aiden's close friend. "Uh, gotta go, bye Bella!" Arianna hit end and Bella's face disappeared.

JohnsonEthan: hey Arianna i got some big news about Aiden 4 u

Arix10: what is it?

JohnsonEthan: Aiden likes u!

Arix10: uhhh...

JohnsonEthan: it's tru!

Arix10: ohkay thanks?

JohnsonEthan: np ;) have fun with him

Arix10: gross...just gross!

Arianna sighed happily, her dream boy just might be hers. Unless it was just a joke…but it wasn't, right?

* * *

Lyons Estate - Claire's bedroom

Wednesday - 4:13 PM

No POV

"He..he...cheated...on me!" Claire was crying on her bed, being comforted by Layne.

"With who?"

"The, the, new girl...N-N-Nikki. They knew each other...b-b-before." Claire hiccupped and Layne tried to figure out what she had said.

"Ooh...that girl from camp?"

"Yeah! And they were all lovey dovey! I wish I could punch him in the face!" Claire sat up, no longer crying, but the tears were still there. Layne raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions.

"When did this happen?" Layne hopped off Claire's bed and landed on the beanbag propped up near by.

"I dunno, maybe a couple days ago..." Claire trailed off, picking up a picture of her and Cam that stood on her dresser.

"No, no, no! Don't touch that! Let's burn everything about Cam in this room." Layne said, snatching the picture from Claire's hands.

"What?! Why?" Claire watched as Layne grabbed the huge teddy bear from the corner of her room that Cam had won for her at a carnival.

"Because, it'll help you get over him." Layne answered in a duh voice.

"Oh...but what if I don't wanna get over him?" Claire asked, hugging a pillow.

"Claire! Choose already! First, you want to punch him, and now, you _don't_ want to get over him? Gawd, can you say indecisive?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I just...I just...I just don't know what to do!" Claire confessed.

"Well, I think I got everything, let's go burn this stuff!" Layne said, barely visible through the handful of things she was holding.

"Wait...what if Cam comes back to me? What am I going to tell him when he comes over?" Claire stopped Layne.

"Fine, I'll keep this stuff and _if_ he comes back, then you can have it back."

"How do I know you won't burn it?" Claire asked suspiciously, eying her friend.

"I swear on my oatmeal." Layne sighed, dumping the things in her hands on the floor and putting her right hand over her heart. (A/N: Sorry I forgot what Layne's new obsession is)

"Fine..." Claire trailed off and looked at the ceiling. "Do you think he'll come back to me?" Layne looked uneasy, as if she didn't want to say the truth.

"Honestly, I don't...I don't think so." Layne looked down. "I'm sorry, Claire." Claire felt a tear slipping out of her eye and run down her cheek.

_'Don't let more come...please, no._' Claire sniffed then turned to Layne who was staring at Claire with a sad face.

"I figured...Nikki seems like a person who gets everything. Just like Massie, but at least she's a better person than that EW."

* * *

Block Estate - Massie's Bedroom

Thursday - 3:19 PM

No POV

"EHMAGAWD!" Massie shrieked when she finished reading Layne's newst Gossip Girl post.

Massie Block: Infamous Alpha of OCD

Our alpha, Massie Block, might be knocked from her throne! Her golden crown is slowly falling off her head because Alicia and her new clique, the iCandies are becoming a hit at OCD and Biarwood! If you haven't heard already, the PC and iCandies are butting heads, trying to get their alphas, Massie and Alicia, to the top. The president elections are coming up (almost a week) and whoever loses, has the join the other's clique as the OMEGA! Who will you vote for? If I were you, I'd hold on to my voting slip 'til the very last minute because when you combine the PC with a clique started by Alicia, it's going to explode, DRAMA! Vote down below in the poll if you want Massie to be Alicia's omega, or Alicia as Massie's omega!

Poll: Results

Massie as Alicia's Omega - 50%

Alicia as Massie's Omega - 50%

"A tie? Doesn't OCD and its LOSERS know by now that I'm the alpha? Not Alicia, that knockoff wannabe." Massie reread the screen and her rage fired up again. Quitting the screen, she made sure everyone was online and started a chat.

Massiekur: did u c l8est GG post?

Clairebear: nope kecking it now

Bigredhead: oh the one about alicia nd u as omegas?

Massiekur: YES! i want it down...Kristen?

Sexysportsbabe: im trying...claire? any idea what Layne's password is? its ok if u dont have it...ill just hack in2 her account

Clairebear: yah...something about oatmeal...or Dempsey

Bigredhead: she still has a crush on that LBR?

Massiekur: he's nawt an LBR now...he shedded that skin, rem?

Sexysportsbabe: ok, im in...im trying 2 access the GG blog, but it's kinda hard...

Clairebear: dont let Layne know! she'll kill me if she finds out i gave u a password hint

Massiekur: sheesh dont worry...gawd

Bigredhead: again...where's ari?

Clairebear: idk...Mass?

Massiekur: idk she sed somewhere in hollywood 4 the nxt couple days

Sexysportsbabe: I DID IT! i deleted the post (:

Massiekur: yay! thankz Kris

And for a while, Massie thought everything was back to normal. The PC, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire, were friends and she was the alpha. Until she remembered the nightmare she was living...where nothing is perfect, not even them.

* * *

Rivera Estate - Rivera Pool

Friday - 5:30 PM

No POV

"Does anyone want a drink?" Alicia asked, in an orange Chanel two-piece Bikini. She was standing by the bar that was near the back of the pool area and a cute bartender stood waiting, his white smile blinding the iCandies.

"Shirley Temple!" Tori called out, jumping out of the pool, showing off her Ella Moss one piece.

"Isn't that for little kids?" Camille asked, still unaware that the iCandies had it out for her.

"Anyone can order that." Ella narrowed her eyes at Camille's back. "I'll have one too."

"Make that three." Alicia ordered one for herself then brushed past Camille and jumped in the pool, sinking to the bottom.

"Uh...I'll just have a coke then." Camille awkwardly ordered and didn't bother to join the rest of the iCandies in the pool.

"Camille, aren't you going to come in?" Tori asked, sickly smiling and Alicia and Ella were stifling giggles. Camille hadn't come in the pool yet, she was "tanning", even though it was an inside pool.

"Sure..." Camille shrugged and slipped into the pool. When she came up for air, she saw a flash. "Hey! What was that?" She held up her arm to shield her eyes and when she put them down, Alicia was smiling, but anyone could tell it was fake.

"Oh, nothing. BTW take a look in the mirror." Alicia laughed, her dancing skills were ah-mazing, but her acting skills were so not.

'_This was why Massie was the alpha! She's better than you at everything! You're just a fake! Just give it up already._' A voice rang clearly out through Alicia's brain and she froze. She realized what the voice had said and hung her head.

"What's the matter, Leesh? We got her picture with the makeup smeared!" Ella cheered but Alicia didn't join her.

"Nothing." Alicia uttered, trying to ignore what had just ran through her mind.

_An hour later..._

After everyone had left, Alicia ran up to her room and jumped onto her bed.

_Alicia,__Alicia's mind/voice_

'_Is it true? Am I really just a knock off version of Massie?'_

_**'Duh, but she's the real alpha who knows what she's doing. You on the other hand, don't.'**_

_'But I do!'_

_**'Really? Your clique tried to betray you and throw you out!'**_

_'So? That happened to Massie a bunch of times!'_

_**'And she always got back IN faster than you can say Massie Block is an LBR and your alpha days went out the door.'**_

_'And so did I!'_

_**'But did you really? Camille is plotting against you...'**_

_'Whatever. All I know is that I'm Alicia Rivera and better looking then Massie Block.'_

_**'She's got the boy, friends, looks, money, and brains. You don't, nawt even close. '**_

* * *

Huntington Estate - Camille's bedroom

Saturday - 11:00 AM

No POV

It was the middle of the day and Camille had nothing to do, but sit around, slowly becoming a loner. True, she had friends, popularity, money, and looks, but it wasn't enough. Most of the LBRs had friends and money, but did that stop them from becoming loners and wannabes? No way.

"Dingggg." Camille's computer made a noise and turned on, signaling to its owner that something had just been updated. Camille bounced with joy and raced towards her MAC computer.

"Let's see what that ding meant." Camille said to herself and hit the spacebar twice.

Layne Abeley (Gossip Girl) has updated her blog.

"Oh! I haven't been on Gossip Girl's blog in a while!" Camille rubbed her hands then clicked on the link provided down below.

Welcome to OCD's gossip girl blog! New updates and gossip are up! Read, Read, Read!

Massie Block VS. Alicia Rivera: These two princesses are still fighting over the queen's throne! Is anybody else anxious for the elections to come so that this fighting will come to an end? Click here to Read more...

Camille Huntington LEAK: This iCandy "sweet" girl isn't what she seems to be! A new leak showing her plans to overthrow Alicia! Watch out C, because A has already been informed! Click here to read more...

Ella Taylor Chan and Tori Lin: These girls of the iCandies are slipping further down the popularity radar! Can they step it up a bit and show their alpha their iCandy material?

"What?" Camille clicked on the article about her "leak" and started reading, hoping that none of it would be true.

Camille Huntington LEAK

This iCandy omega, once beta, has betrayed her clique. Our secret source has showed us a video, where Camille held a secret meeting without their alpha and discussed taking over with her clique mates, Ella and Tori. Take a look below!

VIDEO LINK

Here's a recap, basically Camille wanted to be the alpha, Tori the beta, and Ella the delta. This was when she was beta, after Alicia found out, she knocked Camille down and put her on probation. You're probably wondering why I'm showing you this if it's "old news". Well, Camille is still planning to take over the iCandies and knock Alicia off her princess throne once again!

Take the poll below if you think Camille or Alicia should be the alpha of the iCandies!

Poll: Results

Camille - 35%

Alicia - 65%

Camille clenched her teeth, she was going to find out who the secret source was, and destroy them.

If Alicia didn't destroy her first.

* * *

Westchester Mall - Ralph Lauren

Sunday - 1:10 PM

No POV

"Isn't this adorable?" Tori asked, holding up a beige knit dress to her body and Ella studied it, nodding her head in approval. The two girls were out shopping without Alicia or Camille. Ella and Tori had grown closer together during the days when Camille was put on probation. Before, Tori and Camille used to be close, but now it's different, she's sabotaging Tori and her friends, and she won't stand for it.

"Totally, get it!" Ella squealed and then picked up a dress of her own.

"Did you see the Camille leak on Gossip Girl?" Tori asked as they started walking towards the bags.

"Yeah, I wonder how the secret source got that video...but you gotta admit, Camille's house isn't the best." Ella answered, partially occupied by the white cross body bag she was holding.

"Do you think Alicia will kick out Camille?" Tori whispered. Ella's eyes seemed to sparkle in delight, but she hid it wih sorrow.

"Maybe..." Ella tried to hide her excitement but when she turned around, she smiled brightly. Her plan had worked, she was slowly exposing Camille, and she was going to secure her beta spot.

"Oh." Tori seemed to droop. She remembered those times when she and Camille were best friends and Alicia and Ella were best friends with each other as well. Now that things have changed, Tori and Ella were best friends and Alicia and Camille were just friends with everyone else. They picked up their items and handed their clothes and credit cards to the saleswoman.

"Come on, let's go to BCBG, I heard that Skye might throw a party. We need to be prepared." Ella said, dragging Tori behind her, their shopping bags in their hands.

"Ok." Tori answered, wondering why Ella was the beta, and not the alpha. She certainly had the wits, brains, looks, and determination to do so.

'_It's because she's loyal, unlike you._' A voice in the back of her hand nagged, reminding Tori of what had happened a few weeks earlier.

'_Unlike her, you betrayed Alicia and the iCandies. You told the Pretty Committee everything._' The voice continued, causing Tori to become more uncomfortable.

'_See? I'm right; you're just lucky that Massie didn't tell Alicia. Although, she probably will soon, since you insulted her beta, Arianna. Good luck when that happens, because Alicia will kick you out with a capital O._'

* * *

**hey! so sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i'll work extra hard to get the next chapter up! btw if there are any mistakes sorry! and sorry if you can't review or whatever, but i think you can now...maybe not...not so sure :P Please take my new poll, read Burn after Reading-love, and REVIEW please (on both stories :P) **

**heart dreamsareinfinity**


	22. Promo: Queen or Princess

Massie Block: Determined to hang onto her crown, especially after she reads her TBH (To Be Honest) on Layne's gossip blog. Will this queen be able to rule for much longer?

Dylan Marvil: Put on probation after refusing to come to Friday Night Sleepover at Massie's, and Arianna is the new beta for now. Can Dylan show Massie she's the better beta?

Arianna Miller: Doesn't know if she should accept an offer to star in a movie or stay at OCD. Since Massie appointed her as the new beta, she is feeling like she's on top of the world, but that might change soon.

Kristen Gregory: Is working extra hard in school and soccer, so she can stay on top of her class, and still be captain. Can Kristen pull it off?

Claire Lyons: Is still heartbroken about Cam cheating on her, with Nikki. Thing is, he doesn't know she knows, and they are still together. Can Claire pull through and go with Massie's revenge plan? Or will she break down and forgive Cam?

Alicia Rivera: Is confident she can come out on top and become the student president. But when Tori, her campaign manager, tells her that people are leaning towards Massie, will she need to cheat? Like she did in 7th grade at the uniform contest?

Ella Taylor Chan: Totally happy that Camille's 'plans' have been revealed to everyone, but she doesn't think Camille will suspect her. She's safe for now, unless Camille digs deeper into the hints...

Tori Lin: Freaking out about her new TBH on Layne's special edition post, and is afraid of what Alicia will do to her. But since Alicia is focused on the elections, she's off the hook for now. But what happens when it's over?

Camille Huntington: Intent on finding out who the secret source is, and destroying her. Can she convince Alicia that it's a fake once again? Or will Alicia let her go this time?

**The Clique, the only thing harder than getting in...is staying friends. **

* * *

Next time on the Reunion Show...The elections are right around the corner and the top cliques of OCD are competing, no surprise there, to see who is the more popular clique. With juicy TBHs from 'Gossip Girl', these girls are running for shelter from each other. Massie and Alicia are going head to head and all hell is breaking loose.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I thought of this idea of having "promos" for each chapter! It will include a character guide and a short summary of what will happen in the chapter. Here's the first one, but please review saying if you think I should use this idea or not! Thanks!**


	23. Art of War: P4 Queen or Princess?

**sorry its so sloppy! **

* * *

The Reunion Show Presents…

Art of War: Part 4 Queen or Princess?

"Who knows who the most popular person at OCD is. Massie, Alicia, no one knows."

-Random LBR

* * *

Gossip Girl SPECIAL edition post

Hey everyone! Gossip girl here, and I've got a special edition post for you! Today's post is where I will be doing a TBH (To be Honest) of our favorite A-listers at OCD! Feel free to write in the comments about how you feel about each person I wrote about. Especially since I know these girls read this blog, I mean, who doesn't?

_Massie Block:_This Princess of OCD, now Queen, is one of the many idols of students of OCD. Massie has showed us many times that she's a true alpha, but many things are happening, in the PC and iCandies, and I don't think she can handle it this time...

_Dylan Marvil:_This redhead is the beta of the PC, but a newcomer, Arianna, might threaten her status. I honestly think that Dylan might boot Arianna out with a few tricks she learned.

_Arianna Miller:_This child celebrity might not be at OCD anymore. I heard that she's going to be in a movie! Which one will she chose? OCD or Hollywood?

_Kristen Gregory:_This soccer captain is losing her touch! She was once an A student, but now, her grades have slipped to a C! And her coaches were overheard talking about finding a replacement for Kristen as captain!

_Claire Lyons:_This sweet and loving girl's heart is in pieces! Claire's gummy bear boyfriend, Cam has broken her heart by kissing another girl! Who is it you may ask? Nikki Dalton, Cam's old friend from camp! Nikki VS. Claire, who will win Cam's heart?

_Alicia Rivera:_She's trying way to hard to get to the top. Alicia is more of a beta person to me, but she's proving everyone wrong! We'll see if she accomplished her goal of beating Massie when the elections come!

_Ella Taylor Chan:_Ice Queen Alert! This girl knows what to do when something she doesn't like, happens! Don't upset this Asian beauty because she can destroy you with one text! But sometimes, even blackmailing can't help you get what you want.

_Victoria "Tori" Lin:_She doesn't seem to know who's side she's on, first, she joins Alicia, then she helps the PC, and now, she's turned her back on the PC and went back to the iCandies. Oops, I think that was supposed to be a secret...oh well, it was bound to get out sometime this week.

_Camille__Huntington:_ Was once a sweet beta, but has turned into a backstabbing omega. She seems like a nice person, I wonder what happened. At least she had Mason Phillips to lean on during these trying times!

* * *

Block Estate - Cabana

Friday – 6:14 PM

NO POV

"I know we haven't slept here in forever, but I thought we should for old times' sake." Massie smiled warmly at the PC, minus Dylan. "Where's Dyl? She's like thirty minutes late."

"I don't know…want me to text her?" Kristen asked, her thumbs hovering over her phone.

"Sure." Massie sat down on her purple sleeping bag while Claire sat on a blue one, and Arianna an emerald green.

Sexysportsbabe: where r u?

Bigredhead: im coming y?

Sexysportsbabe: Mass is rely mad and it looks like Ari is getting the beta spot

Bigredhead: how do u kno?

Sexysportsbabe: we're in a circle, Massie is in the middle of Claire and Ari, if Ari wasn't here then u wuld be next 2 her and I'd fill in the gap.

Bigredhead: so? That doesn't mean anything.

Sexysportsbabe: ur the farthest away from her.

Bigredhead: whatever.

Massiekur: Dylan Marvil, you are now on Probation.

Sexysportsbabe: Mass? What? How? Huh?

Massiekur: it's a trick. And Dylan, do u understand?

Bigredhead: ig so…what happens when I'm on probation? And I'm almost there.

Massiekur: Ari is the new beta and u r omega. Don't bother coming, you're not really needed.

Sexysportsbabe: Done

Arix10: Done

Clairebear: and done.

"Is Dylan still coming?" Claire asked, biting her already short nails.

"I don't really care. We can continue with, or without her." Massie answered, handing Kristen a new Teen Vogue magazine.

"Oh, I have gossip!" Arianna sang and finished looking at her article. "I heard that Layne posted TBHs of us on her blog!" Arianna's eyes were lighting up with excitement.

"Here, I'll get my laptop." Kristen offered, then leaned over to her duffel bag and zipped it open, pulling out a white MacBook. Once she pulled up the blog and showed it to the rest of the PC, Claire was in tears, Massie's lips were pursed, Arianna was confused, and Kristen was frowning.

"Let's check the comments." Kristen said, hoping that none of them were bad.

User: Unnamed

_**Massie Block:**_she's cool and I totally look up 2 her, but maybe it is time for a change in ruling…

_**Dylan Marvil:**_I never really liked her. She was stuck up and extra snobby just because she was a Marvil.

_**Arianna Miller:**_I don't really know her, but I can't see her as a beta or student at OCD because I see her on TV.

_**Kristen Gregory:**_I didn't know that she was now a C student, but I guess it's good for some people that want a chance at becoming the best in their class.

_**Claire Lyons:**_I see her as a sweet person, and the fact that Cam broke her heart is sad. I hope Nikki moves away so that Cam and Claire can get back together!

"You know, maybe reading the comments, wasn't a great idea." Kristen said, shutting the screen before anyone could read more.

"Whatever." Massie calmly exclaimed and then went back to her Seventeen Magazine. Claire and Arianna exchanged a glance.

"So, do you think we're ready for the elections? They're coming up soon!" Kristen exclaimed, prying the magazine from Massie's hands.

"I think so, we only have a few more weeks to get everything pulled together." Massie propped up her head with her two hands and smiled. "Who's winning?"

Kristen took out her iPod and opened up her website browser, and looked up with glee. "YOU!"

"Really?" Massie grinned, a sparkle in her eye. "Let's hope leech finds out soon."

* * *

**Westchester Mall – Ralph Lauren**

**Saturday – 11:45 PM **

**No POV **

"Does this make me look fat?" Camille asked, coming out of the dressing room in a plain white polo. Alicia looked up briefly then shook her head. She decided she would deal with Camille later; besides, the secret source was already taking care of her.

"TORI?" Alicia shouted, not caring that other shoppers had look at her in embarrassment.

"Yeah?" Tori appeared from behind her with an armload of bags. "What did you need?" Tori dumped the bags on the floor, dusted her hands, and then smiled sweetly at Alicia.

"Who's in the lead for the elections?" Alicia asked, eyeing Tori's white iPhone.

"Let me check…" Tori grabbed her phone, unlocked the lock, and opened up OCD's website. On one of the sites, there was information about the election. And who was in the lead.

'_Please be me. Let me be in the lead! Please, please, please, please, please!_' Alicia crossed her fingers tightly and hoped for the best. When Tori clicked on 'OCD President Elections', Alicia sulked. In big bold letters, MASSIE BLOCK was written across the screen.

"She's in the lead? That whore?" Alicia screeched, pulling Tori into the nearest dressing room to avoid strange looks.

"Don't worry, we'll just do a little more campaigning and hopefully we'll be in the lead." Tori cheerfully said, checking her schedule to make sure she had time to help Alicia.

"We?" Alicia asked, narrowing her eyes at Tori. "_I'm_ running for president. Nawt you, and hopefully? I will be in the lead soon." Alicia tossed her hair over her shoulder and stormed towards the dress section.

"Well, nice talking to you." Tori huffed than went to find Ella who was in the shoe section.

"Hey." Ella flashed a quick smile towards Tori before slipping on a pair of stilettos.

"OMG, Alicia is being a real bitch." Tori sighed, leaning against the wall behind her.

"How so?" Ella asked, half paying attention, half occupied by the shoes in front of her.

"She's so obsessed with winning!" Tori threw her hands up in the air once she noticed Ella wasn't listening. When she passed the dress section, she saw Alicia staring at her phone, looking like she was spacing out.

'_Whatever, probably freaking out that Massie's in the lead._' Tori rolled her eyes and left, not knowing that Alicia was making a decision that would either break or make her.

Cheat? Or Play fair?

Because even alphas have their weaknesses.

* * *

**Huntington Estate – Screening Room **

**Sunday – 8:17 PM **

**NO POV**

"I love you, Katie." The man embraced the beautiful woman in front of him, smiling when she hugged back.

"BOO! THIS MOVIE SUCKS!" Camille shouted, then turned off the TV that was playing the romantic movie, 'Dear Ryan.' Camille sighed and went into the empty living room down the hall, checking her phone.

_No new messages._

Camille looked down at the ground, feeling again, like a loner. Trying to take her mind off of it, she opened her computer and went to OCD gossip girl dot com, it was like she was addicted to what Layne, and the secret source, had to say. Once the blonde read over her TBH from Layne, she went back to the Camille Huntington Leak.

"Something's not right…" Camille muttered and replayed the video again. Her eyes searched the screen, hoping to see any sign of who the secret source was. Groaning she shut her computer screen and banged her head down on her arms.

"This is useless! I'll never find out who the secret source it!" Camille suddenly popped up when she heard the ding of her phone.

**Ella: hey**

**Camille: hi**

**Ella: did u find out who the source is?**

**Camille: nope, no clue how to find out either**

**Ella: I bet you they snuck in**

**Ella: or it was tori**

**Camille: y Tori?**

**Ella: she went 2 Alicia's side quicker than me and u**

**Camille: So true. And she's been backstabbing everyone lately.**

**Ella: totally and good luck! If u need help, I'm here 4 ya! **

**Camille: thanks (: suspect #1, Tori Lin.**

* * *

**Gregory Estate – Backyard **

**Monday – 4:08 PM **

**No POV**

"In the goal, in the goal!" Kristen had kicked the ball towards the goal and it was now airborne.

"YES! THAT SHOT WAS PERFECT!" Kristen pumped her fist and ran in a tight circle on her makeshift field in her backyard. Kristen jumped up in the air; happy she was making a comeback. She had been working extra hard to get her grades up and her soccer skills back in shape.

"KRISTEN GREGORY!" Kristen groaned when she heard her mother yelling her name. Turning around, she flashed a quick smile.

"Yeah?" Kristen left the ball in the goal and jogged towards the back door.

"You're tickets for the game came." Marsha Gregory's eyes were lite up with excitement as she handed her daughter the two tickets. "Who are you taking? You're homework is done, right?"

"Of course, mom. And I dunno." Kristen shrugged, racing up to her bedroom, flopping on her bed. "I can't believe I scored LA GALAXY TICKETS!" She squealed again and walked towards her computer, booting it up and checked her email.

8 new messages:

'Hey Kristen! My friends and I were going to the mall later, wanna join? It would be so cool if you did! –Belle'

'I'm having a sleepover party on Saturday! You're invited! -Alyssa'

'Kristen! Come to Sushi Palace on Thursday after school! –Leslie'

Kristen read all the emails; most of them were from random LBRs, inviting her to go to places with them.

'Wow, I never realized I was this popular.' Kristen let out a content sigh and leaned back in her chair. So far, life was going well.

_But sometimes, you've got to work harder than that, Kristen…_

* * *

**Marvil Estate – Dylan's Bedroom **

**Wednesday – 6:07 PM **

**No POV**

"Ugh, stupid probation!" Dylan banged her fists down on her bed sheets, where she was lying, alone. "Why does Arianna stupid Miller get everything she wants?" Dylan stared at her white ceiling and saw an image of Massie and Arianna becoming best friends.

"Dylan!?" Dylan sat up when she heard her mom's voice.

"Yeah?" Dylan walked out of her room and went down the grand staircase and into the kitchen. "Mom? What did you want…" Dylan stopped at the sight of her dad and his other family in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." Merri-Lee gritted her teeth and faked a smile.

"What are they doing here?" Dylan asked, clearly disgusted.

"We are planning a family trip." Merri-Lee answered, no emotion on her face. Ryan and Jamie were glaring at Mercedes, who was ignoring them, and Mason and Dylan's father were talking about a sport.

"With them?" Ryan exclaimed, pointing at Mercedes who rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna be here either." Mercedes answered, examining her nails.

"Mercedes. Don't complain." Dylan's father scolded.

"It's not like you want to be here either, dad." Mercedes retorted and glared at the ground.

"I was thinking we could go to Cuba." Rick turned to Merri-Lee who wrinkled her nose.

"No, we've been there way too many times." Merri-Lee protested. "How about we go to Florida? They have great beaches!"

"Can I bring my girlfriend, dad? You've met her." Mason asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course, son! She's a keeper!" Rick winked at Mason who grinned widely and Merri-Lee rolled her eyes.

"But I wasn't?" Merri-Lee butted in, causing Dylan to roll her eyes.

"Not at all." Rick answered. "And Florida it is."

"This is going to be the best vacation ever." Mercedes muttered sarcastically and everyone nodded in agreement while Merri-Lee and Rick had a stare down.

* * *

**Abeley Estate – Layne's Bedroom **

**Thursday – 8:20 PM **

**NO POV**

"Claire! I totally forgot that Chris invited Cam over today. I'm so sorry! He'll be here any minute now! I don't think he knows that you know that he cheated on you though." Layne rambled before quickly pulling in Claire.

"What? He's coming here? I haven't talked to him since, like, forever!" Claire glanced nervously around the hall and bite her nail.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Layne pleaded, but her eyes were shining. Claire put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes.

"I know you planned this, Layne Abeley. Don't try to hide it from me!" Claire joked and followed Layne into the living room.

"Are you going to let him know, you know?" Layne asked, sitting down on the modern black couch.

"Should I?" Claire asked, tugging on her bangs.

"Maybe…is that Nikki girl still here? Want me to get revenge?" Layne asked. Claire raised an eyebrow, as if to ask how she would get revenge. "Gossip Girl, of course." Layne smiled sweetly, and Claire cracked up.

"We'll see how it goes first. If he doesn't tell me, than I'm confronting him." Claire bravely said and Layne gave her a thumb up.

"Ding dong." Claire froze at the noise of the doorbell, signaling that Cam was here.

"CHRIS! CAM'S HERE! GO GET THE DOOR!" Layne shouted and Chris came running down the stairs, almost tripping.

"HOLD ON, CAM! Sheesh, Layne." Chris joked and then opened the door for Cam who smiled when he saw Claire.

"Hey man. Claire, I didn't know you were here." Cam sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Claire inwardly cringed and Layne shot her a pity look.

"Let's play Wii! Me and Layne versus you two!" Chris piped up, booting up the Wii game.

"Oh, you're on." Cam said, leaving Claire's side and went towards Chris who handed him a Wii remote. Claire sighed, she didn't know how much longer she could keep up with Cam's 'games.'

'_Next week Monday, I will tell him. I promise I will tell Cam what I saw._'

* * *

**Rivera Estate – Alicia's Bedroom **

**Tuesday – 3:09 PM **

**NO POV**

"Thanks, Mrs. Rivera!" Ella thanked Alicia's mom who had let her come into her house and visit Alicia.

"Your welcome, Ella. Alicia should be in her room." Nadia Rivera's Spanish accent captured Ella and she pointed towards the stairs. Ella nodded, breaking out of the trance, and ran up the stairs, entering the second door on her left.

"Alicia?" Ella knocked on the door, and when she didn't hear a response, she opened the door. "Alicia? Where are you?" Looking around the orange room, Ella saw no trace of Alicia. Turning around, Ella came face to screen with Alicia's computer that was open to an email.

'_Mr. and Mrs. Rivera have booked a private plane to the Bahamas and their daughter and her friend will accompany them_.' Ella gasped at the mention of Alicia and her friend.

"Ella? My mom told me you were in here." Ella ran towards Alicia's bed, sitting on it, and smiled at Alicia would came through the doorway.

"Oh, hey. Where were you?" Ella innocently asked.

"In the living room. Hey, are you free for spring break?" Alicia asked, sitting down next to Ella. Spring break was the next week and the iCandies were all doing their separate things.

"Totally free." Ella smiled, knowing where this was going.

"Good. We can hang out! I'll plan everything!" Alicia grinned, leaving Ella clueless inside.

"Okay…what are we doing?" Ella asked, crossing her fingers that Alicia would say the Bahamas.

"You'll see." Alicia winked and Ella clenched her fists.

"Great. This spring break is going to be fabulous." Ella gritted out through her teeth and flashed a fake smile. Was she going or not?

'_Gawd, Alicia. Be more specific, 'cause I need a major tan.'_

* * *

**Westchester Studios – Office 101 **

**Friday – 5:10 PM **

**No POV**

"Arianna, this is a once in a life time opportunity." Greg Selkins exclaimed, showing Arianna the script for the movie she might star in.

"I can't take it." Arianna pushed the script away, refusing to look at it.

"I talked to your parents and they agreed that you should take the offer." Greg smiled, knowing he had won. "Plus, you're popularity will make this movie, sky rocket!"

"But I have friends, a clique, I'm the beta! I can't take it." Arianna protested, trying to get out the movie role offered to her.

"You're PERFECT for the role!" Greg whined. "Everyone agrees, so far, we've only offered the role to you!"

"I don't even know what the story's about." Arianna shot back, glaring her eyes at the script in Greg's hands.

"I'll give you one more week to decide. After that, you either pack your bags and go to Hollywood, or stay in Westchester and have your career ruined." Greg motioned for her to go, and right when Arianna was about to leave, she turned around.

"Greg? How many hours does it take to get to Hollywood from here?"

* * *

Next time on the Reunion Show...

Art of War: Part 4 Meet the Parents

Massie Block: Is forced to go the entire spring break with no computer, phone, friends, or Internet and is forced to spend time with her family. Kendra and William Block decide to have a family reunion and Massie's LBR cousins are visiting, can you say break down?

Dylan Marvil: Freaking out that her parents have agreed to a week of 'family bonding.' Ryan and Jamie aren't happy about Mercedes and Mason brought Camille, his new girlfriend. Can Dylan handle this family of crazy for the rest of the weekend?

Arianna Miller: Has decided to decline the chance to star in a movie, but was it the right choice? Her parents hear and decide to fly in and talk some sense into their daughter…will Arianna stay?

Kristen Gregory: Is ready to take back her soccer fame and scored LA galaxy tickets! She invites Claire and hopefully, she will get her soccer skills back in no time.

Claire Lyons: Happy to spend some quality time with her parents and Todd, but when Kristen invites her to see a once in a lifetime soccer game, will she ditch her family?

Alicia Rivera: Is still deciding on whether or not she should cheat or win the fair way. Thank god her parents let her take a trip to the Bahamas for the weekend and she can invite a friend! But which one?

Ella Taylor Chan: Found out about Alicia's trip to the Bahamas and wants that friend to be her. Can a whole load of sucking up pay off? Because this girl is ready for some fun in the sun!

Tori Lin: Her old friend, Lexi Reed, is coming into town and she invites Tori to her family reunion. What happens when she realizes Massie is Lexi's cousin?!

Camille Huntington: Totally happy that her and Mason are still going strong, and he has invited her to his family getaway in Florida. When she sees Dylan Marvil, she's determined to get dirt on her, and get her spot as beta back.

We know the Pretty Committee and the iCandies, but do we really? Find out where they get their attitudes, looks, and brains! Find out in the next chapter of the Reunion Show!

* * *

OMG I JUST READ ONE OF THE BEST (UNFINISHED) STORIES EVER! I want you people at home, on your computers to look up Westchester's next top Model! Read it and REVIEW! She needs to update it, ASAP! Anyways...I hope you enjoyed it! We are about halfway through with the Art of War "series"! I want at least 5 reviews to update please! Thanks for Reading!

heart dreamsareinfinity


	24. Hiatus Report

hey everyone...i haven't updated this story in a while...and i'm kinda losing interest in this story. i might continue to write chapters for this, but most likely i will give away this story if anyone is interested. if you would like to take this story, then please PM me saying so (:

* * *

one of the reasons why i am losing interest in this story is because i have new ideas. here's a sneak peek at the new story im planning to debut on my birthday, or sooner if im in a happy mood, June 17th. this story is kinda based on Pretty Little Liars, and the premiere was June 11, it was AH-MAZING! but there there's no Aria, Hanna, Emily, or Spencer. No Rosewood, just Westchester. And no A, just M. Here's the summary on the story (: hope u enjoy and please comment below if you think I should work on this story or not!

* * *

Westchester's Octavian Country Day isn't like any other school in America. The alpha competition is fierce. You've got to have more then looks, money, and beauty to be number one. You've got to be smart, cunning, manipulative, and willing to sacrifice it all. So far, only one queen has been able to hold on to her throne, Massie Block. Her faithful minions, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen help keep Massie's followers in check. Crazy followers, like Layne Abeley and her friends. Everyone in the town knew Massie and her ways, it was either her way, or no way. Half the town faced her wrath, and most of them, wanted her gone. Most wanted to be her, to be the one on the top. And anyone would kill to get to the top. At least, in Westchester, they would...

I'm back, darlings. And I'm here to stay. -M

* * *

btw, the chapter for all systems are a go with your requests are almost done!

heart, dreamsareinfinity


End file.
